The dance with the Devil
by LexieDragomire
Summary: What would it be like if Allen had joined the Earl right after Mana's dead?What would he be like?And what would happen if he would meet one day Lenalee and the others? The Noah in his head vs. the exorcist in his heart.Who will win? First one is a prolog... LavixRoad and later TykixOC and maybe KomuixOC
1. Let the Dark waltz begin

_**The dance with the Devil**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man **

**The title of the story and some chapter are used from songs**

**And I apologies for the grammar**

**Hope you will have fun**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Let the dark waltz begin (Prologue)<strong>

**by LexieDragomire**

It was dark night on the graveyard. Everything was silent except a strange talk between a young boy with abnormal white hair like old men would have and an even stranger looking figure.

"Good evening, boy," said the figure.

The boy stood up and he washed away his tears. He looked at the fat figure with an umbrella in his hand.

"What is a little boy like you doing on such a place at such a time?"

"I came… to visit my father, sir… I hope it's not forbidden," he said with a shaky voice.

"Not at all boy. I'm very sorry for what happened to him. He was a very good man."

"Yes," he snubbed trying to hold back his tears from falling down again. "Sir, did you know him?"

"O yes, boy I did. Actual I was waiting for him a quite a long time," the figure laugh. "But as I can see now I was waiting for the wrong person."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing. What do you say boy you come with me, hm? I got a few things that I wanted to tell you and I can see that you are quite hungry, aren't you?" Right after that boy's stomach had agreed with a lout growl.

"And I can hear, so what do you say are you coming with me?" Laughed the figure again with a dark and frightening laugh.

The boy looked at the grave beside him_. Mana Walker._

"We can come visit him tomorrow if you like boy."

"Yes I would like that." The figure put a scary looking smile on his face and held out a hand for the boy.

He looked at her and a memory had shoved in this head a memory of a good man that once did the same gesture and save his live. If it helped once why wouldn't it work now?

The Boy gently accepted the hand a together there reached thought the graveyard.

"By the way boy what's your name? I don't think that calling you boy would be a good idea," he said and made a face.

The boy almost smiled but he managed to hold it. "It's Allen sir. Allen Walker."

"Hm, well Allen Walker it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure we are going to be friends. I'm the Earl Millennium."

"Nice to meet you sir."

They walked to the dark. Even there shadows had disappeared.

"Oh, I forgot. Do you know why your hair is white?"

"Not really. It just is."

"I see."

"It's just like my arm sir," he slowly shoved his red hand.

"My my. Such a you exorcist." "Pardon?"

"Oh, it's nothing but if you are very interested. How about I tell you a story, hm? It is quite a funny one about people that are putting kids fight in a war now isn't that hilarious?"

"Fight in a war? But that not right. Kids should fight in wars. They should play and go to circus."

"Yes, they should. Want to help me? So the kids wouldn't have to fight anymore?" asked the Earl smirking.

"Of course," agreed Allen happily.

"Great, Allen we are going to do lots of changes in this war. So the kids wouldn't have to fight. So no exorcist would have to fight."

"Ok… sir? What is an exorcist?" asked Allen innocently.

Earl laughed again. "Oh, boy this is going to take a while."

* * *

><p>Few years latter...<p>

Allen looked frowning at the sky. "Would it rain?" asked Road while she was controlling silks that were building a portal.

Allen sat up from the ground and looked at her. She had already made a quite job. The blue think flowing in the air had already looked like an omelet.

"You're really good at it," mumbled Allen softly.

She smirked. "Of course I am because I´m the best of all the Noahs, silly."

He shooked his head and lied down again.

"Master Allen!" screamed a Level 1 Akuma that flew to him.

"What's wrong?" Allen stood up and Road turn her head to them.

"Exorcist sir they are coming this way."

Allen sighed. "Another fight another life or innocent taken another sad soul."

"Welcome to reality Allen, what you thought? Happiness and love. Sorry to say but that Santa's not real. And for the end of the war we had to do it," she said flustered.

Allen kept silent.

"Just tried to slow them down," she continued her work with a warm smile. "Earl didn't say what should we do if we met some exorcist that way we didn't have to destroy their innocent, right?"

"Yeah, your right."

'_I can't believe she is __encouraged__in this. You should stopped thinking as an exorcist. It's only slowing you down. Do not need to destroy their innocent. You're pathetic,' _said theNoah in him.

"Maybe but I just down feel right about it. It makes me sad. Besides I don't want to fight and hurt to much loser. They're not worthy of it."

'_Well that more like it boy.'_

"Level 1 stay with Road, ok?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh please Allen I'm not that weak. I can take care of myself," she exclaimed and continued to work.

Allen looked once angain at the sky. ´_I hope it will rain.´_ He run away.


	2. Can I have this dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**The title of the story and some chapter are used from songs…sometimes**

**And I apologies for the grammar**

**Hope you will have fun and yeah I know… took me long enough sorry…**

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>**Can I have this dance**

**By LexieDragomire**

_A young short girl with dark blue eyes and hair color was standing on the table it a very dark and melancholic looking dining room with a lollipop in her mouth._

"_I'm bored," she said annoyed and hardly sat down._

"_Well then maybe we should find something fun to do," suggested a creepy and pale looking dark haired boy._

"_Yeah! Fun fun!" yelled in joy an even scarier figure with blond hair._

_The girl sighed and rolled her eyes in irritation._

"_Well I can see that you are quite in a bad mood today," said Earl from the doors_

"_Master, you're back!" she shouted happily and ran to him._

_She gave him a bear hug and smiled cheerfully. "So how was your trip? Did you bring me anything?" she desperately wanted to know._

"_Well you could say it that way," he answered and turned around with Road still on him._

_From the door came a tall man with visible looks with the rest of the group in the room with something or rather say someone behind him._

"_Now now you don't have to be afraid little boy. Me and my siblings are good people," he said calmingly to a small white haired Allen Walker behind him."_

_The boy looked from behind his back at the group of people in front of him._

_Road surprised jumped down from Earl and went to her brother Tyki and little Allen._

_He looked at her with his deep silver eyes and his mouth formed something like 'hello'._

_Road took few steps closer and looked at Tyki._

_He had a soft smile playing on his face._

_Road waved, "Hi, who are you?"_

_The boy looked at Earl and after him at Tyki. He nodded and Allen put a little smile. "My name is Allen Walker miss."_

_Road looked again at Tyki and then at Allen. "Well my name is Road Camelot and don't you dare the call me miss, understood?"_

_Allen nodded._

"_Well my boy. Welcome," greeted him Earl cheerfully. "Welcome to your new family, boy."_

_Allen looked at the characters in front of him and sweetly smiled. "Nice to meet you all."_

_dDDDDDdD_

Two men were now fighting in the woods. And exorcist and a Bookman against an exorcist and a Noah.

Now fifteen Allen Walker with a white coat connected to his innocent on him was bored of fighting with the red-haired exorcist with an eye-patch. By his opinion he was pretty weak.

His innocent was a hammer and he was obviously doing his best but Allen knew that against his Crown Clown it wouldn't stand a chance. He didn't even have to activate the Noah mode.

Lavi was already tired. He felt that he doesn't have a chance and that was bad because he needed to get to the portal.

* * *

><p>"<em>So what exactly is it?"Asked Lavi while he was staring at a photo that Komui showed to him and to the others. It was a strange substance material looking like a small whole for a rabbit.<em>

"_We're not sure but there is a possibility that it has something to do with The Heart. For some reason everywhere where this portal appears more and more innocent is appears. And not just any innocent the strongest ones. Heard about the new girl from Asian branch Mike DeLariva? She said that she was in it and that when she came out she had immediately synchronize with her innocent that was more than forty miles away. She said that inside of the portal it was like a dark city or something and that she heard a voice of a child that was speaking in an unknown for her language. I want you to check it you but more that that I want you to do anything you can to keep the Noahs away from the portal. Do whatever you can to stop them from getting it."_

* * *

><p>. Lavi almost got cut by the white hair's enemy hand. '<em>Focus!' <em>Lavi yelled at himself.

'_Strange. I don't feel anything. No adrenaline rushing true my veins. Nothing. It used to be fun. Fighting with them then why it isn't anymore?'_ Thought Allen sadly.

He was fighting with a weak opponent that didn't have a chance then why? Why was he feeling so empty?

The red-haired just jump and tried to hit Allen again with his hammer. Allen quickly blocked his attack and sent Lavi to a near tree.

'_When will Road be finished. This is annoying.'_

All of a sudden he was attack again but too quickly for him to blocked it or to at least see what happened.

He found himself on the green ground. '_Where did that came from?' _He questioned. His head had really hurt. That was one strong attack.

"Lavi!" scream a female exorcist frightening and running to her comrade.

Allen blinked. She had long dark-green hair tied up in two long pigtails. _'What a pretty girl. There weren't such pretty exorcist when I was alive,"_ chuckled the 14th in him.

"Knock it off 14th," mumbled Allen frowning.

He looked around. No one was there except them three. Allen glanced again at the young Chinese girl in shock. '_That girl had actually sent me to the ground? No way!'_

"Lavi are you, ok?" she asked worried and knelt to him.

Lavi shook his head a few times. "Yep, I fine but I'm going to have a headache and so is he," he pointed at Allen. Well actually he pointed a somewhere at Allen's left. So he had turned around to see who behind him.

"Uhm, Lavi tried to rest for a bit," said Lenalee with a nervous smile on her lips.

"Man Lenalee that was one strong kick."

"Thanks. Try not to fainted I'll handle him," she assured him. "Careful! He is really strong!" warned her Lavi quickly.

"So am I," she said and smile at him with her well-knowing warm smile.

When she entered the battlefield she frowned. "You hurt my friend."

"I see. Sorry for hurting your boyfriend," teased her Allen with a smirk.

She frowned even more. He liked it. She was really beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She lot really attractive in the exorcist uniform on her body and the glance that would kill on her face. She looked even cuter when she was angry but also scary too. He really liked that combination but he wasn't sure if it was his own feeling or the 14th.

His gray eyes traced her whole body, he left theme for a few seconds on her innocent. Boots. He heard about her. The Akumas called her the girl in the sky or the wind dancer. They said she had been an exorcist for a long time even if she's just s teen. _I wonder if she ever gets bored with being an exorcist, _crossed his mind.

After staring a while at her boots his eyes again met hers amethysts. "Those are some nice pair of boots you got there."

"Sure are. Want to see have they can dance," she asked smirking. '_So this is the white Clown,' _she thought. She was quite shocked. From the rumors she had heard she thought he was more like a demon not like a normal human boy. Well except the hair but in the other way he looked just like a human but then again he looked just like a Noah too.

"It would be my pleasure." And with that Lenalee flew to the sky just to catch enough speed. Allen looked amazed he never saw someone that fast. She was truly flying.

He didn't saw her in a while until she felt the wind behind him. He quickly turned around trying to block her. He caught her leg just in time with his innocent arm so she didn't hurt him but the attack was so hard it made him tear the grass beloved them.

Allen jammed her leg hard and smirked.

Lenalee yelped and rip out from of his compress.

Allen thought she's going to fly to the sky again but instead she started massive kicking contest and didn't even get him time to act.

He had a hard time blocking her kick and he couldn't attack her because of their speed. Even know that it was silly Allen couldn't stop himself from staring and thinking. She looked really happy although they were fighting hard. She was enjoying the fight but more strange was that he was enjoying it to. Even know her lips stayed in a cold line her eyes were smiling that made her looked even cuter if it was even possible. She really was a pretty girl on an exorcist.

'_Focus boy that girl is mad. You tried to kill her friend. She wants you to pay.'_

"But I wouldn't do anything I tried to convince him to leave but he just wouldn't," Allen said through his teeth so Lenalee wouldn't her him.

After a long while they finally broke apart. Both were breathing hard.

"You're a very good dancer miss," gasped Allen.

"You haven't seen anything," Lenalee was about to started another attack when all of a sudden they heard an explosion.

Both looked at the sky. From the woods were Road was working came a big lightning.

"Dammit…," coursed Allen hard. Road must had over done herself and she can't control it anymore.

"My pardons miss but we will have to continue later in this… dance."

He didn't wait for her replay and quickly run to his sister.

Lenalee stared at the white that was disappeared in the forest. What a strange figure. White color is a color of misfortune at least in her motherland but these people usually connect white with angels or holy peoples. _Such a strange boy. _White hair like an old man but a face of a child. How old is he? And why was he speaking with her so… with some kind ofrespect?

"Lenalee you ok?" asked Lavi while he was trying to get to her without falling.

"I am. He didn't fight with me the way he could. He was just…"

"Too soft yeah I know. Like he was trying to not hurt us more than he had to," said Lavi rubbing his head.

"Anyways he's with Noahs so he is against us. How are you feeling?" she asked worried.

"Well I would be lying if I said that I'm ok but I can handle it, really!"

Lenalee suspicious stared at him for a moment but then nodded.

"Let's go after him."

* * *

><p>Allen came to Road. "What happened? Why was the explosion?" he asked worried and gently touched her shoulder she looked really tired. She never looked to him more like a little vulnerable child then now.<p>

"Road?" he asked softly.

She felt to her knees. "It's bad. The power inside is stronger than I guessed. I won't be able to control it and I definitely won't be able to bring it to the Earl. I'm so sorry," she looked at the ground. Earl wanted to make a research on it to find out why is more and more innocent founding near it. Her job was to make it bigger and bring it to Earl. Now she wouldn't get her candy!

"Hey, that's not your fault. We know that it could happen. Come on we just have to destroy it or closed it so the exorcist won't get it," he said to cheer her up and quickly jumped to the sky to cut her but a flesh of green appeared in his way and block him.

He fell on his feet and looked up just to find there the female exorcist. "Sorry to be rude but I will have to skip this dance miss." She looked him in to the eyes and frowned again. She really must hate him.

"I won't let you destroy it."

"Really? And why is that? Maybe it's where Akumas comes from."

She stood but only for a second because she didn't wanted to show a sign of truest in him or his words.

"Like I would believe you. I think that it's something very important for us and by that I won't let you destroyed!" she said with a determinate look on her face.

'_That girl really needs a lesson. Come on boy she's leaving you no choice unless you would like to betray the Earl. Personally I wouldn't mind that at all but I would mind if you will joined the exorcist.'_

"Shut up," he mumbled quietly but frustrated.

"You leave me no choice then," said Allen sadly and like in a trance and he went for her.

Their second dance was much faster and dangerous. Allen needed to end this quickly to destroy the portal so he didn't go easy on her but she didn't mind because she did the same.

Allen even put out his sword and tried to hurt her for real or at least scared her enough so she would give up but he had a feeling she would never do it. All the time he was also trying to destroy the portal but Lenalee was just to fast for him.

"You really don't know when to stop don't you?" he asked gasping hard.

"No," she looked at the dark blue portal that was levitating. This was useless. They can go on like this forever. If her brother was right even if he would destroy it, it would appear in another place like always but this time they wouldn't know where. What if the Noah would find it sooner than them? Besides Mike DeLariva was in and she got out even stronger so the exorcist aren't in danger there.

She smirked. "Sorry but this time I will be the one to leave the dance floor," she informed him and jumped to the door to another world maybe.

"Damn it!" shouted Road.

Allen just stood there like a figurine from a shopping center. _'That little bitch,'_ said 14th with a laugh. _'But it was really smart. See boy, never underestimate an exorcist and especial a woman.'_

"What now? If I destroyed it will I kill her?"

Road shook her head. "I don't know but Tyki had once destroyed it but it appeared in Italy the next day. Go get her out. If she stayed in maybe she will travel with it wherever it is going or found something useful for them. GO!" she instructed him.

Allen nodded.

Lavi had just appeared out of the forest still a little not himself because of the pain. Maybe he had a something with his head.

Allen looked at him and then at Road. "Will you be ok?"

She smirked. "A tired Noah and a hurt exorcist yeah sound like a great combination for a super cool battle."

"Ok I will be quick," and with that he disappear in the portal just a second before it started to rain.

Road sigh and looked at Lavi; and with a guilty face glance at the ground. She wished it could swallow her so he didn't see her. She knew he was going to be here. He had told her he would be looking for something to help the Oder and she knew it was the portal but she hopped. She really believed he wouldn't find her. That someway they wouldn't meet each other. That they could keep on their little game of secret dream meetings. But she knew it was all over.

When he had come closer to her he stood in shock. "Road," was all that escape his mouth.

Road quickly change from her Noah mode to normal. She didn't want him to see her like her Noah even knew he already knew it somehow.

"Road," he whispered sadly.

"You knew it right?" she asked slowly still her eyes on the ground.

"No but I was guessing it but I hopped that you're not…" "Me too," she cut his speech.

"I really hoped that I wouldn't be but every time I woke up I was. I was and will be a Noah and you are and will be an exorcist Lavi," she said painfully. It was like it was making a hole in side her but it had to be say. This was the end.

"So are you going to fight because I can't," he said coldly like they were strangers.

"We can't be acting this way. One day we will have to fight," she said trying to hold back tears. Who would ever think that would happen. Road Camelot was doing her best to hold back tears for a stupid love with an exorcist.

"One day. When I'll be a Bookman and I won't have a heart I will fight you," he said and went a bit closer to her. He looked around.

"No one's here… if that's why you're looking around."

He tried to smirk but it looked terrible. "We know each other well don't we?" he asked his part that was always on the beginning of their meeting.

"We like each other don't we?" she replied with her part.

He sat down next to her. "Aren't you going to look at me?"

"If I look at you I'm going to cry and that would be childish and you know that I…"

"I know. You hate when people take you as a child but please Road look at me. I want to see your eyes."

Lavi reached to touch her hand but then stopped and change his mind. Road finally put her head up and looked into his green eye.

He looked at her dark blue eyes trying to memorize every detail of them. They were so really this was the first time he truly saw them in real life not in a dream. They took his breath away just like the first time and many times after that.

* * *

><p><em>He went to sleep lately. To be correct he fell asleep in the huge library of the Black Order. He was there now three months and wasn't that bad except for a bad mission in Le Havre to weeks ago when a massive attack<em>_of Akumas had unexpectedly happen. That was pretty tough… even for him._

_Lavi found himself in a strangely looking room with dark purple and black walls. It looked gothic. There was a shelf with books and a sofa opposite to it._

"_Hi," greeted him a jolly female voice._

_Lavi looked around and suddenly there was a table and a young girl sitting on it with her legs crossed._

_Lavi was confusedly looking at girl. She was about twelve or thirteen years old. (Yeah yeah I know.)_

_Lavi went a bit closer to her. He stood in surprise as his green eye met hers dark blue. He was amazed. She had such madly beautiful eyes. Like lopes lazuli shining under the water. Unbelievable or not from this world was all he could name them. They truly took his breath away. There was something wild and dangerous about these eyes but Lavi really fell for it._

"_What's the matter? Has the cat got your tongue?"_

"_Well if you're the cat than yeah. Who are you?" he asked still confused._

"_Well I'm Road," she replied lazy and lied down on the table._

_Lavi blushed in sock because she had on her a white short dress and he now had good view under her dress fabric._

_He tried to cover the blush by a nervous cough. It didn't help much so he just tied to look at something else._

"_I didn't mean your name but whatever… why are you here and where are we?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? We're in a dream. You're dreaming. You're dreaming about me and you here," she explained still on the table._

"_This is strange…," though Lavi loud. "So I dreamed you up? You're just my fantasy?"_

"_Yeah and to say it straight you sure have some dirty imagination. Just looked at this place. Girl younger then you in a short dress like this and in a room with a bed like this is. Lavi that's sick," she said serious._

_Lavi blush got worst and he started to panicle looking around. "Hey! There is no bed!"_

_Road giggled childishly."What you want one?"_

_Lavi stare at her for a moment and then smirked. "Maybe but I don't what to scare a girl like you away."_

"_Oh, trust me there is no way you could scare me away."_

"_Is that so? And what if I'll do something perverse," he said and went a little bit closer to her._

_She finally sat up and looked at him with her magical eyes. She had a strange blind look in them. Like she was in a trance._

_Lavi nervously smiled. "Hey don't think anything bad. I was just joking. I didn't mean to scare you."_

_Road shocked her head. "No! It's ok I just… Bad was a memory or something."_

"_I thought this was my dream." He said suspicious._

"_Oh did I really say that?" asked with an innocent look of an angel on her._

_Lavi smirked. "Who are you?"_

_Road was looking at him for a while and then jumped from the table. She went beside him to the sofa and lied on her. "What do YOU want me to be?"_

_Lavi put a devilish smiled on his face, "My little kitten."_

_DDDDDDDD_

"My little kitten," he mumbled and she sadly chuckled in reply.

"Will they be ok?"

"Allen had never killed or took away any exorcist innocent."

"Never?"

"Never," she assured him. Allen always found a way to not kill anyone even if the Earl or the others were angry because of it. He just didn't do it.

"And you?" Lavi asked quietly.

"Five but I don't feel guilty because of it. I'm a Noah that's what I am."

Lavi nodded. "So you will understand if I ever kill someone from your family."

"I will understand if you will kill me…one day," she whispered sadly.

"I won't…," he looked at the raining sky and let the raindrops fell on his face.

That moment he promised himself that he will never kill her.

* * *

><p>Allen opened his eyes and looked around him. All around him were old building that looked empty. He first though that he was in the Ark but then again buildings in the Ark looked lighter or something. While this place looked depressing and melancholic.<p>

'_Where am I?'_

'_14__th__ are you here? Where are we?'_

Silence.

'_14__th__?'_

Allen frowned. What's going on? 14th usually always answer him. He usually talked to him even if he didn't want it but now he was silent.

Allen took a deep breath and let it out. This was for the first time that he was alone. Just him. His thoughts his feeling and emotions his memories. Being alone never felt so good. It was like he was free. No 14th to nuisance him. No Earl that he owned a life. No war where he needed to fight. No world around him. Just him and none else. He never felt leather.

He looked at the sky. It was dark like it was about to rain. He hoped it would. He like it when cold drops of water met his skin. He felt the freedom.

He sighed. He didn't have time for this. He needed to find the girl. What was her name again? The raid-haired called her by it. It was something like…

He felt the wind again and he knew it was her. He activated his innocent to protect himself but he didn't see her.

"What is this? A hide and seek game?" he called out. The sound of his voice made an echo that was moving tough this strange place. Was it just his imagination? No he felt her. She was here. Somewhere in the building watching him.

"Apparently yes."

He made his way to an empty bench and sat. He didn't feel like looking for her. Right now he just wanted to take a little break and enjoying the peace.

'_What else should I do?'_

Lenalee quietly watched him from an empty room in one of the old building.

He looked so happy and peaceful. All around her were empty and quiet buildings. She didn't know where the exit from this place was and she got stuck here with a comrade of Noahs. '_What should I do?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. <strong>


	3. Mad world

**Here is a one more to make it up to you ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**The title of the story and some chapter are used from songs…sometimes**

**And I apologies for the grammar**

**Hope you will have fun**

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>**Mad World**

**By LexieDragomire**

Allen had opened his eyes only to find out that it still hasn't started raining. How long has he been here? It must have been at least half an hour. How come he still didn't hear 14th? That all was crossing his mind and it was disturbing his peace.

He stood up. _'I was here long enough I have to find that girl and get out. Road is alone with an exorcist and that's not good.'_ He told himself seriously.

He stood a little while before he again sat down. _'Just another minute. Road is going to be fine.'_

"How come you didn't go seeking for me?" asked a female voice behind him.

He smirked a little and glanced behind him already knowing who it would be.

"I know you wouldn't take it anymore and you would get out of your hiding place. You were in a near building, right?"

Silence.

"Of course you were, "he smiled.

"How's your leg? Does it hurt?" he stood up and looked at her.

Lenalee immediately took a fighting position.

He didn't do anything. He just watched her with a sad expression on his face.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't like when kids feel pain," he explained with a sorrowful voice.

Lenalee frowned. He had such a nice expression. So calm and sad that it was making her feel sorry for him. That wasn't good. He was with Noahs and she was an exorcist she shouldn't feel sorry for him. It was his decision to fight against her. But why did she felt this strange feeling that was desperately forcing her to talk to him. To find out something about him. To know how he feels. _'I'm really weak if I'm letting him manipulate me like that.'_ She doubled her fists. She had to fight him. NOW!

* * *

><p>The Earl Millennium was widely smiling while reading news.<p>

"Hahaha, very interesting things are happening in the world."

"Master," appeared Tyki and greeted him with a hat putting down gesture.

"Ah Tyki, my boy. How are you? I heard that you and Lulubell didn't have a good time at the Ural," pointed Earl and put his news on the table.

"Yes we found the innocent but the exorcists have taken it away from us. We wanted to fight with them but then the general appeared. The red-headed one Gross. So we decided that it is better to leave as you commended."

"Yes I truly did tell you to leave the battle when ever would a general appear but I would like to know. When you said that you left why is Lulubell injured?" asked the Earl very politely and calmly.

Tyki had frozen. "Well? I'm waiting," said the Earl calmly but with a sound of a lion ready to attack.

"As I said we left the battle but only after Lulu tried to defeat him but well… he is a general," said Tyki nervously.

"Well, what's done it's done. Just remember my dear son. Never underestimate my warnings," he remembered him.

Tyki nodded and began to walk away but then stopped.

"Sure, but do the rule concludes Allen? I mean you always warn us to look after him but why he shows enough loyalty to deserve our trust." He turned around to see a not smiling Earl.

"Well my son. That's a good point."

"Why did you bring him here in the first place if you didn't trust him? He is a Noah too. Well at least he has one in him."

"And that's the solution and the problem my boy. Allen is a human with an innocent in him so he should be on the side of the exorcist but he also has Neah's memories so he should be with us. And that for we can't be too sure if his with us by my opinion. But indeed I really got used to him. He's a nice gentle boy an absolute oppose to Neah. He takes us as his family so his with us of course but I wanted if he ever get too closed to the other life. The life that he could have as an exorcist if he wouldn't change his mind. He could be in contact with them even now as we speak."

Tyki wanted to argue but instead he bit his tongue.

"Think about it Tyki. Allen could go against us if he changed his mind and that would be a disaster. No one knows as much about our weaknesses about our powers as Allen. He could betrayed and by that kill us all if he wanted to."

Tyki stood silence and Earl took his news again and started to read.

Then he quietly left the room decided to go take a looked at Road and Allen. He needed to see them. To see that his family is steal together even if some of it are connected to exorcist.

He smiled it was his family. Road and Allen were the closes to him. His real younger siblings. Even the others were his family he didn't feel to feeling of closeness. He didn't truly love them like Allen and Road.

Those two were his life. They were all that matters. If he had to he would kill for them. Not that he mind. He would give away everything. He would even betray the Earl himself if he had to.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey master your back already? I thought you wouldn't be back….," Tyki stopped speaking when he noticed a young boy with snow white hair and a scar on his face.<em>

_Tyki glanced at Earl and that at the boy._

"_Hi?"_

_The boy didn't reply he was too scared from the flying with an umbrella thing._

"_Huh? Oh boy, don't be afraid I told you the umbrella wouldn't break," said Earl with a big smile on his face._

_Allen really didn't look good. "Uhm, sir? I think he's going to… blenched up soon."_

"_WHAT?"_

_DDDDDD_

_After a while Tyki was with Allen on the toilettes and he was gently rubbing his back._

"_I…sorry," whispered the little boy._

"_Huh?" blinked Tyki confused._

"_I'm sorry for the trouble that I cost you. You had to stay here with me," said the boy shamed._

_Tyki stared at him in a silent expression._

_Allen looked at the floor and sighed._

_Tyki kept on watching this boy a while and then warmly smiled at him._

"_You did cost any trouble boy," he kneeled down to him and picked him to the cheek. "Be more self-confident kid or you won't get a girl," he said._

_Allen laughed shyly. "I don't need any."_

"_Now you say that but just wait a few years. You're going to have your head full with girl. Wait and see."_

_Allen smiled at him with a cute boyish smiled._

_Tyki had frozen the smile make him feel warm inside. It was something new and yet familiar for him. Like he had felt it a long time ago. Like he had a strong experience with that feeling hidden deep inside him._

_He shook his head and offered Allen a hand._

"_Let's go boy. Road is going to jump to the roof when she sees you."_

"_Road?"_

"_My… well your new sister. I'm Tyki Milk by the way and it's a pleasure to be your new big brother."_

_Allen smiled even more and held his hand tight._

_DDDDDDDDDD_

All of that was crossing his mind as he stepped into the ark. Allen had always let it open if they would want to join each other on a mission.

He smiled and then frowned again. Many days ago started one thing really bothering him.

"_Would Allen have a reason to change sides? Would exorcist have something better to offer him then a loved family like this one?"_

Tyki frowned that smiled. The thankful smiled that Allen gave him was chasing him several years. Somebody had smiled to him that way once. He was concerned about it.

He really had to go see Road and Allen.

* * *

><p>Lenalee took to the sky and tried to think a bit before she would have to reach ground again. She didn't feel good. She felt bed for fighting. It wasn't right to fight him but she had to. She just had to.<p>

She took a deep breath and went to attack him from up again.

Allen looked at her just as she was lending on him and block her again. He wasn't really fighting her. He was just blocking or running away all the time. That was making her feel even worse. She didn't want to be the bad but what could she do?

Another attack and another block. This was going to take forever. She will keep attacking and he will keep defending himself.

'_Do we have to do this? Do we really have to fight here?"_ he asked himself and sighed.

'_This is ridiculous. We aren't even fighting for real.'_

Allen looked at the sky and waited for her incoming attack. He's going to end this curious dance right now.

Lenalee jumped to kick him again but Allen had suddenly deactivated his innocent.

Lenalee's had eyes grown in surprise. Her leg stood in the fin air a few centimeters away from Allen's head.

He swallowed with sweatdrops on him. He had really got scared that she might kick him but thanks to her reflexes and think fast he was saved.

"Why did you do that?" she asked really pissed off.

"You know why. It was ridiculous but hit me if you l feel like it. I won't stop you."

"Activated it!" she commended him

"No," he refused calmingly.

"Do it!" she exclaimed more than angry.

"No!"

"ACTIVATED IT!"

"NO!"

"AAAAH!" she yelled and truly hit him undefended with her innocent.

Allen immediately collapsed to the ground.

Lenalee was breathing hard from anger that was burning in her. She has to fight him! She can't let her personal kindness make her weak.

"Feel better?" asked Allen as he began to get up. He stopped on his one knee and glanced at her.

Here it was again. He wasn't upset. His expression wasn't showing any sign of anger. It was again the same calmness and sadness mix together and spread all over his cute face.

"No," she answered truly. "I don't."

* * *

><p>After a while Allen manage to get up and went to Lenalee who was now sitting on his bench.<p>

He was now in his usual outfit. White shirtwith a red tie on her. Black jacked that had a big 'R' (Road's work) on his back and same colored pants without the 'R'.

He didn't reactivate his innocent and Lenalee didn't deactivate her. That way it was for the both the best.

He went closer to her and she frowned. _'He's not going to sit here is he?'_

He didn't go further to the bench and quietly sat on a rock opposite to it. He looked at her face. She was frowning. He had to bit his lip from chuckling. She was really cute. Now he at least knew that he Allen liked her and not Neah. Or not just Neah. Because right now he was his self again. Just him and her. It was truly a hilarious situation but he felt delight about it anyway.

"May I ask what your name is?"

She stopped frowning but didn't smiled or anything. "Why?"

"Well since we were dancing I think that it's good to know. For example my name is Allen Walker if you care to know. And yours?"

She stared at him for a long moment.

"Lenalee Lee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. It's a pity that we met under such bad circumstances," he said sadly and Lenalee sighed. If they going to be here they should do something.

She stood up. "I offer making peace at least until we find a way out of here."

Allen blinked and then looked at the clouded sky. "What if I don't want to go?"

Lenalee looked at him with surprised. "Why would you do that?" she asked without thinking and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

Allen smirked at her reaction. "Because we would have to became enemies again."

"If you didn't want to fight the exorcist you shouldn't have joined the Earl," she nagged.

Allen looked at her and also got up. "Let's find a way out or at least the Heart."

"How do you know about the Heart?" she asked suspiciously. If she has to stay with him she could at least get some information. Like why are the Noahs always a head of them."

"Everybody knows about the Heart," he shrugged his shoulders.

She was silently looking at him. He sighed. _'Great now you had done it.'_

Without anything she started to walk her innocent was still activated.

Allen went after her a few steps behind. _'What now? Nice job Allen you lost your one chance to find out something about the exorcist.'_

He looked at her back and though about something. _'Why did she let me go behind her? Shouldn't she as an exorcist looked out for her back? Or does she really truest me that much?' That's just insane.'_ But he liked it. He felt happy about the fact that she could really trust him.

He looked around the old buildings like from another world or so. They are dark and human less. _'Tyki. Road…'_ a memory had cross his mind.

* * *

><p>Road had ones convince him to jump from the stairs. He broke an arm and even got a speech from Earl how is life and especially his as the host of a Noah important. Allen wanted to argue that if life is so important how come they have to kill exorcist or they are creating Akumas that are killing innocent people but he didn't. Allen was sad and hurt and Road started to feel bad for what she did.<p>

"_A secret?" asked twelve year old Allen._

_Road nodded with a sad smile. "Yeah, it's a sorry present for earlier."_

"_Uhm, ok what is it?" asked Allen impatient._

_Road giggled and moved closer to him. She smiled and gently whispered into his ear. "I know where a photo of Mana is hidden."_

_Allen eyes were in a second covered with tears. He didn't know why but he started crying. Road once told him that the Earl had a photo of Mana. When he thought that he was the 14__th__ and he was looking for him but she didn't know where it is._

_None of them were to brave to asked the earl himself so they had to let it go until now._

"_Y-you really d-do?" asked Allen his voice awfully shaking._

"_Yeah I really do. We're going to take it tomorrow ok?"_

* * *

><p>Allen stopped walking and looked again at Lenalee's back.<p>

"We have an Akuma infiltrated in the Asian Branch." He said coldly and serious.

Lenalee also stopped dumbfounded. After a while she turned around.

She looked into his deep silver eyes with surprise and horror. "No way," she got from her.

She stood there quite a while until Allen hadn't start walking to her with a mix of emotions on his face. Maybe he shouldn't have told her. She didn't look happy about it.

"Do you…," she started talking when he was two steps away from her.

"Huh?"

"Do you love the Noah clan?" she asked like it was the curious thing in the world. And who knows? Maybe it was?

Silver met dark purple.

"They are my family. Do you love the Order?"

Lenalee smirked sadly. "They are my."

'_But being family with someone and truly loving them are two deferent things.'_

"It's a strange world," mumbled Allen with a sorrowful smiled.

"No it's a mad world," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. Read more ^_^<strong>


	4. Just a little girl part one

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**The title of the story and some chapter are used from songs…sometimes and I apologies for the grammar.**

**Author's note: I would like to apologies for not uploading so long but I had a little accident and I was forced to be in hospital without any computer in like 6 kilometers for about three weeks so it took awhile but I will go right on it since I have holidays so SORRY for the waiting. **

**Hope you will have fun ˇ_ˇ**

* * *

><p><strong>4. <strong>**Just a little girl part one**

**By LexieDragomire**

"_**Innocence. **_**An****Innocence it's a substance of unknown composition ****known by the ancient civilization that first cultivated it as the "Crystal of God". It can bond with certain humans, known as ****Accommodators****to form an "Anti-Akuma Weapon", the only kind of weapon on earth that can kill purify Akuma****s****, saving the souls that are bound to them from being destroyed by the Dark Matter that gives them their power. It is a weapon of the exorcists the "Apostles of God'…"**

* * *

><p><em>A young girl opened her eyes. She was in a white hospital room. She heard voices from behind the door.<em>

_She sat up on her bed and looked around. She was alone. Finally she was alone._

"…_I told you this isn't going to work Roulvier!" yelled a man behind the door. "You totally damage her nerve systems."_

_She quietly got from the bed and went to the door._

"_But it worked. We did it haven't we? She is now the strongest weapon against the Earl that was ever made…"_

_She noticed a mirror opposite to her. Her eyes widened. 'Is this really me?'_

_She went closer and looked at herself. She had GREEN hair and eyes with strange tattoos on her wrists. Her fingers were gently touching the dark spiral on her skin and tracing them. 'Mom isn't going t like it.'_

"_And that's the problem! She's a weapon now not a human. Tell me what are you going to say to her mother? She didn't get you permission to make a monster out of her daughter did she? Wake up already! We won't be able to control her!" warned the first man._

"_Will see," replied Roulvier with a chuckled._

_All of a sudden the spirals on her hands began to move. 'What is it?' they went out from her hand and tried to get to her face._

* * *

><p>… and with that she woke up.<p>

She was in a dark room sitting in a big arm-chair surrounded by thousands dark purple butterflies.

She sighed and hugged her knees. This was the five hundred and thirty-one times she had that dream from the time she escaped from the Order.

She rubbed her hair and a butterfly landed on her nose. She smiled and gently took it away from it. She placed it on the arm of the chair and got up.

She went to the mirror. She looked at her reflection. She was still about a hundred and sixty-five centimeters and she still looked like an eleven year old girl with a long and tight body. She still had green hair and eyes and she still hadn't got older a day. She still hadn't broken the circle and she just had to wonder if she ever would.

Suddenly little golden flying golem came through the window.

She jumped on the bed. "Hey Timcanpy what's up?"

The little thing showed her a recording from her city.

She smirked and looked at the butterflies all over the room. "Well we hadn't have guests in a while and we definitely hadn't have any couples. Let's go have some fun!" she laughed her eyes sparkling.

* * *

><p>"So you say that a young looking girl with light orange hair is an Akuma working in the Scientist Department in the Asian Branch," Lenalee repeated Allen's words with a designed frown on her face.<p>

"Yes," he nodded while they were together walking side by side but in a meter distance through this mad city. It was better than at the beginning even if they felt slight strange and hard because of it. They were still natural enemies.

"How did it get in? I mean Fou the guardian deity of the Black Order's Asian Branch has the Branch protected by a barrier," she mumbled but he managed to hear her.

"The guardian built by the leader of the Black Order's Asia Branch great-grandfather and that was a long time ago but not that long," said Allen calmly.

Lenalee stopped in the sock of understanding. "That Akuma was there before the guardian was made?"

Allen nodded with a sigh. "As far as I know he was there from the absolute beginning of the Asian Branch."

"What? No way!" she got scared. An Akuma! An Akuma had without any problem infiltrated to the Branch and was there to get information to the Earl. That's terrible! Worst then terrible that's was a catastrophe!

The new information made her feel sick. She was pretty often in the Asian Branch. How could she have been near an Akuma and didn't even notice it? She was starting to get tired too because of her boots but she just couldn't deactivate it when he was so close. She still didn't trust him. Or at least she was convincing herself that all the time but she had to admit that she didn't felt in danger by his side. She felt free to tell him everything. She had a strange feeling deep inside that he wouldn't used it against her, besides he was revealing his own secrets so it was fair enough.

* * *

><p>The girl was on the roof of one of the old buildings stuffily looking at the exorcist beloved her.<p>

The girl with dark green hair in pigtails was from the order and the white-haired boy was one of the Earl's slaves.

She smiled widely. This was going to be very interesting! She took a purple butterfly from her hair and looked at it. "Go make them a wonderland!" she ordered and let him go.

* * *

><p>They went through a damage street.<p>

**S…o…n…g**

Allen looked around in confused. "Uhm, did you hear that?"

"What?"

**S…o…n…g**

"The singing. Do you hear it?"

"Yeah…," she stopped walking and tried to understand the words.

**S…o…n…g**

Allen looked at the end of the street. There was a Ferris wheel.

"Maybe it's coming from over there," he pointed.

"Well let's go give it a try."

**S…o…n…g**

**S…o…n…g**

**S…o…n…g**

As they entered deeper in to the street and closer to the wheel suddenly a massive fog had appeared from out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"What is it?" asked Lenalee confused.

Allen looked around. The sudden change scenery made him nervous. He looked at Lenalee she was pretty nervous herself maybe more than him. He tried to think up something to distract them a bit.

"I'm sorry to make you upset or sad about the Asian Branch it wasn't my informant. I just wanted you to know it."

"B-but why?"

They both looked each other into the eyes and waited. The song had ended.

Allen thought about it for a while and then he answered her in true. "I want you to trust me. I'm not sure why but I felt good when you let me go behind you without a fear that I would hurt you. I want to know something about you and I know that you won't tell me anything without something in return."

Lenalee was awfully silent and serious for a while she even forgot about the scary fog.

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

She looked at the ground and made a small step forward. "You want to betray the Earl?" she asked.

Allen stood in sock and his eyes got big. He wanted to find out something about the exorcist but he hadn't thought about betraying the Earl. Sure he told her the thing about a spy in the Branch but he didn't want to go away from the Earl. He was part of his family and he loved him or at least had respect for him. He didn't even want to leave Tyki and Road they were his family. His siblings. His life. Deep inside they were connected by blood and genes of Noahs but except that they had a deeper connection a connection of their hearts.

Lenalee stared at his expression and then calmly said with understanding. "I got it. Family is a family I wouldn't want to go against the Order too."

Allen smiled a bit. "Thank you. Will you tell me something about the Order, please?"

It took her awhile to nod but she managed and they started walking again.

* * *

><p>Tyki had just came from the Ark he slowly was walking to the location of the portal that Allen and Road should've bring to Earl.<p>

He was just behind the tree when he saw Road sitting on the ground a few meters away from the portal.

He put up his glasses when he noticed a figure sitting next to her and saying something.

His eyes widened when he saw that the figure sitting next to her had an exorcist uniform on him. He couldn't believe his eyes. What the hell was Road doing?

* * *

><p>Allen and Lenalee were still walking in the fog. They got pretty close to each other to not get lost or fall. It was pretty scary for both of them so they tried to distract each other by talking.<p>

Lenalee had calmly and a bit coldly draw him the picture of life in the Black Order. He liked to fact that there was so many of them living together like a true family in a real home and that even when they were in such a population they had their own privacy when they needed it.

"You seem to be pretty interested in personal privacy. So do Noahs have to be together all the time?" she asked a bit confused about his words.

"Well it's not that. It's just that sometimes it is like you had a Noah in your head…if you know what I mean," he answered a bit nervously not sure if she would buy it.

She thought about it. _'He doesn't want to leave this place because he wants to be separated from the Noahs for a while? If live with them is that annoying for him why won't he leave?'_

She thought about it and ended up with her older brother face in her head. She smiled a bit. "So it's like they were in your head? That you have to tell them everything? That must be really annoying. I don't know what I would do if my brother got into my head."

He noticed the little smile. "So you have a brother I thought that you can't be your families," he said confused about it.

"That's right but my older brother works in the Order to."

"Hm, that's nice at least you're together. I must have been easier for you when you had him."

"He wasn't with me all the time," she said and her smiled was gone.

He got mad at himself again for this and tried to save it somehow.

"How long you were in the Order?"

"About eleven years," she replied coldly. _'Again! Nice job, Allen. Great I'm even talking or thinking to myself instead of Neah doing that.'_

"So you were in the Order about eleven years? Wow they said you were there long but I had no idea…," thought Allen loud.

"Who are they?" she questioned.

"Well Akumas," he answered rubbing his head.

"What? You're not trying to tell me that Akumas are gossiping?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course. Why? Exorcists aren't gossiping about deferent types of Akumas or about Noahs?"

"Well yeah…"

"See it's the same. Want to know your nick name?"

She blinked surprised. "I have one?"

Allen chuckled. "You're a powerful exorcist that can fly. Of course you have one or two."

"I don't fly I jumped and run at high speeds and used sound waves as footholds."

Allen put a smirk. "You shouldn't be telling me that," he said with a scary voice.

Lenalee immediately took a step away from him.

Allen laughed. "Oh come on I was just joking miss."

She frowned. "No you were pushing your luck!"

"Ok sorry," he apologized and looked sadly at the ground.

Lenalee thought about it for a second. It wasn't nice to be mad at him when he didn't do anything wrong. He's just a boy. He was just teasing. "So?"

"So?"

"Could you tell me what's my nick name?"

He smiled. "Girl in the sky or the wind dancer."

She looked at him. "So that's why you call are fight a dance because I'm a wind dancer?"

Allen looked at the ground slightly blushing even if he wasn't sure why. "Maybe."

"We call you the White clown or the White demon," she said to cover his acting.

"Oh," he looked curious for a sec but then grinned. "I guess that fits."

She nodded with a small smile looking directly at him. Allen blinked at the gesture. She had actually smiled at him for the first time. He felt the strange happiness again deep inside him. His heart was growing from it.

"Uhm," he tried to think up something that would camouflage this situation. "Where were you living before you came to the Order? You are Chinese, right?"

"Well yes I lived there with my parents and brother but not long. My parents were killed by an Akuma when I was very young, and they took me to become an Exorcist as a child. I don't remember much about it," she said a little uneasy. It wasn't easy to talk about it even now but it wasn't as bad as when she was saying it to Komui. This boy was a stranger to her. She could say anything. He had no allowance to judge her.

"They took you," chuckled Allen sadly. "They stole or kidnapped would be a better word."

"My brother and I knew where they are taken me," she said without any confidence in it looking somewhere in front of her.

"So? Just because they said that they are taking you or even say where it wasn't right. It's horrible. Black Order and Vatican are taking innocent kids or adults and forcing them to fight in a war while they are sitting on their ass and waiting for the resold. It's cruel. More than that it's a crime against humanity. People are dying and there families will never find out what had happened to them. Kids are growing up without their parents and parents are losing their kid without any reason. I hate Vatican and the Dark Order for that," he said with a cold anger that scared her a bit.

They were quiet again until Lenalee started.

"That's why you're with the Earl? I mean that's why you're fighting against us?"

Allen looked at her sorrowful eyes. The eyes that now understand why he was her enemy and why did the two of them had to fight.

"The Earl gave me a home and a family that I didn't have. That's why I love him and my family. And he gave me a good reason to fight. That's why I'm fighting with him against you and the Order."

"How did he convince you?"

Allen looked at the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Allen was thirteen years old. He had another serious talk with the Earl. It was now five week since Neah had appeared in his life or at least at his mirror reflection.<em>

"_Allen I already asked you this and I'm asking you again. Why don't you want to go with us to fight with the exorcist?"_

"_Because Jasdero had killed an exorcist on his last job," said Allen upset. "I don't want to kill anybody. I thought killing exorcist is bad. I thought you said killing kids or fighting with them is bad. I thought..."_

_The Earl sighed and sat on his throne. "I said it but you had to understand. We're doing it in the name of higher goodness. If we keep on fighting with them now and we will win. The Vatican and the Order won't need any exorcist. They won't take anyone away from their family anymore and that's what we want. I thought that that's what you want too."_

"_I do. I just… How can be fighting and killing in a name of higher goodness? It just doesn't make sense."_

"_Well boy, you have to find out it yourself but all that I can tell you is that if this war will continue five years or ten years or fifty years how many exorcist or our owns do you think are going to die?"_

* * *

><p>Lenalee looked at Allen who was looking at the dark gray sky upon them. "Because I was separated from my brother Komui, my only remaining family, I repeatedly tried to escape and was restrained. This caused me to hate the Order and Innocence but when Komui joined the Order to be with me, I stopped trying to escape. I now fight for my brother as well as my friends, as now I have a home and family to return to. So I understand that you want to do anything you can to keep them safe. I even understand your intention to safe people from suffering from the war but fight to end the war quickly so there were less people suffering that is not a good reason Allen just imagine that the Earl will win. What do you think is going to happen?" Her eyes shone with concern.<p>

He looked her deep into the eyes like she had the answer there. "I don't know but I know that this is the road that I choose to follow and I'm going to keep walking to the end of it because I love my family and I… have no other choice."

Lenalee looked away. She felt like a bulge was stuck in her throat and was forming tears in her eyes. "You could have a choice if you want."

Allen opened his mouth to disagree and to tell her about his true connection with the Noah Clan but he quickly bit his tongue. If he would say her the true she will never forgive him and always take him as an enemy and that was worst as if she thought he was too loyal to a bad family.

Allen smiled a bit and asked her teasing. "Did you just called me…"

Lenalee face changed from serious and sad to mega embarrassed. She didn't want to call him that. It was just a reflex or something thoughtless. It was only sub consciousness.

Either of them had noticed that a little butterfly had landed at their backs.

"That's not important!" she snapped quickly still with a bit pink on her cheeks. "What is important is the war. The Earl had started all it when he…," all of a sudden Lenalee speech was cut by a sound of a laugh.

She looked around and her eyes widened in sock. A little dark green haired girl in a black dress and with purple eyes was standing in front of her.

"That's me…," she muttered and the girl looked at her with a sorrowful look.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Allen confused.

The little Lenalee ran away and Lenalee without a word ran after her.

"Get back!" called Allen and ran after her but ended up lost in the fog.

"Damn it!" he coursed. "Hey, where are you?" _'Lenalee.'_

All of the sudden it all went black. He thought his traveling through the portal again but then he suddenly noticed light in front of him. The light grew until it was all around him and formed into a scene.

* * *

><p><em>He was in a dark room with lots of people in white coats in it. They looked like doctors but he knew they weren't. Doctor should help people not harm them. They were standing around something but they were too tall and he didn't see what it was.<em>

"_Please…don't," said a shaky voice of a scared child. Allen's heart started thumping in a serious trepidation. _

_He went further to them and tried to look upon them standing on his toes._

_He saw a little girl with long dark green hair sitting on a white bed. All she had on her was a light nightgown that she must have frozen in. She could have about ten or eleven years old. He blinked. He felt like he knew her from somewhere. Since had her face covered by her hair he couldn't say who she truly was. He glazed at her hands and notice very visible red marks. He swallowed hard and tried to hold himself. This girl must have been tight with chains. He felt like his going to throw up soon. He took a deep breath and again looked at the little thing. _

_The girl was apparently frighten to death but the 'doctors' didn't care. She was like a rare flower forced to like in a green house._

"_Now now my dear," said someone and went closer to the girl. Allen looked at him but he couldn't clearly see his face. He reached his hand and put it on the girls shoulder. "Be a good girl."_

_The girl immediately jumped away and hit the wall behind her. "Don't you dare!" she yelled and Allen eyes widened in the sock of understanding. "Lenalee," he called out without thinking. He needed to get out. This wasn't a dream or some imagination. This was a memory of a young girl that was violently taken to a place where she was a prisoner. _

"_I'm not going! It hurts and it isn't helping me!"_

_The man standing close to the bed took her by wrist hard. _

_Little Lenalee screamed in pain. Allen tried to reach them and stop him from harming her but he felt like he can go any further like there was a strong barrier between them. He coursed and continued to get to her. _

"_Listen to me you little brat! As long as I'll have the last word in this organization you will follow me command, understood?"_

"_Please please it hurts," she cried painfully._

_The man smiled. "Did you hear what I just said?"_

_Lenalee nodded with tears forming in her. _

"_And do you remember what have I done to you last time you didn't do what I said?"_

_She nodded again. Now tears falling down her face._

_Allen felt like he was tour to pieces. It was something similar like when Neah first wanted to take control but that was before the Earl had blocked him but right now he didn't have time to pity himself. All he wanted right now was to reach Lenalee and comfort her. Take her into his arms and guard her from every evil that would like to hurt her. He looked at her amethyst's eyes full of pain and horror and he felt that this little girl vulnerable as a flower had right now meant everything to him. All that he was and all that he is or even all that he is going to be didn't mean anything at this concrete moment. He didn't care about his family. He didn't care about Road or Tyki he couldn't even remembered their faces. He didn't care about Neah he was just a slight memory caught somewhere unknown. He didn't care about his life. He could die even now as we speak and it wouldn't matter to him. He even didn't care about his innocent. Crown clown could without any problem been burned into dust and he still wouldn't care because right know all his human being all his heart all his soul and everything that had any connection with him was focus on the only thing that truly matter to him and that thing was Lenalee Lee._

"_Excellent. Just be a good girl," he said and he put a hand on her chest, "and nothing bad is going to happen. Now let's go."_

* * *

><p>Allen was suddenly pumped back to reality or at least to the strange city.<p>

"What?" he looked around. Fog was everywhere he was terrified. He felt like something was crushing his heart from the inside. He panicked and started to breath hard. He had to go forward. He had to find HER quick.

He felt like he lost energie but he had attempted himself to start walking. He felt sick and more disgusted from what he saw and what he felt. He went to the heart of the dark fog only to find her.

* * *

><p>Lenalee was shaking on the cold ground beloved her. She was hugging her shoulders to get some warm but it didn't helped. What she saw! What she saw was five minutes of Allen's life. Five minutes of a life with the Earl and the Noahs but most of all it was five minutes of Allen's gift. Five minutes of watching how does a soul of an Akuma looks like. Their true unpainted forms.<p>

"Allen…" She led out but was cut again by mountains of rock falling on her.

She wanted to jump but all of a sudden she felt like her boots were hard. Really hard like from metal. Something was with her innocent but she didn't have time to think about it. She at least tried to protect herself so she covered her head with her hands and shut her eyes.

She waited for the pain but it didn't come. Emplace she felt warm. Not the warm that's becoming hotter and you have to let go because you feel uncomfortable but a different one. A warm that's coming from the heart. A warm that's saying about someone's innocent soul and lovely nature. It was surrounding all around her. She felt it entered her body through her skin and spread comforted and pleasure into her.

Suddenly she felt someone's hands touched her on her shoulders even through fabric of her uniform.

On the left one she felt a human hand. It was normal human hand with fingers. A hand that you would like to shake when you meet someone. A hand that belong to a nice person with a heart.

On the right she felt another hand but this one wasn't a hand of a human. No it was deferent. It was a hand of a warrior. A hand that's fighting and saving. It was a hand of an exorcist.

Lenalee opened her eyes. She knew what she was going to see but she was still dumbfounded when she saw Allen with his innocent activated.

He was in front of her his hands on her shoulders and his innocent activated to make them both safe. He looked like an angel with all the whiteness around him. It took her breath away just by staring at him.

He didn't really think about what he did. She was in danger and he save her. He was socked about it. It was like he had an instinct to save people but that was just crazy. How could he? He was a host of a Noah a Noah himself deep inside, so how could he?

He was still touching her with his eyes widened dumbfounded. Was it really that easy? Just do the unthinkable like that?

"T-thank you," she stuttered.

Allen gasped and nodded. "You should deactivate your innocent. It's not good to keep it on that much," he said to cover his emotions.

Lenalee nodded in a trance and did it. "It's not the fatigue," she got out of the trance. "It was something else," she looked around them like she realize something for the very first time.

He stared at her face. _'God she's beautiful.'_ He blushed at the thought.

She looked again into his face and noticed it. She suddenly remembered that he was still touching her and felt butterflies in her stomach. Her eyes widened in surprise.

'_No way!'_ She tried to assure herself that it was just because of the warm and not because of any romantic feelings.

Allen swallowed hard and his hands traveled from her shoulders through her arms and to her palm, where they touched skin on skin.

She gasped from the sensation and quickly jumped away. "S-sorry," she went backwards and slipped on a rock.

Allen reached for her but she fell.

She sat on the ground while they were trying to understand and pass through what had just happened.

Allen came a bit closer to her and supported her up. "Are you ok?" he asked again holding her hand.

She stopped a moan of pleasure from escaping her mouth. _'What am I doing?"_

"Y-you shouldn't be going this," she said. She liked it. She really did but it wasn't right. It was awful. He was still her enemy but from some reason he was a boy that made her feel happy and satisfied inside.

Allen looked at her. He suddenly let her go like he got burned and made a step away.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized and sheepishly smiled, "I promised."

Lenalee was hypnotized by his smile but she forced herself to nod.

"Just keep walking close to me this time!" he commended to her.

She made a step to him and they started to walk.

"Ok… I saw something…"

Allen looked at her with surprise. He remembered what he had seen and he swallowed hard. "What did you see?" he asked not sure if he want to truly know the answer. He saw her past which had only convinced him more that the Order was a cruel place.

"I saw… it through your eyes. I saw a soul of an Akuma through your eye," she answered and took a shy glance at the left side of his face where was mark of his course.

Allen took a deep breath and let it out. "Y-you saw how Akuma souls looks like?" he asked with worries.

"Y-yes, that's what I saw." She looked at him again this time concerned to not glance away.

"This is what you see all the time when you're near one? You see the true souls Allen …you see what they were before the Earl had change them. How can you live with that? I saw it for only a few moments… but it was… disgusting and…and terrible and I felt like they were calling for help all the time," she had a hard time just saying it out loud and still she was unable to described it. How could this boy be so cruel about they're suffering?

Allen looked at the ground. "Well and institute that suppose to be working for the God isn't the politest either Lenalee. I saw how that man violently forced you into some experiment and I don't think that's the way how to treat a child."

Lenalee was silent for a while. She had a hard time focusing on his words since her mind only wanted to analyze the way her name sounded from his mouth. This was the first time he called her by the name.

"Tell me are you truly Apostles of the God if you're doing such bad things?" he asked upset.

She frowned. "Oh is that so? So you're saying that Earl that's turning people into Akumas is better? You're saying that Noahs are the true Apostles?"

He did reply first he just stood there and though about it.

"I have nightmares," he said after a while.

Lenalee blinked. "About Akumas?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head. "Then why Allen?" she asked quietly.

He looked her deep into the eyes. Pure amethyst with lots of kindness and sacrifice for others in them. He could say it. Let her know why he had to be with Noahs. Why they have to be enemies and why he has to go through all of this.

"I'm…sorry Lenalee but I just can't tell you why I'm with Earl even if sometimes I feel lost in it."

"Just sometimes?"

He painfully smiled. "Most of the time."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. Read more to find out ^_^ oh and about the song thing I wasn't sure which one should I put there so it's up to your own fantasyXD by the way the begin of the story about the innocent is from an article from net maybe Wikipedia? ^_^<strong>


	5. Just a little girl part two

**Hi guys ^_^ how's life? No new lover or new life changing decision?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man all that I own is this story **

**The title of the story and the title of some chapter are used from songs…sometimes**

**And I apologies for the grammar**

**Ps: I wasn't sure when was -man officially happening. So I made that the time is the 1919 which is normally after the First World War. The Estelle's story starts in 1803. **

**Hope you will have fun **

* * *

><p><strong>5. Just a little girl part two<strong>

**By LexieDragomire**

"…**The power of the Exorcist and their Anti-Akuma Weapon is determined by the Accommodator and Innocence's synchronization rate, or the numerical value that is the reflection of an Accommodator's bond with their Innocence. A lower synchronization rate indicates that an Accommodator will have a harder time invoking their Innocence, which can place the Accommodator and those around them in danger but on the other hand having a one hundred percent synchronization could brings even more suffer…"**

* * *

><p><em>Lavi was dreaming again. It was now exactly year since Road started appearing in his dreams.<em>

"_Hey!" he called out cheerfully and went to sit opposite to her on the balcony._

"_Why Paris?" asked Road lazily staring at the Eiffel tower in front of them her head on her hands._

"_Well… we do have a reunion," he explained leaning his head down on the table but still staring at her reaction._

_She smiled sheepishly which wasn't her style and to be like this._

"_What? No sarcasm? I'm pretty disappointed."_

"_Go to hell!" she said and took her hands to cover her face._

"_Hey!" he took her hands and pulled them away from her face. "Don't ever cover your eyes. I like them," he said with his typical smirk._

"_Yeah right," she pulled away and laughed._

"_It's true," he assured her with a calmly the smirk still playing on his face._

_She laughed. "Whatever."_

_He looked outside the window. "Is this going to go on this forever?" he asked with a strange sadness in his voice._

_She shrugged her shoulders in disinterest. "Who knows?"_

"_What if it won't? What if when I will go to sleep next night you won't…,"_

"_Then I will come next time. What's the problem? You don't want us anymore to be like this? I mean it's your dream… You control it," she said with a strange curiosity._

_He looked at her. "Am I really the one that's controlling it? I sometimes have the feeling that you're doing it not me."_

_She didn't say anything._

_He looked at the table. "And what about my duties?" he whispered._

"_What about them?"_

"_I'm a future Bookman," he said coldly like just that all was enough to make understand. And to say the true it was._

_She took his hand. "Life is more complicated than that Lavi but now you're not in the real life, are you? You're here with me and you don't have to stress about this things right now. Here you can relax and let it be. No Akumas to fights, no Bookman taking orders from. No nothing. Just you and me and anything you want," she said with a gentle smile played on her girly face._

_He tried to touch back her hand to feel her skin but he knew he wouldn't feel anything. That way dreams were. You remember foggy and you don't feel the touch not even on a reunion._

"_I didn't know I had this sweet and careful consensus, my little Kitten" he said and looked at her eyes._

_She put a devilish smirk of her own. "Maybe you don't."_

* * *

><p>"How is it even possible? I thought they were my dreams," though Lavi loud while he leaned down on the green ground again.<p>

Road was still a little uneasy sitting next to him. "They were yours. I was just in them."

"But how?"

"Well you fell asleep and I just went to them and a little bit change them. You see when you're dreaming it's only yours. There are dreams that are memories of past or flashes of future or just mixed pictures that make no sense. Dreams take less then minute even if they seems like hours and you don't remember much when you wake up. You remember something but not many of it. Even from our meeting you had just some memories, right?"

Lavi thought about it for a second. "Well… I thought that they were just my dreams so it was normal I mean you didn't appear in them every night so...But how did you do it? And how come it was so real when you were in. I mean shouldn't there be something in our minds that can stop you. You know a barrier or a wall to stop you."

Road put a guileful look on her face on few seconds but then immediately change into a typical cheerful one. "I just tried it. I took a deep breath and went into your head when you were still up to see what it will do. At first I almost throw up from the complicated and chaotic pictures in a tornado inside your red head. Seriously I had a hard time explaining to Earl why I'm so sick," she said and made a grimace that she's throwing up.

Lavi didn't smile. This was the first time they mention Earl. It was the first time for him that it didn't have anything to do with the war. He couldn't imagine the Earl as somebody who was sad or scared that something's wrong with Road. From the reports he knew that they had a strong relationship between them but still it was hard to imagine it. The Earl as an anxious father who loves his family. Something so human just didn't fit with a creature that was taking souls from their peace and bringing them back to this world as biomechanical weapons of destruction.

He coughed and continued with their subject. "How did you manage to do it then?"

"I didn't stop trying. I tried it again when you were asleep and I end up being a participant or something…it took me about two week since I did it…"

* * *

><p><em>It was her second time she tried it. It was hard and painful but she managed to continue even when she wanted to throw out her organs. She was really inquisitive if it's going to work from the first time she tried it was fifth time then that red-headed exorcist finally went to sleep. <em>

_She already thought like giving up but then again she remembered his face at the battlefield. _'So human,' _she thought with a chuckled. How could she be so interest in something she hated for so long? _

_She found herself in an awful picture. She was a participant in Lavi's dream in which he was disappearing from this world._

"_It's time Lavi," said an old short man to the boy._

_Road looked around everything was in white it was like a…well like a dream. A defying gravity place or something like that. She went to Lavi and the old man and wave in front of them. "Huhuhu!" No response. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in irritation. "Great! Now what?" she asked herself upset._

"_But Grandpa I...," Lavi desperately tried to protest. "No more grandpa. You are now an official Bookman and by that you need to start act like one. We will be leaving tomorrow morning," said the grabby old man._

_Lavi stood there in silence. He knew that this is going too happened one day. That he will have to live the order but he didn't aspect it to happen this soon. He thought it's going to take at least a year or so but maybe it's for the best._

"_Can I say at least goodbye to them?" he asked quietly._

_The old man sighed. "I would be happier if not. It's only going to be harder for you. Besides I think they don't want to see you. A traitor is never welcome."_

"_I'm not a traitor," answer Lavi angry._

"_Really?" Both Road and Lavi looked at the left side where a man came from out of nowhere Lavi frowned. "What is HE doing here?"_

"_What is it brat? Forgot how to treat elders? Didn't mother tell you to listen to me?" asked the man with a scary smiled on his face._

_Road blinked and went a bit closer to the terrifying man. He was huge like a tree. He had red hair like fire and a few scares on his face._

_Road swallowed and looked at Lavi and then again at the man. "Is this your father?" she asked._

_Lavi looked right at her. Her eyes widened in shock. He wasn't looking through her. He was looking at her like he could see her._

"_Y-you can see me?" she asked blindly._

_Lavi blinked and looked on her shoes. "This isn't real is it?" he asked her. HER!_

_She truly did it. She was in his dream!_

_He looked at the old man. "Grandpa, don't let him take me, please. I will go with you and be a good Bookman just please don't let him take me," begged the little boy that Lavi had suddenly turned it to._

_Road let out a cry from a pain that had hit her from the inside and pulled her to the grown. She felt like all the air had been took out from her and she knew that she was being threw out from his head but at least she know how to get in again._

* * *

><p>Lavi thought about it for a while. "I don't remember that one."<p>

She looked at the sky. "I thought so." She didn't ask who the man from his dream was or anything else from his past and neither did he.

"So just my imagination, right? I just made you up, right?" asked Lavi.

Road chuckled. "What? I never said that."

He got up again and pointed at her. "Liar! At are first meeting you said that I dreamed it all up the room, you, your naughty dress."

"Naughty?" she laughed.

"Yes! I could see your underwear through it," he explained with a bit blush but a satisfied smile on his face.

"So what? Didn't like the view?" she teased him.

"You're terrible."

"Me? Hello you were the one that…," she cut her speech and shocked stand up looking somewhere to the forest.

'_No way! Was it really Tyki?'_ A second ago she would swear but now she wasn't that sure. Maybe she was just too tired. _'Stupid portal!'_

He got feeling a bit dizzy to and looked the same direction. "Did you see anything?"

"I thought so but… it's nothing."

* * *

><p>Tyki was silently walking away from his sister and the exorcist. He had to think about it. Even know Road was older them him since she was the first child she was still acting like a… kid. She was playing around doing stupid jokes with Allen when he was young but it was more to entertained her them him. Even when Allen got older she didn't. She was always acting like the little girl. Who would have guessed it? Who would have guessed that Road Camelot 'the Dream of the Noahs' that declaimed that she hate people had such a strong yet strange relationship with an exorcist? How come he didn't notice? They were talking about secret meetings in dreams? How could he not notice that she had change like that? He should have! He should have her read as a book.<p>

He smiled and looked at the rainy sky. No he shouldn't. He just couldn't. She was Road Camelot and no one could truly understand her. Not even her family.

Tyki stood and looked again at the direction he came from. Was Allen also so misunderstand like her? Maybe he had strange feelings about exorcist too. Maybe even deeper feelings than Road.

He went back to wait near the portal.

* * *

><p>The little girl was watching the two exorcist beloved her. She was quietly sitting with her feet out of the roof and her hair full of her little purple friends.<p>

All of the things she saw through her whole life in her little world were things that hadn't have any connection with her. Memories of other people usually exorcist that didn't pull her in. Just memories of hard and sad life that left a scar on the soul. Memories that have to be seen to be forgive and forgot.

But this was deferent. The boy was a host of the 14th Noah. And the girl was an exorcist. Such a familiar combination.

Also Lenalee's memories from the life in the Order were familiar. A little frighten girl lock up in the Black Order and was forced to do what they want from her. She was alone and scared. She was taken from everything she knew and she was forced to accept it. To like it. How familiar. Did she become a monster after they brought an end to her pain too?

And Allen who had a destructive power that could hurt any human that came to close and a VIP look behind the Akumas bodies. Truly sorrowful.

"Let's go say hi," she said and took out one of the butterflies from her hair.

* * *

><p>Allen and Lenalee were again silently walking in the fog. They still couldn't see where they were going but it was better than just sitting around.<p>

They were pretty close but still in their own distance that was protecting them from more uncertainties that was there meeting giving them. Both were wondering about their worlds how different they were and how could they grown up such strange two kids that felt such a strong connection. Because that was just what they have felt. Like they could understand each other. Like they were connected by something strong that was pulling them closer to each other to understand them.

Lenalee stole another glance at Allen and again embarrassed looked at the ground. _'Stop staring at him it's embarrassing and silly. It's absolutely stupid and childish, Lenalee. You're acting like a freak. This boy had killed or injured many of your friends. He works for the Earl and his agreeing with what he's doing so STOP acting like you had some deeper felling for him because you definitely DON'T!'_

"Lenalee?" He called her.

'_Must. Act. Normal.' _"Yes?" she looked at him and smiled anxiously.

Allen blinked. "You just…," he shocked his head. "Never mind." He noticed the awful silence and he wanted to break it but he had a feeling that it would only end up with another argue or quietness.

Abruptly Lenalee stopped.

"What?" asked Allen and looked around.

"It's disappearing?" The fog was suddenly becoming transparent so they could see scenery around them.

"Yeah, yeah it is," agreed Allen and smiled a bit at her.

They could see that they weren't in town anymore. Or at least there were no buildings anymore. They were in a dining room full of small purple butterflies lying on the furniture.

"What the?" asked Allen confused. First he thought they were Tyki's but then again these were looking more like butterflies then Tyki's so he doubt that.

"Hello," called a young soft voice from behind them.

* * *

><p>A Level 3 and Level 2 Akumas were heading to the portal.<p>

"Why are we going there? I thought we should guard the road?" asked 2.

"I don't know."

"Maybe something happened. Maybe Master Allen and Mistress Road are dead?"

"…"

"Maybe they were killed by the exorcists."

"…"

"Or maybe…"

The level 3 took level 2 under his neck with a deadly glance on his face. "Shut up you asshole or else you will end up as my meal got it?"

2 swallowed hard.

"Good. We're here because Earl Millennium said so."

2 quietly nodded.

3 smirked. "But it would be interesting if Mistress and Master were dead. Maybe the war will finally turn into a nice Bloodyland."

* * *

><p>Allen and Lenalee were silently looking at the little girl in front of them hypnotized by her whole phenomenon. Her small figure her light green hair and big green eyes. Even her skin was appearing like it had a light green color shadow on it.<p>

"Hi," greeted her Lenalee who was the first one that got out from the trance.

The girl smiled a bit.

Allen smiled with a polite smile. "Hello, my name is Allen Walker and this here is Lenalee…"

"I know," she cut him off. "I've been watching you two."

Lenalee gasped surprised. "So it was you?"

The girl smiled even more.

"You did all this things? The fog and the… memories?"

"Of course. I would like to thank you. It was quite entertaining. Maybe I should always work with couples," she said more like to herself and went to the tall table and sat on one of the chairs. "Well I believe we have a few matters to discus," she looked at them.

None of them moved so she pointed at the chairs. "Please."

Allen frowned a bit and sat opposite to her. "Wouldn't you like to explain us these few things?"

The green haired nodded and looked at Lenalee. "Sit please. I don't like when people that are talking to me are taller." Lenalee looked at her chair and swallowed. This girl was making chill run through her spin and it wasn't in a good way.

When she finally sat the girl started.

"I believe you are here to find something about 'The Great heart of the Innocence'."

They both nodded.

"Well that's quite interesting since you are an exorcist who hates God and you are an exorcist who doesn't work for the God. Funny from the way I see it," she said and grinned.

Allen who was curiously watching the butterflies that were flying around the mysterious girl was trying to think up something to broke the frighten atmosphere that was uncomfortably spread around them.

"You sound British," he pointed and Lenalee looked at him. _'Now was the time to talk about this?'_

"Hm," she grinned. "I'm… or rather say I was the daughter of Mary and Joshua Bennett." She cheerfully looked at Lenalee.

Allen did the same saw how Lenalee's eyes were opened wide and how her whole body was shaking. "I-I know who you are."

"Of course you do. I was quite well-known after all the things I did back when I was in the Order," she said proud of her self.

"Now why won't we buy Allen in?"

Lenalee manage to look at him her eyes confused and socked. "Her name is Estelle she was eleven years old and she was a daughter of two very strong exorcists and a potential exorcist herself…back in the past… 70 years?"

Allen blinked and just when it came to him looked at Estelle who was checking her tattoos.

He also looked at her wrists. Well he was part of an immortal family himself so he shouldn't be surprised but still an exorcist that became immortal? "So you're not a human."

"No not anymore. Thanks to the place that I used to call home."

"The Order," said Allen without thinking.

Estelle glanced at Lenalee. "Go on tell our friend how it was Lenalee."

Lenalee was silence.

Estelle laughed a bit. "Just start and I will continue with the private details from my point of view."

Lenalee glanced up at Allen who was curiously waiting for her to start. If the little girl that could make your nightmares come to life wanted you to talk about her life you talk.

She took a deep breath. "Estelle Bennett was the youngest accommodator in the history of the Order. She was only eleven years but her innocent was already very strong and helpful. Although it wasn't a fighting innocence more like a healing one. She and her both parents also strong exorcist were living together in the Black Order in 1803 her innocence was a parasitic type which was another curiosity in those days. Everybody knew the story of Bennett's. Even I heard it when I had come a century after her. It was said that Estelle had innocent blood. Just…her red blood corpucsles were full of innocence but the Order didn't know how to get a good use of it. Her blood had to be mixed… like in a connection with the innocence of the injured one or with the blood of the accommodator," said Lenalee avoiding the eye contact with neither of them.

"So Allen would you like to show how smart you are. What was the problem with it?" cut her Estelle.

Allen looked at her. "You… they couldn't take lots of blood away from you."

"Smart boy. Indeed. Mind if I take the word?" she asked Lenalee.

Lenalee felt the huge uncomfortable running through her but she managed to shake her head.

"Good," smiled Estelle.

* * *

><p><em>They were making just the basing tests like always. It was rare to have such a young host in the Order so they have to be careful. Just two normal (as normal doctors in the Order could be) were doing their regular jobs in her checked up. A supervisor Loren Tomas and an inspector Jonathan Roulvier.<em>

"_It's really interesting," said Tomas while looking under the microscope._

"_What is it?" asked Roulvier while he was helping Estelle get dressed._

"_Well it seems like she had something in her blood. Like her blood corpuscles had some kind pip in each one of them which were made from innocence substance. Unbelievable. I never seen anything like it," said Tomas fascinated by his new discovery._

_Rouvlvier took Estelle by her waists and put her down. "So you're innocence is evaluating. That's just amazing. Do you even understand what we could do with it? Her powers are already wonderful. She can heal innocence and by that the bodies of the accommodator," he exulted while shaking the shoulders of his friend._

_Loren laughed a bit. "Oh, Jonathan. It would be great but remember only her blood contains the innocence and only her blood mixed with parasitic types of innocent is healing," he remembered him and looked at Estelle. "You are a great exorcist Essie but you're still a little girl."_

_Jonathan frowned. "Do you even imagine what kind of wonders she could do if we found a way to make her body produce more blood?"_

"_And do you know that there is no way how to force a body to produce more blood?"_

"_There isn't doesn't mean there won't be. We can find something. We have to find something!"_

* * *

><p>Allen and Lenalee were without any interrupting listening to her story.<p>

"I wasn't a total idiot. I knew Roulvier was up to something no good but I was a child. I believed that in the end good truly wins. I believed that Santa Claus is bringing gifts, I believed tooth fairies take teeth, I believed that the war would end soon," she looked at her wrists again. "I believed in happy endings and good people. And that was the start of my misery…Lenalee."

"They…they damaged her nerve system or something and she was… she became…" she look at him and shook her head.

"A monster," said Estelle calmly.

"When I woke up in the hospital I looked like a forest fairy that you see now. I was sad. My parents were broken but the Order was satisfied," she shrugged her shoulders. "And that was important."

"They kept her in a cell like a prisoner and took gallons of blood to analyze it and healed or made others better synchronized and the Order was closest to winning the war then ever," mumbled Lenalee.

Allen blinked. "Is that so?"

"No," said Estelle irritated and Lenalee frowned confused. "Please, of course not. They only said it to make you feel like it was easy and it will end soon but believe me to war is going centuries now and I don't feel like it's planning to end any time soon, do you?"

"If we weren't close to winning the war was all the things they said about you a lay? That you killed a few members of Lorenz Tomas and Jonathan Roulvier ?" asked Lenalee uneasy.

Estelle put a grimace. "No that was true. I killed Tomas son who was making experiments on babies from orphanages and trying to create new accommodators also his son who he had turn into a 'fallen one' but I take that more as an act of compassion. And to Roulvier I killed three but I should probably more but I rather ran off. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain the loneliness and it was all just too unbearable… so I tortured them to death. Would you like to know how?" she asked with a dark face.

Lenalee let out something like a cry. Allen gasped and forced himself to hesitatingly look at Estelle. It was quite hard. He noticed that it was getting harder and harder to be in her presence like a wave of disgust was passing through his body and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't go against it. The strange power was forcing him to look away but after seeing the true soul's of Akumas it wasn't so hard to regret the command his brain was commanding. He looked at her and shook his head. "I believe none of us is that interested in that topic Mrs. Estelle but I would like to know how you managed to end up here and a little bit more about your powers please."

Estelle was seriously looking at him for a while. Thinking about how strong and courage this boy was.

She smiled. There were many people who had tried to stand against her torture but ended up failing except for two individuals.

"Well then I'm surprised you don't know," she said looked him and he suddenly felt like his body could breath again.

Lenalee blinked in surprised and looked at her. "You used it on us didn't you?"

"Well yes sorry couldn't help it," she said with a sweet smile on her child's face. Allen shook his head in dismay. _'Yeah, she would really make a great friendship with Road. Both childish and terrifying.'_

"But again I'm really surprised you don't know Allen," she looked at the window that neither of Allen or Lenalee noticed to that moment.

A little golden golem flow through it and said on her head. "Hello Timcampy how was you trip?" she asked.

Lenalee blinked confused when she noticed the little thing. "That symbol on him… that's…"

"Yes it's General Cross's. I know he gave Timcampy to me when he brought me to this… wonderland."

"General Cross brought you here?" asked Lenalee in surprised.

"Well yes he and," she put a genuine smile, "Neah Walker."

* * *

><p><em>Estelle ran away from the Vatican prison. She had been there for more like sixty years and she finally ran off. She had long time thinking about it. God knew she had and she decided that they don't deserve her powers. She knew her parents were dead. One of her prisoners was so kind and found it out for her. They died the year she was put her under lock. Her mother had one time told her that her heart would broke apart and died if anything would happen to her. Who knew it was true?<em>

_The first months she was looking for a home. A place where she could stay alone without rude glances of people who were shocked by her looks._

'_My lovely innocence_

_Looking around I was seeking a shelter_

_A place where I could stay and_

_A place where it would be fun _

_And where we could be together as one'_

_She was looking for it but she was always sent away with violent methods. She started hating people. Big fat pigs that only cared about themselves and tried to hurt her just like the Order did. They were bad and cruel. She started feeling angry about it. Why were they mean? She didn't do anything to them to deserve it. _

'_I looked almost everywhere_

_But in the end feeling lonely and sad_

_I just didn't see it anywhere'_

_She started being really depressed but yet at the same time disgusted from the action of many people. _

'_Is it really true?_

_No place left for me to stay with you?_

_My only friend, how can it be?_

_No one can save us from our dark misery?_

_No angels no God no love no hope _

_All had gone away and left us alone'_

_And in the end of all her new feelings came the desire for revenge. Thanks to what she came to the Black Order one more time and killed people who were connected with the tow monsters that made her at the first place. The only things that she regretted were that both of them were death and that she didn't kill all from their families. _

'_My precious innocence my only friend_

_I come to talk to you again_

_Please talk to me don't be mad_

_I had to kill the people who were bad_

_They hurt me and my parents too_

_They made of my something that couldn't say I love you_

_Something bad a monster was the word_

_Surviving on this world to bring pain and hurt'_

_After killing them came something like emptiness. With nothing to do she decided to stay in one town. Not knowing for how long since her innocent was hurting people and creating more and more phenomena on her roads. _

'_My dear friend what should I do?'_

_About twelve years or so she was finally caught by a strong exorcist and a creature that called himself a Noah. After assurances that she will not be harmed she started trusting them._

'_I'm standing here and what I see _

_A friend he says to me_

_Such a lovely nature and pure smile_

_Is it really true to have him in my presence?'_

_They took her with them. Two men and a little girl walking through the land and doing anything else but working. Noah wasn't hurting people. Exorcist wasn't listening to orders and a little refugee who wasn't hiding anymore. It took another five years. Going around the world. Crossing lands, visiting new countries. Avoiding contact with the Earl, other Noahs or exorcist and when it came killing as much Akumas as possible. She liked the life. _

'_But then again it came to an end_

_Although I felt a change_

_No more suffering in my age_

_No more pain and no more sorrow_

_Just happiness and a better tomorrow' _

_They didn't say goodbye. They hadn't explained anything to her. They just one night told her about a phenomena that they once found._

_A place that she could control. A place where she could be happy and alone. A place where she could live forever. Or until she will get bored and finally decide to live a normal life. Well as normal as a normal life of an immortal can be._

* * *

><p><em>She looked at the portal in front of her. "So what does it look like?" <em>

_Neah who still had his own body looked at Cross who was maybe younger but already a mega smoker. He didn't say anything so Neah took the lead. "It's an old empty town. No humans no… everything. Just a bunch of old buildings."_

_He look at Cross for help. The red haired exorcist chuckled. "Don't worry Essie you can fill the place with as much bloody butterflies you want."_

"_Don't call me that!" exclaimed Estelle upset._

"_Cross they're purple," said Neah annoyed a bit. _

"_Yeah but made out of her blood so bloody," he explained and threw the cigarette to the ground. _

_They all stood in silence._

"_I will never see you again will I?" asked Estelle emotionless._

_Cross smirked. "You don't have a crush do you?" asked the mean exorcist._

"_Go to hell Red-head!"_

_He chuckled but then shook his head. "Sorry sweetie but for what are me and Destruction here going to do I don't feel like we're going to have a face time any time soon," he said._

"_But who knows my mother always said that good wins," said Neah and went a bit closer to her._

"_No goodbyes!" she said when he was about to hug her. _

_He smiled. "Okay. How about a friendly hug then?"_

_She sighed and he kneeled down to her level. He gently put her into a fatherly hug and kissed her on her hair. "I really like your hair Estelle," he said instead of a goodbye._

_When he got up he looked at Cross with a look that said 'you should also do something'._

_It took him a while to go to her "Hey Estelle." It was the first time he had ever called her by her full name. This was clearly the end. "Look I would like to give this to you," he said and took a little gold ball out of his pocket. "I been working on it a while. It's a golem his name is Timcampy."_

_The little ball flew up and even without eyes he looked at Estelle._

"_I thought… well if you will ever get annoyed just by your innocent I think he could be a nice company," he said with a smile._

"_Hm," Estelle smiled and took the little thing. "It's… he's wonderful Marian. Thank you," she said with an invisible tear in her eye._

"_Don't get into trouble Estelle. And find something. Anything that will make you safe and happy little one," he said and put a hand on her head._

* * *

><p>"Walker," whispered Lenalee and looked at Allen who was quietly sitting in disbelief and shock opposite to her.<p>

Neah Walker. Mana's younger brother. The 14th Noah. The Noah of destructor. The musician. The Noah who's memories are locked up deep inside his head. The sadist who was torturing him for years.

He tried to search his memories for any clue why would a Noah like Neah brought Estelle here with a GENERAL and didn't tell Earl about it?

He couldn't remember anything about Estelle in his or the few memories from Neah that weren't deleted but nothing useful were there.

'_Great, now when I could really need your help you're off,_' thought Allen frustrated but thinking more about it. Neah probable didn't remember it. His memories were like little pieces of a broken glass with more then half of them lost during the road.

"I...,"started Allen slowly avoiding eye contact with Lenalee who was desperately looking for answers. "I didn't know. He probably lost that memory…," said Allen hoping Lenalee isn't paying much of attention to it.

Estelle nodded a bit sadly thinking the two strangers that had appeared in her life when she was alone and brought her here.

"I see."

Lenalee noticed the emotion in it but Estelle quickly continued.

"Well back to topic. After I killed them I ran off. I was out for about twelve years walking through the world and doing what I wanted to. It was fun really fun but I wasn't careful enough the Vatican was looking for me and I was really easily creating unnecessary and unnatural phenomena that was making to much attention. At one of this unnecessaries brought two men on my tail a strong exorcist Marian Cross and a strong newborn again Noah Neah Walker. Great combination don't you think?" she asked with a chuckle.

Lenalee who now wasn't paying enough attention into Estelle's words looked at Allen and asked. "Neah is a member of your family?"

He didn't look at her.

* * *

><p><em>He woke up early that morning like he had felt something was wrong. He could sense the dark from somewhere near him. Not that it was strange. He lived with Noahs who were full with dark matters but still it was a new one. Deferent like it was closer somehow. Really close.<em>

_The thirteen year old Allen stood in front of the bathroom mirror and yawned. He took his toothbrush and looked at the mirror before him. _

_He still sleepily blinked and look behind him. After that he a bit confused turned to the mirror again._

_After a second the brush crashed on the floor. Allen's eyes were wind open. _

_After another second he swallowed and tried to understand what was going on. In front of him was a mirror. And in the mirror was his reflection and behind his reflection was standing a dark figure. The figure had a big scary grin on his face and was all cover in a dark aura of evil._

_Allen again turned around but no one was behind him. "Who are y-you?" asked the innocent and confused boy._

_The figure remained silence. _

"_Road if it's some kind of joke it's stupid and I don't get it."_

_Still silence._

"_Jasdero and David you're going to really regret this."_

_No laugh._

_Allen looked at the figure and then rigidly closed his eyes. "Please…" he whispered._

_After about five minutes of blind silence he managed to open his eyes only to find the figure was gone._

_He let out an astonished and a bit hysteric chuckle. He was probable just too sleepy._

_He turned around where he saw the face of the figure three inches away. Frighten he jumped away and the demon vanished. Totally scared and confused he was breathing hard and looking around when he heard the laugh._

_It was a dark laugh full of evil and satisfaction from scaring him like that._

_He took a deep breath and turned around to look at the mirror. He was there. Standing right next to him and reminding him that he wasn't a human. He was a Noah from now on. A demon. _

* * *

><p>The Earl came to Lulubell's room. He was told by the 'maids' that she had finally woken up. "Hello my dear. How do you feel?" he asked.<p>

The female Noah was lying in bed with a tired face. "Hmmm, a bit exhausted I guess."

"Of course my dear I don't what to bring you more pain or so," he said and gently put his hand on her gray forehead.

"I just need to know what happen. That general beat you but not as much as he could do you know why?" asked the Earl.

Lulubell sighed. "W-well that bastard …wanted to leave… a message master…," she managed to said whispering.

"What message?"

* * *

><p><em>General Marian Cross was standing upon the hurt Noah who was barely breathing but he knew she would get healed and be ok again. <em>

"_Listen here carefully cupcake. Tell your daddy that it's almost time. I'm sure he will know…" and with that she fainted. _

* * *

><p>Earl took a deep breath and looked out the window.<p>

"Hmm."

"Is-s something… wrong?" asked half asleep Lulubell.

"I'm just wondering. How many figures must I send to bring Allen Walker here?" He asked angry and broke a chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok as an author I need to ask. Do you need to write on the flashbacks that they are flashbacks and who they are connected to or you do know? I'm just asking. And oh if any HUGE grammar or spelling mistake let me know, please. And I almost forgot there will be a kiss next chapter and I will finally get out the one day that it's all happening. Huráááá there will be a tomorrow. <strong>

**^_^ Till next time ^_^**


	6. Home sweet home

**Hello there! I OBEYED PATRICK'S ADVICE AND EDITED THIS ONE. I HOPE IT'S MORE READABLE NOW! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did Allen and Lenalee would ended up happy and together.**

**As always I am sorry for any kind of mistak and the waiting. Writing blocks of an author can be so annoying. Anyway HAVE FUN! ^_^**

**DDDDDDDD**

**6. Home sweet home**

**By LexieDragomire**

Lenalee and Allen were standing in front of a huge purple door with Estelle standing behind them. It hadn't change. Again it was an exorcist and a Noah who were leaving her.

Allen looked at the door. _'Just like Road's.'_

"So I figure you aren't coming with neither of us," said Lenalee after a minute of silence. Both turned to her.

"No. The Order still takes me as a hard criminal and the Earl… well lets just say I do not want to meet with him for now."

"I understand," nodded Lenalee and put a genuine smile.

Estelle thought about the smile. _Honesty_.

"I'm pretty curious about your smile Lenalee. It seems like even through all you had to go through your smile is still honest and full of kindness."

Lenalee blushed a bit and Allen tried to do his best to remember her that way. He felt that he won't meet her that soon again and if he does it won't be very nice.

Estelle looked at him. "Allen I would like to give you this," she said and whistled.

As an order Timcampy came from the corner and flew in front of Allen who was confusedly watching the little thing.

"As I said his name is Timcampy. Tim shortly. I would like you to keep him," she said and smiled.

Allen blinked. "What? No Mrs. Estelle I can't. You were given him..." "He now belongs to you Allen. I have a feeling you will need him," she said with a look that convinced him to not protest.

"Uh, thank you. If you ever feel like going out, my sister Road Camelot really hates humans and love creepy games and decorations," he said with a smirk.

Lenalee put up her browns and Estelle laughed. "I will surely remember that but… I am not sure about the human hating thing," she said suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" questioned Allen.

"Oh, you will find out. Now I will be going all the fun made me tired. You can stay a bit longer and talk if you want. Just remember. Next time I will see a Noah or an exorcist near the portal I will kill him." She said with a glance that could kill.

"Now have a nice day," and with that she was gone.

"Totally like Road," mumbled Allen with a small smile.

"That girl is one really big psycho… but I kind of like her," said Lenalee and smiled at Allen.

He didn't reply. He just stood there in an awful silence and tried to figure out a good goodbye. A goodbye that would be worth it.

"Lenalee I…"

"Me first…," she cut his off. "Please."

He nodded and let her took his innocence hand. He gasped at the pleasure from her touch. "If you… if we weren't enemies I'm sure we would be great friends… maybe best… but we are and neither of us can change that without hurting our families. I wished there could be a way but… there isn't. I'm grateful that I had met you Allen and got to know you a bit. I could see that you truly are a good person deep inside you and that's what really matter. You really hadn't destroyed any innocent, haven't you?"

He shook his head.

"I thought so. And you had never killed anyone, am I right?"

"Yes."

She could feel tears coming from her eyes.

He blinked and before she could think it up he touched her face. His fingers gently ghosted on her smooth skin. "I pry that I will never have to meet you in a battle again. I pry so much," he said feeling that he is going to cry himself.

"Don't pry for that… I will never see you again…"

He stepped away like she was on fire.

"I hope you won't," he said loosing his voice as he took the handle. "Ready?"

She didn't even have time to get back to herself again when he opened the door.

DDDDDDDD

When they came out from the strange world the first thing that they had seen was they're friends kissing in the grass.

They're eyes widened in absolute shock.

"Road?" Allen managed to say.

"W-well I think she doesn't hate humans that much after all," said also dumfounded Lenalee.

Allen looked at her and she chuckled and looked at him. "Estelle did say that she's not sure about the human hating thing anymore," she said. And they both looked at the couple.

DDDDDDDDD

_Flashback_

_Lavi started getting worried. "What's taking them so long? They had been there for ages! When will they return?" he asked really annoyed and worried._

"_Lavi I said Allen will keep an eye on Lenalee believe me. He's different. He's not like us," she tried to calm him._

"_You had said that but still… ah I worried about Lenalee."_

"_Really?" asked Road a bit irritated. _

_Lavi chuckled. "Relax. Me and Lena just know each other for a while and we're good friends. You know almost like siblings like you and Allen," he explained and stroked her cheek._

"_And see I'm not jealous like you."_

"_I am not jealous," she defended herself quickly with a scary look._

"_Really?" he teased her._

"_Yes. Besides me and Allen _are_ siblings," she mumbled calmer._

_He blinked. "Is that so? Interesting I thought he was a human…"_

_She looked away. His hand was still on her cheek. "Could you put your gloves down?" she asked a bit embarrassed. _

_He smirked. "Sure but maybe you would like me touch you somewhere else."_

"_I fell for a pervert," she sighed and he rolled his eye. "You're no fun."_

"_Eye eye captan!"_

"_That was cruel, kitten."_

_She looked at him and when she saw that he still worn the smirk she laughed. "Sorry."_

_Looking at her now he couldn't imagine her as the killer Noah she was. She looked just like a young but grew up from the inside girl. A jolly and cute girl with a gorgeous smile on her girly face. What could he asked more?_

_He took off his black gloves and put his hands on her tin torso. She giggled. "Lavi you're acting like I was from sugar."_

"_I just want it to be perfect besides I never taste you so how can I be sure?" he asked her calculatedly._

_She put up her browns and he gently pulled her closer. "I could move myself you know."_

"_Shush you are breaking the atmosphere."_

_Another laugh as he put his right hand a little lowers her neck while the other was around her._

"_We kissed a few times remember." She said and put her hands on his chest._

"_Yeah but we didn't feel the touch remember."_

_He inclined himself closer and she closed her eyes._

_And nothing…_

_She opened them. He was still so damn close but didn't go further. "Why did you?"_

"_I wanted to see your eyes…I want to see how will they react when I will kiss you."_

_She chuckled. "You got a really big fetish on them don't you?"_

"_Can't disagree with the true," he said and finally put his lips on hers. Her eyes widened a bit and he saw a little sparkle in each of them before she closed them and rolled with him on the grass. _

_He was passionately kissing her soft lips like they were the only thing that kept him from dying. It felt so real… so good. He groaned as she bitted him a bit. Well she was a crazy Noah so he expected something like this. _

"_Nasty," he managed to whisper when he took a break for oxygen. It was a small break since Road had after a few seconds pulled him into their second dance of passion. 'Definitely not a thirteen year old girl anymore,' crossed his mind._

"_Road?" he heard from behind._

_Road let out a laughed. 'Familiar voice.'_

"_W-well I think she doesn't hate humans that much after all," said so much familiar voice for him. 'Great!' thought Lavi._

_End of the flashback_

_DDDDDD_

Back to the presence time…

He stopped and licked her lower lip one more time. "I t-think we're caught."

She smirked. "You think? Just hope Allen doesn't want to fight for my honor."

"Great." He sat up and pulled her with him.

They both looked at the two teens in front of them.

"Hi Lenalee, how was you're tour?" he asked happily.

Lenalee blinked surprised. From all of the things he could say he said THAT?

Allen looked at him and then at Road. She lied back down with one of her creepy smiles. "Truest me Allen you don't want to know."

DDDDDDD

At the same time on a different place…

Tyki who was running through the forest thought about what was just happening. _'Great that was just what I needed. Where could they be?'_ he looked around he noticed another move. That had to be them.

He jumped and found them behind the tree.

"Master Tyki," said the level 2 surprised that was here.

"Hello boys. I noticed that you are in a hurry. Did something happened?" asked the Noah with a calm smirk even know he was a bit worried inside him.

The level 3 looked at him. "Well we did notice Mrs. Road."

Tyki nodded still calm and went a bit closer to them. "Well yes I'm sure you two know how much my sister loves to play, I am right?"

"Play of course," said 3. "We heard that she likes doing what she shouldn't but not that she likes kissing exorcist."

"Yeah we though she hates them but now. Earl isn't going to like it," said 2 worried.

Tyki put down his head. "Now gentlemen I'm not sure why bringing Earl into childish games of my sister."

3 went further from him. Like he had felt that this Noah was planning to keep the secret of his sibling hidden in all costs.

"What are you suggesting Master Tyki?" asked 2 suspiciously and held out his guns on Tyki's back.

The Noah stopped and looked behind his shoulder. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

3 swallowed a bit. "Put it down."

"No he's trying something."

"I said put it down."

"No."

Tyki smirked and took the lam of his hat. "You're acting really unrespectable. I think you need a lesson."

"Level 2 put them down!" Yelled 3.

"No!"

"Put!"

"I think both of you need a lesson," said the Noah and before they could react or found out that something was already happening they had explode covering the grass below them with black blood.

They're souls were now forever gone. Only an innocent could save a soul deep inside an Akuma. Anything else had destroyed them for good. He will not tell it to Allen.

Maybe to Road…later.

Suddenly out of nowhere ten golems in a shape of butterflies came and started eating the cursed grass. _'At least there will be some use of them.'_ He thought and walked back to his sister. Maybe he should now actually came to her and say hi.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Few hours latter…

Lenalee and Lavi were sitting in a train and heading home. They both were quiet and lost in their thoughts not paying attention to a very talkative seeker who tried to get a word out of them. After an hour of trying he gave up and decided to go to sleep.

Lenalee looked at him and then took a glance at Lavi. He was quiet. Someone who didn't know him the way she did would say that he's okay. That he's just tired or bored but not her. She knew that when he's tired he sleeps. It doesn't matter what he should do, where he should go or what's important. If he's tired he sleeps. And when he's bored? He's definitely not acting like this. When he gets bored he acts like a total psycho. He starts goofing around like a child. He's annoying everyone that crosses his way. His mouth won't give a damn to shut. He'll do just everything do have some fun. He's definitely not quietly sitting and looking out the window with a poker face like that.

Lenalee took a deep breath and looked at the window.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked still looking at the window.

Lavi who was still keeping his eyes through the window smirked. "Do you?"

She frowned still looking at the stupid window. "I asked first."

"Oh please Lena we knew each other a while to play such a silly game now," he said and blew air at the window which was dewed now.

She looked at it. He put a finger on it and drew with it a little pentagram.

"Lavi why were you two kissing?" she asked and finally looked at him.

He sighed and looked at his friend.

"It's a long one Lena."

"We got time," she assured him and gave him a warm smile to convince him.

DDDDDDD

_Flashback from the forest _

_They left none of them say goodbye to anyone but he felt that it was a good thing what should they had said? See you soon or till next time? Not a good choice since next time it will end up with another fight. All in all they were still enemies._

_He and Road were silently walking through the forest. He wanted to ask her about the exorcist but he didn't found enough courage. Maybe she was just entertaining herself when he was gone. Or maybe she just had betrayed the Earl even more that he had though he had had. _

'_Who would have said that? Road Camelot the first child. The Noah that declaimed that she hated the people the most was kissing one. Why is all the fun happening when I'm destroyed and imprisoned in YOU!' asked Neah who was now again allowed to talk in Allen's head. Since he was back he could see now everything that had happen through the time he has off. Just great!_

_Allen annoyed sighed. "So you're back." He knew Road wasn't paying attention. She already knew when he was talking with her and when with Neah. _

'_Yes I am. Missed me?'_

"_Sure like a stick in the ass," said Allen frustrated. He really liked the time in the portal. At least he was alone in his head. Maybe he should pay Estelle another visit soon._

'_Hey don't be so cranky boy. Besides there are more important things then your privacy,' said Neah with a smirk that Allen feel he had made on his face. _

"_Are they?"_

'_The two green haired girls. Yours and mine. Even when I have to say that your is more attractive. I don't blame you for wanting to kiss her. She must be a really good kisser I seriously doubt that she stayed a virgin with the body and face like her…'_

"_Get lost!" exclaimed Allen angry. He really should get visit Estelle soon._

'_Shish, you really fell for her haven't you? Well all in all I'm more interested in my green fairy. Who would have said that I was a friend with a general? But I wouldn't even pick myself as someone who would betray the Earl and look and see. By the way are you seriously going to keep the little ball? It looks suspicious.'_

_Allen glanced at the golem who was flying by his shoulder. He smiled. If Neah doesn't like him he will definitely keep him but right now he had more important things to get right._

_Still he wanted to ask his sister what the hell was that kiss but he doubted the idea when they heard a familiar melody being whistle really close._

_Allen stood and with worried looked at Road who didn't move a muscle just with eyes winded into nowhere stood like a shop figurine. They both had recognized the melody how couldn't they when it was the first song that Allen had ever played. And it was the one that was played at his favorite brother's birthday. _

"_Hello Allen. Hello Road," greeted them their brother._

_Allen turned around first and with a smile looked at Tyki Mikk. _

'_I just adore these difficult situations, don't you?' asked Neah._

"_Tyki hello why are you here?" asked Allen playing normal. "I thought you were with Lulubell on a mission in… Spain?" _

_Tyki made a grimace on his face. "It was Spain? Good to know," he smiled at his brother and went closer to them. He hugged Allen around the shoulders and looked at Road. "What's wrong darling aren't you going to greeted me?" he asked playing offended._

_She turned around with a cold expression that made Allen a bit nervous. 'What is she doing? He'll find out.' He thought and really wanted her to smile. _

"_Enough with the games Tyki. We knew each other a long time. And I can sense Akuma blood from you. I don't expect you killed them from a caprice so?"_

_Allen frowned and stepped away from Tyki. "You know."_

"_Well I have been here a while," he said and stepped behind Road. "But I didn't want to interrupted since Road was having such a great time," he said and hugged her from the back. "And I'm not sure what were you and the Chinese exorcist who I had seen leaving with the red-haired doing in the portal since I had to take care of two abominations." His speech was dark and encouraged. Allen knew that if Tyki wanted he could hurt them in a battle or just tell what happened to the Earl. _

_They were a strange family. Staying and fighting together below their father the Earl but still in a distance from each other. Truest but never stop watching your back was a good advice in the Noahs family. But still. This was him Road and Tyki. They were the closes to each other in everyway. If he couldn't trust them what does he needed a family like that?_

_Allen smiled and shook his head. "Well then I guess it's another happy trinity adventure."_

_Road with a chuckle turned around and hugged Tyki. "Thank you for killing those Akumas for me."_

_Tyki inclined and softy press lips on her dark hair._

_Allen smile wildered and Neah inside him made an annoyed sound._

"_Allen? There's something flying at your head," pointed Tyki._

"_Oh, that's Timncapy he was given to me by a girl from the portal. Not the exorcist."_

"_I see," he said and went a bit closer. "Is it really good?"_

"_Tyki!"_

_He put an innocent look. "What I'm just asking. No need to be suspicious Allen. I am your brother remember."_

_Allen crossed his hands. "Yes my brother that made us a five thousand dollar debt during an hour," he remained him with a sweet smiled._

"_On a host that should be getting crazy from a Noah inside him you got a really good memory, boy," he said impressed._

_Road laughed like a little girl and Allen felt the happy routine that's between them. He missed it. Suddenly he could clearly understand why wouldn't he never go with Lenalee and never betray the Earl. All because of these two._

"_Okay guys but we need a pretence and a good one for the Earl," he said and put a genuine glance at Rod. "And then I believe you will tell us all about the making out with an enemy thing."_

_Road put on one of her creepy smile that could make you scare to the bone._

"_If you thing you're ready for it."_

_End of the flashback from the forest _

_DDDDDD_

Presence

The Earl Millennium blinked and looked at Allen and Tyki standing confidently and calmly in front of him while Road was sitting on his knees in their sweet home. "A young little fairy exorcist who can what?"

"As I said she can make some physical… something that's forcing you to get away from her. Also she can control you through your worst memories. Like you can see them but like a participant that can't do anything about them. She's immortal like Noahs and she's quite similar to Road."

Road looked at him. "Is she?"

Allen smiled. "She's cruel and terrifying and she is quite upset with humans. Yes I think she's very similar to you."

Road chuckled. "Great. I always had a crush on fairytale's stuff."

The Earl put his head down in a sad expression. "Shame such a talent. Too bad she's not interested in joining us."

"Fairy!" Laughed Jasper who came to the room. "Yeah Road at least you would have a friend in your own age."

"Get lost!"

"Well you know once an exorcist always an exorcist," said Allen positive that he's not heard by them.

"Is it boy?" asked the Earl. "But then what about you?"

The room felt silence. All eyes were at Allen who had calmly a bit disinterest shrugged his shoulders. "I never was an exorcist nor was I?"

It took a moment but Earl chuckled. "No you weren't." He took Road off him and put her down. "Now when we're all together again take a few hours rest and then get ready for dinner. I think we have much more to discus later."

DDDDDDDDD

Tyki leathery fell on Road's bed once all three were in her room and the doors where closed. "Wow! Can't believe he actually fell for that one."

Allen who had sat on the chair in front of Road's big mirror frowned. "I don't think he did. I could felt it. He… he knows something. He just can't accused me because he has no proof and you two who we're there are on my side." Allen looked at Tyki on the bed and then at Road who was cross-legs sitting on her table in front of Allen. "But he knows guys and the Akumas which he sent for us are just the proof of it. He knows." Said Allen worried. One thing was to have a day off with an enemy somewhere in the forest. Act like it was normal like nothing bad could happen and no one could find out. Another was to return back and face your family that was cleaver enough to see that you are laying to them. What could be worst than to lay to Noahs?

"Allen, leave it." Said Road lazy and put her back against the mirror. "You're being too suspicious. Gosh Earl knows nothing. How could he away? "

'_I'm more on your side boy. Earl knows something for sure but I don't thing that he is not acting because he has no proof. I'm more considering that he's just waiting. Believe me boy no one is as patient as him when he wants something. And right now I think he has a plane in which not accusing you is the best way to his success.'_ Said Neah inside him.

Allen didn't response to that.

Tyki sighed. "Let's not worry for now. It's really been a long day and besides you still hadn't told us anything about the carrot boy."

Road chuckled. "What to say more?"

Allen smiled a bit. "Maybe anything. When did you start acting so secretly? You always told everything during the first question."

"Yeah Road you usually can't wait to break out a secret." Agreed Tyki.

"Just those which belong to someone else. Mine I like to keep locked out from the world."

"Come on sis you don't really mean it, do you? I thought we tell each other everything," said Tyki.

Road thoughtfully looked at her brothers. They were her true family. The only people that she could really trust so why not finally letting the cat out of the bag?

"Okay but Allen has to tell all about his date with the cute exorcist," she said with a calculative look on her face.

"Road," said Allen and shook his head. "It wasn't a date."

Tyki chuckled. "Allen you plus cute exorcist plus alone together equals D.A.T.E. Grow up Allen it's clear as day. I just wish I could see her. What was she like?" he asked looking at Road.

"Gorgeous. Long legs and hair pretty face and good figure. Totally dateable."

Tyki whistled. "When will you introduce her to the family? Or at least to me, boy?" he asked teasing.

Allen glanced at his with an annoyed look. "To you never and so to the family. I only hope she will never meet with them."

"Come on I can be nice. What? You're afraid she will fall for me instead?"

"Tyki. We were solving Road's stuff remember."

Tyki with a smirk looked at his sister. "Oh yeah sorry Road. You were about to tell us about your carrot boy."

She sighed. "Ok it was like this."

DDDDDDD

_Flashback 1914_

_It was war. Not just the secret one Noahs against exorcist that was hidden from the eyes of the world but also the human war. The First World War. She was disgust by it. Humans were monsters. Killing each others and destroying the world. Why they should be the ones who run it? In which way were they better than her? Disgusting!_

_She was bored so she decided to go with Lullubel on a daily check up on the Akumas. The Earl didn't want them to mess into battles these days. He just wanted them to watch. To learn and she hated it. Why should she watched them or learnt? Why should she care about them? Why Akumas can't kill them all and call her only when it's over? She wasn't sure why she was so irritated with humans or when did it started. She hadn't had any bad experience with them at least in this life. And she was revived so it must have been something she was born with but still from time to time were here those moments. Moments when she had a strange feeling that something was forgotten. Something important. _

_Still she didn't like these check ups but more then that she hated to be bored. "Because only a cleaver opponent knows everything about his enemies and only a cleaver opponent wins." Explained the Earl again, again and again. Total crap._

_She took Lero and flew on it while Lullubel was analyzing the fight below. They should stay incognito so they were hiding._

"_Interesting."_

_Road looked at her sister and frowned. "What's so interesting about a pair of kids fighting against the lowest level?" she said and looked at the young exorcists. A young Chinese girl that could jump really high and a red-haired boy with a hammer. _

"_You forgot about the old man," said Lullubel standing next to her. _

_Road rolled her eyes. "Oh right, the _old_ man. Really entertaining one."_

_Lullubel coughed but Road just ignored it as always._

_She managed herself to look down again to make her sister satisfied for once. The two exorcist split up from the others that were fighting behind the hill. She could feel that those were loosing. She always had a good six-sense on human's blood and right now she felt that the elders that were fighting behind the hill were death but these three were pretty good. They apparently were tired and hurt but still they were winning. She especially had her eye on the red-haired one. He was older that the little girl but still a child. Kids were force to fight in a war while those who cost it were sitting on their asses. Really human._

"_It's useless," said Road coldly. "They might be happy now but when they will reach their friends they're going to be broken." _

_Lullubel smirked. "Good point. Nothing breaks a spirit as much as death of a friend."_

"_Sure," said Road focused on the battle. 'What is it with these people?' she asked herself. _

_The red-haired smashed the last Akuma and relieved smiled. "Thank goodness that was the last one."_

_The girl also landed next to him with a satisfied look on her face. "Sure is. Now we can go help the others. I will go first," and before he could protest she flew to the sky._

_The boy shook his head and looked at the old man. "Shell we go old panda?"_

"_Stop calling me that!"_

_Road know what was going to happen. The girl will come to the other battlefield and find that all of her comrades are dead. By some perverted thing inside her she wanted to see it. She wanted to watch as the girl would knees to the ground desperately screaming for God or something. _

_She also flew to the place where the girl found her friends. As she expected the girl went the check each one for any sign of life left in them with tearful eyes and snobs. How pathetic. Then the red-haired came and found her just as Road thought kneeing on the ground and crying out a river. She didn't feel sorrow or some mercy. She was just quietly watching those two. Oh, how she wished she could come to them and say something like: Their death was painful and absolutely useless or if you we're better exorcist they would be still alive. She would really like that. _

_The red-haired took the girl around the shoulders and she put her head on his and Road…stopped breathing._

_Lullubel who was next to her glanced at her. "Road?'_

_She didn't answer. She was just silently watching the scene. _

"_Did something happen?"_

_Road frowned. A girl and a boy being together like this supporting themselves from the pain that the war brings. Something… somehow… familiar. Like she already seen it? Or… strange. It happened again._

"_Lullu?"_

_She blinked. "So you stopped day dreaming?"_

"…"

"_Oh, what is it?"_

"_Did you ever have a déjà vu?" asked Road calmly like always._

"_A déjà vu?" she thought about the word. "Like you see something and have a feeling that you had already seen it?"_

_Road nodded still slightly frowning. _

"_No not really."_

"_Oh."_

_Lullubell looked at the two exorcists. "I…I sometimes have a feeling like the doors… That behind the doors was something…. Something… like a riper."_

_Road blinked and looked again at the boy. "That's why you never close the door?" when she looked at her sister again she thought that she never saw her so… emotion._

"_Maybe… but sometimes when you or others go and close it. I go to it and open it again with a small hope that it… that something is really going to be there and that it's going to answer my question."_

_Road frowned. "What's the question?"_

_She didn't answer and Road didn't insist. _

_She continued watching those kids. Especially the boy. How familiar he looked. 'LAVI!' Suddenly crossed her thought. 'Is that his name?' If it was how did she know it?_

_She shook her head she probable just heard it and didn't notice it. At least she tried to assure herself._

_End of the flashback_

_DDDDDDDDDD_

Presence….

After Road told them everything about her and Lavi they sat quiet for a moment.

Tyki was smoking and looking out the window and Allen was playing with his fingers on the arm of Road's chair. "So you and carrot been dating for like a few years now? "

"He's not a carrot Allen and you better remember it if you ever want to send a message to the Chinese cutie," said Road with a teasing tone.

Allen stopped and his eyes winded dumbfound. "No Road stay out of her dreams, got it?"

"Relax. I won't interrupt her little beauty sleep until you beg me for it."

Allen made a grimace saying; Never gonna happen and continue 'playing'.

Tyki looked at Road and Allen. "Do you have those memories…," "They're not memories Tyki. They're more like feeling I can't even say if they're real."

"Whatever. Do you have them often?"

Road frowned. "No…," he said not very confided. "Ok I don't know. Sometimes I can't tell if they are or aren't sometimes they're…just strange."

Allen was still focus on his playing. "Could they be a part from your life? I mean the life you lived before. Like Neah also has some pieces inside him. They aren't clear or many but still they show the life he lived before."

Road bit her nail. "Who know? It would explain the others but I was revised just once and that was a long time ago the hell I remember who I was before but as a Noah born in the Arc I had to be strong." She frowned even more. "How was I destroyed then?" she asked quietly like even saying the question out loud could cost problems and the true was it could. "How were any of us destroyed?"

Tyki frowned. "As far as I remember there aren't any innocents that can actually hurt us so… what happen then? I mean we know that Neah was destroyed because he wanted to take his place but what about us?"

"Well if the Earl can block Neah inside me and destroyed you guys maybe you did something like tried to betrayed him like Neah did before him. So he had to destroy you first," said Allen lost in his playing.

Road hugged her knees and put her head on them. "Maybe he wanted to destroyed us so he could ruled the world alone but we came back so he had to continue playing his part," mumbled Road.

Tyki let out another smoke cloud. "Or maybe not. Don't forget we did try to kill each other earlier."

Road looked at him and smirked. "Isn't it interesting how a romance tale turns into a conspiracy against our beloved father?"

Allen stopped playing. "Road he's not our father."

Road turned around to face him. His cold expression remained her that even if he still is a human he had grew up with sadistic and emotionless killers.

"No Allen. Mana could have been the father that hugged you when you felt bad but Earl is the father that stroked you when you do something bad."

DDDDDDDD

A few days later Lenalee and Lavi had returned to the Black Order, their sweet home.

"Lavi!" yelled a grumpy old man when the boy entered the main door.

The Bookman Lavi's teacher was quiet scary sometimes even as an old and weak looking man. It was a strange combination looking so weak and being so rough at the same time. Who knows how he always know when Lavi did something wrong? Well except for the Road thing of course.

Lavi rolled his eyes and gave a conspired glance at Lenalee. "Five bucks that he's going to yell at me for loosing the stupid book." He said annoyed. Before they went on a mission Lavi had lost one book and somehow forgot to mention it to Bookman. Well but he didn't forgot to say it to Lenalee.

Lenalee chuckled. "I don't bet on sure things, Lavi. I'm not that stupid," she said and let her friend face his master alone. Even when now thanks to his conceded about Road they became closer friends than before. She didn't feel like making a listener of Bookman's speech. She's not that stupid she's just stupid enough to make friends with an enemy.

She went to her brother's Komui Lee's office. The whole Scientists Department that was working with him in his always messed up and untidy office made her a warm welcome with lots of sweet words and hugs. She loved them all. From the time that her brother had taken the lead in the order and new scientist came to work here all of them were acting like her big brothers. At the beginning when he had come and let her free out of the bed she was tied to she started acting like his tail. Always following him when ever he went somewhere. It was pretty hard to convince her not to go with him to the toilet. But soon as the time passed and all the new people were acting so nice to her she managed to get used to it and to find trust in others again. Now they were all she had and all she ever wanted. Her true family.

'_Allen,'_ crossed her head along with his boyish face as she reached Komui's table which was covered with papers. It was a huge hill.

Lenalee smiled. It was possible that he was under it.

She went closer. "I'm home!" she said loudly and as she expected the hill moved and a young Chinese man jumped from it straight to her and embraced her in his arms. "Lenalee!" he cried as a baby.

"Oh come on brother I wasn't away that long," she said smiling.

"Now that wasn't nice. I missed you. My little sister," he said and let her go. They sat opposite to each other smiling. They knew each other and understood and even when her brother was playing an overprotective psycho sometimes she could always count on him and trust him. She was grateful to be back in the Order. Even when in the past it cost her many pain this was the place she knew and belong to. And now she could think here with a clear head. No pretty face or good maters or charm that could fool her. Just her and her clear head.

"How was you're mission?" asked Komui.

"Well the mission was a bit unsuccessful. Unfortunately the portal has no connection with the Heart and it's quite dangerous so I don't recommend any new missions connecting with it. Inside of the portal is a massive soars of power that doesn't like to be disturbed and it will kill if it has to even the Noahs are aware of it now and I believe that they won't tried anything," she talked calmly and self-confidently.

"I see. Well that would be a good report for the Vatican but for a brother? Come on Lenalee what happen?"

She sighed. "It's a long one brother."

Komui made a grimace. "You're being too much with Lavi."

DDDDDDDDDD

"Come on grandpa it wasn't like that. I just lost it," repeated Lavi sadly even when he knew it was no use.

"Stupid boy. That book was one of three of its kind. How long do you think it took me to find it?" asked the Bookman angrily.

"Probable more then the second one you found," said Lavi with a smile.

"Idiot! It's not just about the book. You've been acting strange and unfocused lately. Something is all day on your mind and you better do something about it because it's making things worst." The old man sighed. "Lavi you do understand that this mission that we have here in the Order is highly important, right? The only way we can get the best information is to be here in the center of the happening."

"Yes thanks I'm aware of that…"

"Clearly not."

"Lavi you need to start acting like a future Bookman and if you aren't capable enough to act that way you shouldn't stay here anymore."

"Grandpa…" Lavi gasped.

"Lavi think about it," said Bookman before walking away and leaving a speechless boy behind.

'_Home sweet home,'_ thought Lavi annoyed.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

'_Allen Walker.'_ Was all that was again and again repeating in her head.

Later that day was Lavi and Lenalee sitting around one table in the cafeteria. Lavi was as usual making jokes and laughing with Daisy while Lenalee was calmly watching them along with Marie sitting on her left. Both of them were their comrades and friends. While Daisy was with his jokes and good mood similar to Lavi Marie thanks to his calm and patients attitude made a great team with Lena.

'_Why did you have so touched me?'_ she locked her hands on the table so she wouldn't tried to touched the spot where Allen Walker had lied his fingers.

"They're acting like kids," mumbled Marie looking at Daisy and Lavi who were making an eating competition who can put more potatoes in his mouth.

'_Why must he stay with a family that he doesn't like? He said he's not killing people or taking away innocent so why?_ Lenalee smiled. "Yeah as usual." _'So kids wouldn't have to fight in the future? What kind of a stupid crap was that?'_

"By the way how was your mission? Anything interesting?" asked Marie while drinking his tea.

Lenalee thought about it. _'Making friends with an enemy founding out about comrade's secret love to another enemy that could be taking as an interesting.'_ She sighed why did all her thoughts always lead to his scared face?

"Lenalee?" asked Marie after a moment.

She blinked and smiled. "Sorry I think I was a bit daydreaming. The mission was unordinary but nothing we couldn't handle, right Lavi?" she asked the red-haired boy. Lavi managed to answer something with his full mouth but none of them understood it.

Marie made a grimace. "Right."

Lenalee shook her head in dismay. "Well there was a little problem. We did meet two Noahs. The little short haired girl and a boy. The one that's called The White Clown," she tried to sound as easy and conversationally as she could so he wouldn't notice any suspicious behavior like that her head is all day full with an enemy except that they weren't very regular.

"Hm. Those two are always seen together well except for one time when me and Kanda had a mission a year ago. We had quite luck. There were three Noahs and lots of Akumas. We got beaten quite badly and I fainted so I don't really remember what had happen but later Kanda told me that the youngest of those three the White Clown as you say had actually helped us survive."

Lenalee blinked. More then the fact that Allen again showed himself as a good person she was more surprised that Marie and Kanda had actually talked. Not to get her wrong but her long-haired samurai friend wasn't the most social one in their group.

"Is that so?"

DDDDDDDDD

_Memory flashback of Noise Marie_

_He Kanda and a few seekers were locked in a not ending battle. He felt tired and even when Kanda would never admin it he felt too. They were clearly losing. _

_Another strong kick by level three into the head and he was off. _

_When he woke up he was on a battlefield with no one to fight._

_He frowned. "Kanda was that…"_

"_No."_

"…"

"_The kid. He stood for us. Said that we're no opponents for them. What an insult! Stupid pathetic brat!"_

"_He what?"_

"_The one with a pony tail like a girl wanted to destroy our innocents but the kid stood to defense us." he cut his speech._

"_And then?" asked Marie after a long moment of silence. _

"…"

"_Kanda? What did happen?"_

"_I don't know. I woke up on the ground a bit sooner then you."_

_The end of the Flashback_

_DDDDDDDDDDDDD_

"Kanda can act like an unfriendly screw but I knew he did felt grateful about the boy. He was a bit touched because of the not worthy opponent but he liked the boy. It would be quite hilarious that the first person that Yuu Kanda wouldn't be annoyed about would be an enemy. Even if I had to admin the boy hadn't… fight."

Lavi stopped playing around and looked at Marie.

"I had a feeling like he could do better. And he did at the beginning but when he noticed that I was tired he as well slowed down."

Daisy glanced at his feet. "Who knows what kind of punishment did he get for standing up for you? I don't think that he got away with it easily."

A blanket of silence felt on the table.

Lenalee made a tragedy smile. Even when they were miles and miles away from each other he was brilliant in messing with her head. Why must he be such a good person? Or why must he be and enemy? It would have been much easier if she never had gone on that mission. She wouldn't have met him and she wouldn't have to thing about him twenty-four hours a day.

She stood up. "Sorry guys but I think I will go rest for a bit."

The three of them came out from their heads and looked at her.

"You sure?" asked Lavi worried about her. He noticed that the mission had affected her more than she was letting people know and so did him but unlike Lenalee he knows how to hide his emotions when he needed.

"Yeah I think an hour or two of sleep will do the job," she said with a typical warm smile that had almost fooled him.

He smirked. Even when no one was better at hiding his true feeling as a future Bookman he almost forgot what a master of fake smiles to make others fell better Lenalee was but unfortunately for her Lavi knew what had happen. He knew she had felt for the White Demon.

DDDDDDDDD

The same day

Komui was satisfied about having his sister back sitting in is office and chatting with Reever one of the scientist and his good friend when he heard the telephone rang.

Reever easily took it and put it to his ear. "The Black Order. Chief Komui Lee's office Reever speaking, how can I help you?"

"This is Inspector Malcolm Roulvier may I speak with Komui, please?"

The phone had frozen in Reever's hand. He blankly looked at Komui which immediately told him that the person who is calling is somebody from Lenalee's past.

"Hello Inspector Roulvier."

Komui with a very good poker face took the phone. If Lenalee was a Master of fake smiles Komui was a master of poker faces.

He took a deep breath and happily screamed. "Aaaaaa Inspector Roulvier! How are you? We haven't heard about you in ages!"

Reever crossed his hands and mumbled. "And it would be better if we didn't in another ages."

"Komui I had just read the record of the portal mission from Lenalee and the Bookman Jr. such a shame but maybe there still would be a way to make it useful."

"I'm sorry Sir but Lenalee and Lavi made it clear that it isn't. If we of course don't want to put the lives of our people in risk without any chance of success," said Komui slowly to give each word some vitality.

"Yes we wouldn't want that to happen. By the way me and a few of the most important members of Vatican are coming on the Exorcist Ball that's coming. It will be soon won't it?"

Komui made a crooked smile. "Of course our Ball it will be a pleasure to have you and your friend here."

"Better to say him and his dogs!" said Reever loudly.

"Shush!" made Komui a gesture.

"I'm sorry Inspector but we have a lot of work here."

"I understand. Well that's all for now. See you in two weeks Komui and don't forget to say hello to Lenalee."

Komui froze. "Sure. Good bye!"

Reever looked at him. "The Ball great all that we needed was his ass here."

"Oh Reever come on. You knew he would come. He always comes." Said the Chief and turned around for Reever to not see his face. "And he always says hello to her."

DDDDDDDD

That night

It was night. Allen was quietly passing through silent rooms of the mansion they were living right now. It was a nice place. The Earl always found them a nice place to live. A nice and close to human's place to 'live'. He always felt a bit morbid about it but he never commented or fought. He had made himself quite enough of problems by not killing and destroying. A bad home style is the less to complain about.

He felt tired like a lost soul in this strange world full of pain and discomfort. He missed the girl.

He smirked. _'Lenalee Lee who knows what are you doing right now?' _For the last few days he was doing all he could to stop himself from thinking about her but tonight he decided that maybe it was good to thing about her. Maybe was Lenalee Lee a thing to think about when times are bad and people are lonely. _'Well you can always ask Road to teach you how to get into someone's dream,' _said Neah.

He thought about it. Road did say she could send her a message through a dream, right?

'_Or you can do it the Noah's way. Kidnap her and make some fun with her.'_

Allen let out a small laugh. "You never change, do you?"

'_What do you think? I got a question. Must the stupid golem be with us all the time?' _he asked annoyed.

Allen looked at the little golem that was sitting on his arm. "What do you think?"

When he reached Jasdero and David's room he heard a terrible noise.

He opened the door and with a lazy face looked in. "Hey! Are you trying the wake up the whole house?"

The room was a mess as usual and the owners were lying on the ground.

Jasdero stood up. "Shut up Neah! We're building."

"Yeah so shut up!" agreed David. Even when Allen had a suspicion that he didn't even know what was he agreeing to.

Allen's face didn't change. "How many times. My name is Allen!"

"Sure but you're the host of Neah so you're Neah!" explained Jasdero.

"Okay, and what are you building?"

David all happy by his interest showed him an awfully looking teddy.

Allen eyes winded. "What the? That's disgusting!" he said on the address of the terrible thing.

(Jasdevi style : If you want to know what it was. Think of the most disgusting teddy you can imagine with red eyes, vampire teeth, rocker necklace and blew up by dynamite. If you started felling that your food wants to come out of your stomach you got the picture XD)

"It's a birthday gift for Road you thing she'll like it?"

Allen swallowed. _'And I thought Akumas souls are terrible!'_ "Well anybody else would have thrown up by just looking at it," said Allen and looked away himself. "But Road? She might actually like it," he said and walked out.

'_Oops somebody forgot about his big sister's birthday that wasn't nice of you, boy.' _

"Shut up!"

He felt bad. From that had happen the fact that Road is going to have birthday had completely flew out of his head. _'Nice job Allen.'_

Thinking about what he should buy her he couldn't help himself thing about the bizarreness of it.

DDDDDDDD

_Flashback of Allen Walker _

_He was twelve. The Earl and the others had slowly become his family. It was the day of Lulubell's birthday and Allen was more then excited. He and Road had given her a necklace. He even got used to the fact that he had as much money as he wanted but still it couldn't replace him his father._

_He couldn't wait to see how Noahs are celebrating their birthdays when they were immortal. _

"_Doesn't it get bored celebrating them over and over again with the same people?" he asked Road when she picking dress to wear._

_She made a grimace. "What can be boring about receiving presents and dancing and making fun?" she asked._

"_Well nothing but what about the routine?"_

"_Allen it's never a routine. We always moved from place to place we're always inviting people with bad reputation and make a scandal. Its great wait and see!"_

_DDDDDDDDD_

_When he took his place next to Road on a huge staircase he was shocked. His eye immediately made him knew that the party was full of Akumas looking like people standing next to real people._

"_R-road," he mumbled. _

"_I know. We always do it that way."_

"_But are they going to kill…."_

"_No. It's forbidden to kill the people during the party…," she cut her speech and Allen had a feeling she wanted to say something more. "Allen, don't stay to the end of the party."_

_Allen frowned. "Why?'_

"_Just don't! Trust me it's for your own good."_

_End of the flashback_

_DDDDDDDD_

Presence

He had never asked her what was happening at the end of the party but he knew people were probably dead. He was grateful that Road and Tyki had always made him leave just in time.

He looked at the little golem on his arm. "Did you hear Tim? We're going to have a party. Nothing shows you the true face of a person than a good alcohol drinking party. Wait in two weeks and see."

The golem didn't react.

**DDDDDDDDDD**

**So that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed and read on because we are going to have a ball soon. ^_^**


	7. The Sinners Ball

**Hello the new chapter has been created! Sorry for waiting but as you can see it is quite a long one so it couldn't been done sooner if I wanted to make it the way I liked and right now it's the best I could make if we skip the grammar or spelling part. Plus WE ARE STILL HAVING SCHOOL. Life really sucks sometimes. XD I want my holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Well I got a news -Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Hishino Katsura what a shock XD but the poem is mine just that one sentence was used from 'FFH and the song was Undone' but except for that one sentence it's all mine so no stealing!**

**Have fun! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>7. The Sinners Ball <strong>

**By LexieDragomire**

"_My dear_

_Do not fear_

_We shell rise in the huge hall_

_Where we will dance at the Sinner's Ball_

_The cancer inside may be stealing me sleep_

_It's hunting me, killing me but I just must let it be_

_The cancer, sweetest than sugar inside of me_

_The cancer is love sweetest as love can be_

_But remember it might only be a dream…_

_The day is over and the night came upon us my dear_

_So let's dance to the breakdown and hold back all our fears_

_As the morning light comes we will be dead_

_But for now let's dance in passion and love not being sad_

_Sorrow is beautiful with you_

_Pain and misery feels like a dream come true_

_Never let you fall_

_Never let you leave_

_Never ending ball inside a never ending sleep_

_My dear_

_Do not fear_

_We shell dance the dance, the dance that's cursed_

_On the ball of the smiling Sinner that will never let us stop and leave_

_That way it will be_

_Forever you and me…"_

* * *

><p><em><span>The Noahs residence<span>_

Allen Walker slowly got out of his bed and walk to the nearest window where he looked up on the sky covered with a stared blanked.

He could tried to go back to sleep but he knew it would be no use. From the day he had met her he wasn't avail to sleep. She was all day and night on his mind like a parasite that was eating from the inside. He felt lost. For the years he had gotten a bit used to Neah who was like his damned shadow but her? She wasn't even with him but she perfectly managed to get under his skin. He looked at his reflection in the window which was always accompanied with Neah's and pushed away a necessary question that wanted to come to his lips.

'_Do you think about me as well?' _

* * *

><p><em><span>Dream<span>_

Road silently felt on the bed. "What took you so long?" she asked a bit annoyed when Lavi finally felt asleep and came to there dreamland.

Lavi smirked. "Why is it that kids are so impatient?"

She gave him a frown. "Not funny!"

He just laughed and sat next to her. "You're terrible."

"Thank you."

She smiled. "So why were you late this time?"

His face changed from relaxed to irritate. "The old panda gave me quite a heap of books to study."

She frowned. "You thing he knows something?"

"The old panda definitely knows something. He just doesn't know what. I think he thinks I have something with Lenalee."

Road made a grimace. "Can't wait to tell Allen about that," she giggled. "Tell me does he have a reason to think something like that?"

"Jealous aren't we?"

"In your dreams," she showed him her tongue.

He laughed and brushed her hair annoyed that he can't feel their softness. "That's where I like them the most! By the way you aren't showing up often yourself so what are you doing? Teasing Allen all night long?"

She looked at him. "No preparing for my birthday it will be in two day now."

Lavi surprised blinked. "Really? Well we will be having a ball in two day?"

"A ball?"

"Yeah, it will be something like the Exorcist's ball. We're celebrating it every year."

"Is that so? How come you never mention it before?" she asked sating up.

He smirked. "Well you never asked besides you also never mention that you're celebrating a birthday, did ya? By the way what do you guys do on a birthday?" he asked interest. Noahs and birthdays, all that was crossing his head on that subject was some hard alcohol and dirty thoughts.

She looked away a bit wondering what she should really let him know. He was a human like Allen. And even ever she sent Allen early to the bed it was for his own good so he wouldn't have to see what kind of things were later at the party happening. Now there was Lavi who wanted to know what they are doing on a typical birthday. He could be taken as her boyfriend or lover now so just like a sister to Allen she had to do her best to protect him, right?

"Well, we make a party. Invite, make fun, eat, drink, give gifts, and celebrate." She hoped that will be a satisfied answer despite the fact that he was so curious sometimes. Unfortunately, this was one of those times.

"Oh come on. I'm sure you much more than that," he said and hugged her around the waists. "So? Don't let me beg!" he said into her ear passionately.

She bit her lip. "But I said all that we do."

"Okay how about who are you inviting?"

"Family and Akumas," she said aware that she skipped a group that was also on the list of guests.

He thought about it. "And that's all? Just you and your pets? That's interesting but… no you're right who else could you invite?"

"Well we could send you an inviting list to the Black Order but I'm not sure it would make a pleasant announce."

He smirked. "Yeah, that's got a point. Plus you don't really make out with humans, do you?"

She hugged him around the neck missing his warm skin taste. "Well we do have a few exceptions." And with that she pressed her lips against his.

He looked askance. "This is a really pain. Can't you do something to make them material?"

She laughed. "You really got on the kissing thing."

* * *

><p><em><span>The morning at the Black Order<span>_

Lenalee's eyes were focus on the dark green wall upon her bed where she was already changed into her uniform lying.

'_How many days was it now?'_ she asked herself.

But truly it didn't matter because she knew that not even after a year she will manage to forget him or at least stop nonstop thinking about him.

"Lenalee?" called a cheerful voice of her brother behind the door.

She sighed and stood up from the bed. It was time to play normal and help with the ball.

"I'm coming."

* * *

><p>The Black Order as the organist of the ball had a lot of work to do to make everything perfect for the many important guest that were coming and of course organizing ball was definitely one of Komui's favorite jobs as the head of the Black Order. All in all it was one of the only thing that Komui Lee was seen to do as a supervisor except building psycho robots. And nothing was better that organizing balls and building robots to it. XD<p>

So now Komui's always messed up office became even more messed up because it became the ball organizing headquarters were about fifty people were working on decorations and ten were working on the Order things.

Suddenly the door had open and Komui with a BIG smile ran to his sister and showed her a little pink robot bunny that he made.

Lenalee blinked and curiously asked. "Eh Komui, what is that?"

His smile fainted a bit. "Well what does it look like?"

"An ugly robot," yelled Reever his collegian and friend who liked to tease him from the other side of the office where he was reading some documents that he was sure that if he would leave them on Komui would never been read. No one ever understood how a lazy and unreliable person like Komui could end up on the head of the organization or how could he stood in as important position as being a supervisor was. How could a person like him even finish school?

Komui gave him a hurt look. "No it's a beautiful bunny. Looky look Lenalee isn't Nii-san's bunny just adorable?" he asked his sister all delighted.

Lenalee made a face in which she was smiling but thinking that her brother was an idiot. "Brother, it's awful," she pointed but gave him a 'don't worry about it' smile.

Two rivers of tears spread out of his eyes. "Lenalee is cruel. Come on Komurin-kun 03 we will find ourselves a new home," and with that he ran away from his office.

Lenalee looked at Reever who just shook his head in dismay and continue working. She smiled. At least some things were the same. If it was like this she might even forgot that she had even really met him.

"Good morning Lenalee," greeted her Bookman the present recorder of the secret world's history with Lavi right behind him who had just nodded instead of a hello.

"Good morning to you too," she said sweetly.

"Me and Lavi will decorated the library," he afforded calmly like always.

"That's great you can take the decorations that girls already made."

"By the way Lenalee I would like to greet you with discovering the spy in Asian Branch." Lenalee stood. So much for the forgetting idea.

She managed to stay calm. "The spy? How did you know?" she asked knowing that Lavi is watching her but refused to meet his gaze.

"Well I have an acquaintance in the Asian Branch so he informed me. It's a great success. There will be no more escape of secret information from now. You should be proud of yourself that you heard the enemy."

She put on a cranked smile. "It wasn't that much of a work. It was more like luck," she said and went back to work. Yeah, now she can't get out of it.

"But it is really…,"

"Eh Grandpa, I think we should get started with the library. You might have not noticed it but it's quite big so let's go," said Lavi to save the situation a bit.

Lenalee felt grateful.

"Yes you're right. Let's get started," he agreed and they went to a table full of paper decorations.

Lenalee sighed in relief and went back to work remaining herself that no one knows except for Lavi and he will definitely not say anything. All she needed to do was to stay calm and no one will ever find out that she actually betrayed the Order a bit. Yeah, just never mention it to anyone and she'll be fine.

* * *

><p><em><span>The Noahs residence <span>_

Allen annoyed looked at his 'beloved' brothers Jasdero and David who were kneeling on the ground surrounded by their very angry or annoyed looking siblings all covered in paints.

The Earl who looked like a rainbow calmly but with a sign of anger on his forehead asked. "Boys, why had you made that paint-bomb and blew it up?"

The two Noahs hugged each other afraid of the punishment. "We didn't know it would blow up like that!" cried the bizarre creatures helpless.

Skin Bolic the largest of the Noahs took the two under their necks. "Than why had you made it in the first place?" he yelled angrily but since he was crushing their necks really hard they couldn't speak.

Allen sighed. "Skin they won't say anything if you keep on holding their necks like that," he pointed with an emotionless face. From the time he was a kid he found out that pretending asocial in front of his less beloved siblings was a great way to be left behind and not get into trouble.

The giant looked at him and then at the two whose skin got from the typical Noah gray tone to deadly blue.

"Allen's right let them speak," said the Earl and even if Skin didn't want to he let them go but making them fell on the ground.

A few seconds they were catching their breaths like crazy.

Road who stood next to Allen leaned closer to him and whispered. "I feel really ashamed sometimes that we're actually family."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Silence please," said the Earl to calm the talks and heard what the two Noahs had to say to defend themselves.

"Well?"

The two Noahs looked at each other. "Eeeeeeeeh weeeeeee waaaaaanted," started to talk the dumbest of the couple.

"David!"

"Well we wanted to make a great final at the end of the party. You know," continued the 'smarter' one with big smile.

"Jasdero let me get this straight," started Tyki. "You wanted to make a paint-bomb and blow it up at the end of the party where everybody we, humans, Akumas would be dressed in elegant and expensive robes and suits?" asked the tall one.

"Well… it sounds worst when you say it like that," said Jasdero touched before he was taken by his shirt by his small but older sister Road.

"Listen you imbeciles, if you do something and I don't care if it will be on purpose or not. If anything happens on my birthday party you two are DEAD! And you know me if I say it I mean it so be aware!" she said with an evil Noah face who would have scare the life of anyone.

Everybody was silence. When Road Camelot 'the first child' got to her devil mode no one was saved and no one dared to comment it or make something to upset her even more. She might have look like a little girl but she truly was a hidden Noah inside.

Allen looked around all of them. From the attractive Lulubell to goofy looking David they all were Noahs. Dangerous creatures of the secret world that thirsted for blood and that found passion and satisfaction in torturing and murdering people.

"Good," she said and let him go. With a smile that appeared as sudden as the evil side disappeared she looked at the others. "So shell we continue with the preparations?"

Allen let a small smile come up his face. "Yeah, she really can be the most terrifying Noah of us all."

Tyki who heard him although he talked quietly laughed. "She sure can."

* * *

><p><em><span>The day of the Exorcist's Ball<span>_

Lenalee went to her wardrobe and took out a short black dress. She wasn't sure if her brother would allowed her to show her legs that much but she really felt like wearing the dress tonight even knew there was no way she could possible met him. Especially when she found out that the Noahs will also be having a celebration.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback from the morning <span>_

_Lenalee and Lavi were sitting inside the full cafeteria eating and talking about the only possible in that time topic, the ball._

_Lenalee was with a long speech explaining to Lavi that people on the ball will be hidden behind a mask on their faces but Lavi had totally ignored it looking at his food._

_Lenalee frowned a bit touched but just calmly asked him. "Lavi is something wrong? You look like someone ate your breakfast but you have it right in front of you so what's the matter?"_

_Lavi heavenly sighed and looked at his comrade upset. "It's nothing."_

"_Right because this frustrated and annoyed beast is my always jolly friend," said Lenalee in knowledge crossed her hands._

_Lavi gave her a stare. "Fine so I'm not okay. I'm pissed off."_

"_Because?" _

"_The same reason as yours."_

_She frowned a bit. "What do you mean?"_

"_You know the reason why you're so jumping into every work around the ball."_

"_I don't get your point. I'm always helping whenever I can…"_

"_Yeah but not like this… if I didn't know what was wrong I would just think you got a good day but I know you're running."_

_She made a grimace. "Running where?" _

_He made a grimace "The question is not where but from whom. You're running from your thoughts, thoughts about Allen. Believe me I know. I been in a situation when you desperately want to forget about someone but you can't. It's exhausting I know but you need to understand it won't go away. You need to face your fears and desirers."_

_She had blush a bit and frustrated said. "I have no desirers, Lavi!"_

"_Well if you say so."_

"_Besides you hadn't told me about what's bothering you," she reminded him._

"_That's because nothing is bothering me."_

_Lenalee made a sweet smile. "You need to face your fears and desirer, Lavi."_

"_It's Road's birthday today," he said and looked at his plate with food._

_She was surprised. She didn't know Noahs had actually birthday._

"_So? What?"_

"_She's going to celebrate it with her family," he said and put his tired looking head on the table._

"_So? What you thought that she could stop by at our ball?" asked Lenalee with a teasing smirked that fainted when she notice that Lavi didn't even smile._

"_No way? You actually thought she would come?" she asked shocked still not believing._

_She pulled closer to him as if anyone had big ear about their conversation. She had notice that people started watched her more when she was with Lavi these days but she didn't have time to pay attention to it. "Lavi, she's a Noah she can't just come here like that. They would recognize her."_

"_She could wear a mask."_

"_Seriously? Lavi!"_

"_You don't get it? You feel the same so don't lie. It's just like you. You want to see him…desperately."_

_She frowning look away. "It doesn't matter if we feel sympathies toward them or not. They're enemies who wants to kill us so we have to do the best we can to kill them first," she said coldly._

_He let out a humorless chuckle. "So are you repeating yourselves that every night before sleep to believe it?" he asked._

_She looked at him. "Yeah and you know what? It's working so you should start too if you don't want to lose your mind because of a stupid Noah," was all she said before she angrily walked away. _

* * *

><p>She didn't talk to Lavi for the rest of the day and she was glad because she felt ashamed of herself.<p>

It was childish from her to take her frustration out on Lavi like that when all he wanted was to help her feel better and find balance in her feelings. She was confused all she believed in or at least had faith in was broken. Why must he be so sweet? _'Why?'_ She pleased the Lord but no answered came.

She sighed and looked at herself at her wardrobe mirror. She had to admin she looked nice in it. She never felt ugly. She was aware of her looks and she knew how she appeared to others. She wasn't superficial or anything she just hated when skin girls called themselves fat or really beautiful said that they're ugly. It was ridicules. And the girls were only embarrassing themselves when they said something like that.

She turned around a few times with a small smile. Quite spoil. But she was the Black Order's princess after all.

Still she couldn't stop think about the morning. It was so stupid of Lavi to think Road would come on an Exorcist's ball. It would be hilarious.

She went to her desk and took her dark purple mask. _'But maybe she could have come without anyone notice if she would wear a mask like the rest of the guests.'_

Lenalee smiled at the thought. From what Allen said, Road Camelot was like Estelle Bennett, she would definitely take the risk if it would entertain her a bit. And what could be more entertaining for a monster like her then to come and ruin an Exorcist's ball?

She put the mask on her face. _'Yeah, if Road would come to the ball she would surely make a show out of it or do something really stupid.'_

* * *

><p>Allen Walker was slowly untying his tie since his beloved sister told him that he looks like an idiot and he didn't want to make it an all night joke for them. He was wearing a light blue shirt and a black suit. He liked it and he was more then happy that Road didn't accomplish her warning and she didn't force him to wear woman's dress. He knew that if she would really want it she would definitely make him.<p>

He threw it on his bed and looked at the gold ball on his desk. "Oh, Tim you're so lucky you're just a spectator, being a participant on a Noah's party is the worst tragedy in the world, believe me," he said out loud knowing that the little thing won't say anything to make him feel better. He just wanted to talk and the quiet golem was a perfect listener.

"You should also count yourself lucky that Road didn't paint you on pink or she didn't want to dress you up like she had all her dolls."

The golem froze and Allen could swear he had seen an unmistakable fear in his look.

"Hey bro," greeted him Skin who just came to his room without a knock as usual. He didn't know why does the big Noah even bothered acting like a brother when he didn't like Allen in the first place but Allen knew he was a bit off anyway. How else could you explain the fact that he was sometimes talking to himself but affirm he didn't? Or that he have those strange black out of his.

"Good evening Skin," he said coldly as he was trained. "You came to escort me?"

The big Noah frowned a bit like he was confused about something. "Sure that's just why I'm here," he said and even if it was not possible he sounded nervously.

Allen always reminded himself that he emotionally should stay away from his siblings and that only when he was alone with Tyki or Road he could be the real him. Only sometimes he just thought that he was slowly forgetting who he really is in the first place.

But against the red alarm that ranged in his head that he shouldn't let himself into Skin's problem he asked. "Are you ok? You look strange… like confused about something," he said slowly because he wasn't sure if the big guy won't take his words badly and attack him. He was a crazy Noah after all.

Skin looked at him and Allen could clearly see through his eyes that he was miles and miles away.

"Do you think that something happen to Ezra?" he asked and Allen confusedly blinked.

"Who's Ezra, Skin?"

"My…brother," he said slowly as if he wasn't sure himself.

Allen thought about it. This was what he and Road were talking the remembering of something that didn't happen or at least they didn't know about it. "Why do you think that something happened? Maybe he just went outside."

"No… it's late he would have been here by now. He would never miss mother's birthday," he said cheerfully.

Allen wondered. _'He must be in a hypnoses or something. Road's birthday must have awoken some hidden memory,'_ said the Noah inside him.

"I think you're right but what should I do?" he asked nervously.

"Maybe Adam hurt him," said Skin still in a trance.

Allen blinked. "Is that the name of…"

'_Yes, the real name of the Earl Millennium… Adam.'_

"The Earl Millennium…hurt Ezra?" he asked carefully.

Skin frowned. "Adam will do anything to make us bow but that's not right… we can only bow to God our Lord," he said determinate.

'_Because he was the one who gave us his mercy so we could save this world…,_' continued the 14th.

Allen's eyes widened. "Where did that came from?"

'_I really don't know boy,'_ he said slowly and nervously which wasn't like him at all.

"So bro, are we going to the hall? It's getting started," said suddenly Skin with an emotionless expression as always with his eyes focused on Allen which meant that wherever he was he's back.

Allen blinked a bit scared about the sudden change of behavior. "Skin who is Ezra?" he asked.

Skin frowned. "What are you talking about? It's Neah, isn't it?" he asked angry and Allen immediately went to his safety mode pretending ignorance. "What's the 14th? I don't know, what you're talking about?" he asked and did his best to sound really annoyed.

"He's making jokes of me as always, right? He's in your head and he's playing with me again," said the big Noah really pissed off.

He took Allen by his shirt "Do you hear me Neah I know you are messing with my head. I know it's you who give me those dreams and fake memories. You dick, you never change do you?" he asked.

Allen stood uninterested. "The 14th can't affect dreams and neither made fake memories," he reminded him.

Skin let him go. "But they're not real. They can't be!" he said and went to the door mumbling that the memories are false.

"Why?" asked Allen. All the things surrounding Noahs were getting crazier every day and he could felt the dark clouds that were coming upon them. _'What's going on?'_

Skin looked at him. "Because the only way a Noah could save the world would be by destroying humanity and why would God want us to do that?"

Allen blinked. "But aren't we the real Apostles of God?" he asked the truth that was over and over reminded him from the time he came to the Noah's family.

"Are we? I think about it… sometimes and I can't help myself wonder if we're the real Apostles who are the exorcists?"

* * *

><p>The Exorcist's ball had started and the fun began. The hall was full with exorcists and other members of the Order, Branches, Offices or the Vatican itself.<p>

Komui was amazed. The hall look wonderful already when they ended with the decorating but now when there actually were hundreds of people dancing in masked it gave the room a soul and brought it into life. It looked beautiful and Komui just astonished.

"Oh come on Chief, you're not going to start crying again, aren't you?" asked annoyed Reever standing next to him in a suit and a mask on his face.

"No," said the Chinese man and quickly put up his mask to wipe the tears away. "I promised Lenalee I won't cry," he assured him with a shaky voice.

Reever sighed. "Good because the last thing we need is you to get another shock."

"Reever you're saying that like I was a crybaby or something," said Komui touched.

The Australian gave him a knowledge look. "That's because you are."

"I am not."

"Ok, then what about the puppy picture which made you cry for a day," reminded him Reever crossing his hands.

"Reever! Have you no heart? The poor little thing looked terrible, anyone would cry," said Komui defending himself.

"Get over it."

"Ree…"

"Nii-san, Reever stop arguing, we are here to have fun not to fight," said the lovely voice which made Komui immediately turned around with a smile.

"Lenalee, let Nii-san see how you looo…," he couldn't continue because when he saw Lenalee all dressed like that he completely lost words.

"Lenalee you look really beautiful," said Reever to cover Komui's speechless.

"Yeah, she looks stunning," agreed Lavi who in a dark red suit came to them.

Lenalee looked at him shyly. She wasn't sure how to act in his presence after their earlier argue but Lavi immediately smirked letting her know that they were okay.

"Lenaleeeee," cried Komui. "Why didn't you take the dress Nii-san had chosen for you this morning?" he asked looking like he was before a break down because of it.

Lenalee gave him embarrassed looked. "Brother, what have I told you about screaming and crying?"

Komui hugged Reever. "Reever help my little sister is turning into a woman and I don't know what to doooooo," he cried on his friend's shoulder.

Reever annoyed sighed. "Come on Chief don't be a baby! Lenalee is a strong and smart grown up woman who knows what she's going so let her be," he said and winked at the girl.

Lenalee gave him a 'thank you' smile that didn't lest long because of a friendly voice which asked. "Always looking over your little sister, Komui?"

Even know it was a friendly and jolly voice Lenalee immediately felt a warning shiver that ran through her back and she saw how Komui's face twisted in dislike but he quickly hid it.

"Well Mr. Malcolm Rouvelier," said Komui pretending joy. "How great that you made it."

Lenalee took a deep breath before she actually turned around to face the man who had ruined her childhood. He kept her locked up like an animal in a cage and tortured her which left her nightmares to these days.

The Earl Millennium was her enemy, he and his family were literally breaking apart her little world, her family. People that she loved and cared about but they were a shadowed danger. Whenever she thought about him she didn't saw a central person just the acts, dead bodies, tears and misery but not him. He was evil no doubt about that but he was far. And even when he hurt her she didn't imagine him just what he did.

But Malcolm Rouvelier was a different story. That man had killed her. He tore her apart. He was there. Every damn time she had cried from pain and fear he was there with his calm face that sometimes even smiled like her state was a joke. She was disgust. The Earl Millennium was a demon but Rouvelier he should have been a human but Lenalee knew he wasn't. Every inch of her body every sense in her told her the truth that Malcolm Rouvelier was a devil. Pure evil hidden under a mask of a man who came to this world to destroy people that lived here. He destroyed her. He broke her soul into thousands of pieces that took her brother years to gather together again and even now she wasn't complete. Whenever she met him she saw all the terrible things that he had done to her. She saw herself tied up and her eyes full with tears whenever he came because it meant that they will test her again.

Now he was here again even when he must had came to the ball she felt vulnerable like the only reason he came was to take her away again and do bad things to her.

"Besides," started the tall man with a toothbrush mustache on his face, "Lenalee truly is a grown up girl now," he said and Lenalee could sworn that under-meaning of the sentence was different and scary. She wasn't the only one who noticed it because suddenly the atmosphere around all of them changed and every man who heard what he said was ready to defense Lenalee if it was needed.

Komui smiled a bit even when he didn't feel like it but as a Chief he needed to at least try to save the situation. "So Lavi, Lenalee, you shouldn't stand here with old men like us," he said with a joke.

Lavi quickly nodded and took Lenalee's hand. "Come on Lena, how about a dance?" he asked and Lenalee who was still lost manage to let out a small 'yes'.

Only when they left the company Komui felt relief and he was able to speak with the tall man in front of him without killing him. How he wished he would meet this man in a dark corner sometimes.

* * *

><p>Lenalee let out a sighed of relief finally she felt like a rock had fell out of her chest and she could breath again.<p>

She smiled at Lavi. "Thank you."

He nodded and as they reached the dance floor he took her right hand and he put his right on her waist.

The music started and they slowly began to dance.

"You don't have to fear him. None of us would never let him to do any harm to you again," he assured her and she believed him just that the little voice inside the back of her head still warned her to not get to close to Rouvelier no matter how many of her friends were with her.

"I will dance with you all night if I have to. Well alternating with Komui, Reever and maybe Kanda," he said and pointed at the longhaired boy in the corner who was quietly looking around with minimum of interest.

Lenalee giggled. "Hm, I'm surprised he even came. I like Kanda, he's my friend and all but be he can be quite…."

"Difficult to be friends with. Yeah, Kanda can really give you a hard time but I think that he cares in his own way. He's are brother after all," he said with a small smile not the typical grin he always worn.

Lenalee centrally looked him into the eyes and wondered about his words. "You know you shouldn't say this kind of things, right? Since you're going to be the next Bookman."

"I know but I can't change it, Lena. You, Kanda, Old-Panda and Komui and others are my family. And Road she's… the girl I love."

Lenalee opened her mouth surprised and dance like that for a moment.

"Wow," she managed to let out when she found her breath again. "I can't believe you actually said it out loud like that. Looks like I'm not the only one who grow up, am I?" she laughed and Lavi smiled. "Yeah well I'm nineteen you know, boys do grow up later then girls."

* * *

><p>Allen silently danced with his sister Lulubell and even when he was talking with her and smiling he was truly miles away. It all had struck him. Lenalee, Road the thing with the memories and the fact that during the whole evening the Earl didn't let Allen out of his sight. He was suspicious and he didn't know what to do about it.<p>

The hall was gorgeous as Road said when they entered. The walls were dressed in her favorite color, dark-purple and Allen just smiled at the similarity that it showed to Estelle Bennett. She would definitely like it here. Even the guests were in dark colors. There wasn't a sign of yellow or light colors everything was dark and scary but beautiful at the same time.

Allen smirked. _'It definitely is a Noah's party,'_ he thought as he spun his sister around.

"My Allen, you're getting better and better each party," said Lulu with a stunning smile.

Allen dare himself to smile a bit with a 'thank you' and looked around to see the birthday-girl or at least Tyki but all he was seeing was the Earl who was calmly grinning and waving him. He knew something was up. He just didn't know what it was and he was afraid what will it be.

* * *

><p>Tyki loved their parties. It was the only time when he could be a Noah and a human at the same time without fearing that his brothers and sisters might notice. He actually felt free since he could come to any girl and ask her for a dance or just flirt with her a bit. Yeah, parties were his Christmas and as he was looking around he saw his gift. An absolutely stunning blond woman with long legs and wrathful face wearing a not so long dark red dress.<p>

He smirked. They will definitely not hear about him till morning.

All joyful he made his way to the girl but just before he could actually get to her he noticed another girl and he stopped seeing the lovely orange freckles and ocean blue eyes that he knew so well.

His eyes widened. The young girl in front of him wasn't as tall as the other or pretty but he immediately saw something. A connection like he knew the girl for all of his life. Her lips on his. Her soft smile full of understanding. Her tired face when he gave him to her. _'What did I give her?' _he asked himself. And he knew her….he remembered her…from somewhere somehow…She was an important part of his life but…her name…

"Aria," he whispered and the orange-haired girl turned fully around to face him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry," he said really slow still amazed by the similarity. He knew it couldn't be her but he didn't know why.

"You're one of the hosts," said the girl slowly and smiled. "I noticed you standing next to the birthday-girl Road, am I right?"

'_It isn't her but why? Is it because she's dead? Who is she?'_

"Yes, my niece. My name is Tyki Mikk," he introduced himself.

She smiled and showed her hand. "You shouldn't tell about this to my father he says that girls shouldn't shake hands but I like it. It's more equaling. My name is Hanna Hamilton."

Tyki smiled. _'She always was a rule-breaker._' But how did he know?

"A feminist I'm ok with that. And I will keep it our little secret," he said as he shook her hands.

She gave him a genuine smile which made his heart go faster. Even his heart remembered her so why couldn't his head. "Well then, I believe we will make out as good friends."

"I believe too."

* * *

><p>Lenalee put on a warm smile when she was taken by her brother to a next dance.<p>

He also smiled. "Want to step on my feet like old times?" he asked happily.

She laughed and he felt really happy for her good mood even when she had to meet Rouvelier.

"No thanks I will do my promo this time."

"Good, I was afraid because I'm not sure if I would still manage to handle you," he said jokily.

"Oh! That was mean," she said not angry at all.

"So how do you feel?" asked when he spun her around.

She sighed. "Well if you make sure he gets out of my way I will be fine."

He nodded. "Don't worry he went to talk with the Holy Father. It's going to be a long one," he assured her but she again couldn't make herself stop being suspicious and afraid. She will probably never manage to do that.

When the song ended Komui looked her into the eyes and smiled all of the sudden saying. "You know mum and dad would be proud of you," and with that he left her to another partner.

Lenalee blinked and smiled when she turned around she giggled. "Just don't step on my foot ok?" she asked her precious samurai friend who was standing in front of her.

The Japanese man frowned. "Che, you don't step on mine."

She laughed but took his right hand and put his left on his shoulder. "I didn't know you dance."

"Che, I don't."

"But you do now."

He annoyed sighed. "Komui said that it's forbidden to let you dance with someone who you don't know so we are alternating."

She nodded. "I see."

She looked around, all dancers were calmly dancing hidden under masks. It felt poetic.

"So did you found your Cinderella?" she asked teasing.

He gave her frustrated look. "Why would I want a girl that leaves before midnight and whose carriage turns into a pumpkin?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Adventure?"

"Che…."

"Hey, can I ask you about someone?"

"I don't now anyone."

She rolled her eyes. "It's a Noah."

"That's a double don't know."

"They call him the White Clown or the Whi…,"

"He's not a Noah," he interrupted her.

She blinked. "Isn't he? Why do you think that?"

Kanda took his time before he answered. Lenalee thought that he won't answer at all until he spoken. "Noahs are cruel and they don't let exorcists get away without that easy as me and Marie got. The kid has something… maybe it's even a heart."

* * *

><p><em><span>Memory Flashback of Kanda Yu<span>_

_Kanda Yu knew that it was bad. He was fighting with Akumas which was his routine job. He wasn't upset with that he was used to it and it was quiet easy. More complicated it was with the Noahs that showed up. _

_He rudely instructed the seeker to run and he continued fighting even when he knew it was a lose battle._

_The three Noahs were officially winning of course. He was fighting with a big Noah in a golden amour. He enjoyed the fight but that didn't changed the fact that he was stronger than Kanda and that he will surely kill him. The other two Noahs that were with them stood away silently watching the battle; it was a white haired boy and a tall man._

_He glanced at Marie just as he was kicked with a Level 3 and felt to the ground he cursed and jumped away from his opponent to get to Marie but as he reached him he suddenly froze. He couldn't move and before he knew it he felt to the ground like something was controlling his body. He was forced to stay lying on the ground. _

'What the hell?'

"_Sheryl, what are you doing?" asked the big Noah angrily._

"_My dear brother we had a deal you can fight with the swordsman but just until the other one will fall and he fell," said another one. Kanda thought that it must be the tall one._

"_So? It was my battle!" said the big one._

"_Skin! Come one I don't have time for these things so let's destroy their innocence and get out," said Sheryl._

"_Sheryl," called Skin pissed off that he had to let go his battle that seemed to be for once an entertaining one._

"_What? I haven't got time for this so let's get on with it, Allen," he said to the white haired boy who uninterested stood away from these._

_The boy came close. "Do we have to?" he asked lazily._

"_What? What do you mean do we have to?" asked Sheryl confused._

"_I asked if we have to. Why?"_

"_What do you mean why? They're our enemies they want to kill us you brat. So we have to do anything to get them first. What did your exorcist's side finally took a chance to speak?"_

_Kanda heard a sigh. "Do we really have to talk about it? It's just why destroying a useless innocence? We know it's not the heart so…"_

"_No we don't! That's way we have to…,"_

"_They are not worthy opponents."_

"_Hey! The girl is quite strong," pointed Skin. _

"_Eh Skin, the long haired one is a boy," said Allen and Kanda thought that the big dick is lucky that he can't move because he would surely kill him._

"_Hmm, I wondered why he has so small breasts but still I agree with bro we should let them be."_

"_What? Are you not getting the point? You're weak, there innocence will be destroyed either you like it or not."_

"_Sheryl, me and Skin want them to have their innocence. Skin what's to fight with them again and I say that it's not necessary to destroy their innocence so either you're staying here and arguing with us or you we will go you will do your government work, Skin will be able to fight with the longhaired boy again and will not have to turn on Clown Crown."_

"_And world will be in peace once again," said Sheryl sarcastically._

_Kanda felt how somebody leaned to him and a scary voice whispered. "You're so lucky I'm really busy today."_

_He heard how they got to leave and how his body was suddenly free and he could stand up again. _

"_Damn it," he cursed and put is sword inside his case._

_The end of flashback_

* * *

><p>Kanda Yu was mad that he was saved by a kid who affirmed that he wasn't worthy something but even with all his ego he just couldn't not feel a bit grate toward the kid that saved his life. It might have been just proud to kill someone who you take as unimportant but a really Noah would never give up the chance to hurt an exorcists. Even Skin did it just to have a chance to fight with him again not because of solidarity but the kid. Yeah the kid couldn't be a Noah. Not a real one.<p>

There it was Lavi, Marie and Kanda who didn't even know Allen felt it too. They knew he was inside a good boy.

She did felt that he was different that he wasn't a typical bad and cruel Noah who will hurt them if he will have a chance. She felt lost. She wanted to believe that Noahs are bad that all the creatures that work with Noahs are bad but how? How could she believe and make her mind think straight when everything was against it? All of the people who had the pleasure to fight with Allen Walker knew he was different. They knew he wasn't bad, that when he was fighting with them it was just a camouflage for his family. She hated it. She hated the complication of her situation.

Right now she was grateful that she was dancing with Kanda because if it was anyone else he would surely start asking her why is she so quiet and sad all of the sudden but Kanda respected people's behavior and didn't annoyed them when they felt like being alone for once.

Lenalee looked at the couples around her. She knew it would be impossible but still she prayed to see white hair somewhere in the hall.

* * *

><p>Road slowly walked around the hall.<p>

It was a nice party. Everyone, hidden Akumas, humans and her siblings liked it. The Earl was proud of her for the decent way she chose which she didn't quite understood why when she knew that after a few hours all the guests will be drunk and they will act like dicks.

But still everybody was satisfied, everybody except her. She was frustrated. She knew about the exorcist's ball for couple of day and she thought she was prepared for it but it proved her wrong. During these days she was too overworked with the preparing that she didn't have time to think about him but now she did and it was killing her. As a birthday-girl she had already dance with few guests and family members of course and she started wondering. If she was dancing with few really good-looking gentlemen wasn't Lavi also dancing with a few really stunning looking ladies? And then it started, she actually got jealous.

She didn't expect it to happen but when it did she felt even happy. Jealousness was a part of every relationship which met that she cared for him and didn't want to lose him because of some long-leg chick. Kicked up by the sudden enthusiasm she felt like doing something crazy and forbidden.

She put on her devilish grin when an idiotic and crazy idea crossed her mind. _'Well let's get a bit teasing.'_

* * *

><p>Lenalee went to the bathroom and when she came out she found out that the atmosphere changed. People started drinking which pretty much affected their behavior because the dancing got wilder and people more easygoing.<p>

"Hello Miss, may can I say you really look beautiful. How about a drink with me?" asked suddenly a man who wasn't from the Black Order because he didn't call her by the name and because of the mask she couldn't tell who he was.

"No thanks. I don't drink," she said feeling unpleased by his company.

He took her arm. "Oh please just one…"

She looked him straight into the eyes with a determinate and warning look. "Let. Me. Go."

The man immediately pulled his hand away with a weak smile. "Sorry. Don't get so angry Miss I just wanted to ask."

Lenalee didn't wait for his excuse and rapidly walked away.

She was more then happy when she found Lavi standing alone in the crowed.

"Lenalee there you are. I got a bit worried I saw Kanda and I didn't know where you had gone."

She gave him a warm smile. "It's okay I was in the bathroom and when I came… everybody seemed lighter?"

"Yeah, good word. I saw our friend Reever leaving with one chick like five minutes ago."

Lenalee's brows raised up. "Did you? Wow, that's something. How about my brother is he somewhere to be found?"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders. "Nope the last time I saw him he danced with you."

"Great I hope he won't get into any trouble. Remembered last year?" she asked giggling.

Lavi put his thumps on his chin in a thinking gesture. "When he mistakenly went to the lady's room and general Cloud Nyne kicked him out. Yeah, how could I forget but apart from this ball that kicking out scene was the only interesting thing that had happened. This one is better."

"Yeah well people are getting quite unbinding," she pointed and they both looked around. Truly the people had taken away their decent and good matters and started acting like partying people. Drinking, laughing, silly dancing and doing other things that should be sometimes kept inside a bedroom. Typical party. (At least in my country XD)

* * *

><p>The Earl Millennium was satisfied with the way the party was getting to. People finally throw out their 'masks' and acted the way they truly were like silly kids.<p>

He calmly talked to a very drunk young lady who said that her parents brought her here just so they could find out if there weren't any gentlemen who would marry her even know she wasn't a virgin anymore.

The Earl was holding back his laugh. People could be so entertaining when they were drunk and the Earl always made sure they were more then drunk one his parties since all the drinks were mixed with alcohol and sometimes even with something else.

He took the girl's shoulder as she almost fell and told her that maybe she should go take a sit when he suddenly noticed Tyki leaving the hall with an orange haired lady.

He let the girl go so quickly she almost fell again and blinked. _'Was that Aria?'_ he asked himself terrified by the answer.

He quickly went to another earl he had the pleasure to met.

"Alaric," he named a large man with a beer-stomach.

"Adam, did I tell you how a wonderful party this is?" asked Alaric in a more then good mood.

"Three times. Now see Tyki over there, you met him, right?"

"Oh Yes Tyki, did I told you how strange names your family members have?" he asked.

"Two times. Who is the young lady that's leaving with him?" he asked.

"Oh that's Hamilton's daughter. No offences but her parents are really annoying and boring. You know they even said that she can't go to a school that she was actually accepted because the only important thing in a life of a good lady is to be a good wife. It's cruel."

"It sure is. But is she really their child had you seen her growing up?"

Alaric was a bit surprised by the question but he because of the wine he didn't think about it much. "Yes, I remembered her as a lovely little girl that used to craw on high trees and argue with her brothers."

"Then it can't be her."

* * *

><p>Lavi suddenly felt a pair of hands covering his eyes. "What the?"<p>

"Guess who?" asked a jolly female voice which made a smile appear on his face.

He turned around and before Road had anytime to react he wildly kissed her.

Lenalee who stood just few steps away blushed at the scene and looked at the ground. Suddenly she felt envy even when she didn't have a reason Allen and her weren't in that kind of a relationship.

Road giggled when she pulled away. Lavi hugged her little figure and quietly whispered into her ear something just for her to hear. "Happy birthday, ready for your gift?" he asked.

Her appearance was sudden and unexpected and none Lavi or Lenalee knew what to do with it. Lenalee looked around if anyone noticed but how could they when Road was in her human form and she had a mask. Lavi was just amazed and happy looking at her. He didn't expect her to actually come and definitely not when she said she will have a birthday. He even wanted to pinch him if it wasn't a dream but Road didn't make new people in their dreams.

She smirked but looked at Lenalee. "By the way, Lenalee?"

Lenalee still a bit embarrassed looked at her. "Y-yes?"

"I don't want to be rude but I will be taking your dance partner but as fair as I am sometimes I brought you a partner for your next dances tonight," she said and winked.

Lenalee confusedly blinked. She heard what Road said to her she was just surprised and absolutely shocked. _'Does that mean that he's here?'_ She should been terrified that two Noahs got in during the ball when everybody is either drunk or dressed in an undoable to fight clothes but she wasn't. She was happy.

"He's waiting on that balcony," pointed Road at it. "And he really hopes you will come for him."

Even when her heart almost skipped a few beats Lenalee managed to hold the blush and nodded. "Thank you, Road."

"Anything for you two sweethearts," she answered and pulled still surprised Lavi away into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Tyki took Hanna into the kitchen since it was the only quiet place in the house. He wanted to talk to her. The mystery of her connection made him curious if she also knew it but so far it was only on his side because she showed nothing that would be taken as a sign that she knew something.<p>

"I hope you don't might that we're here but the noise in the hall got a bit undoable for a talk," he said as he sat on a high chair.

She sat next to him. "I agree although it's strange our parties get a bit rough but this is too much even for them," she said wondering.

Tyki managed to nod because he knew the true reason for the behavior of those people he just couldn't say it to her without telling her the truth. He was surprised because he never truly was in a central danger that he would break out his secret. Not his Noah life and not his human life. He always kept them locked inside him knowing that they're saved. But right now he actually felt worried. It was like every time he opened his mouth he was sure the truth would rolled out. It was strange and yet thrilling for him. And he truly liked the combination.

"How about telling me something about your childhood?" he asked truly interested.

Hanna crossed her hands. "I was talking the whole time I thing it's your turn."

"Oh come on my life is quite boring your childhood must have been great with parents like your."

Hanna smiled. "Sarcasm sarcasm, very well but remember it was you who opened the Pandora's Box."

* * *

><p>Allen was silently standing on the balcony waiting for Lenalee or at least Road to come. He didn't know if Lenalee will agree to come but he hoped for it with all of his heart to happen. He needed to see her even if it would be for the last time. Gosh, she really gotten under his skin because when Road came and asked him if he would take her with the Arc to the exorcists Black Order he didn't found a single doubt that would stop him.<p>

Now when he was here standing on the balcony of the Black Order the home of hundreds of exorcists who would be pleased if they could kill him there was a slight worry about their covering. He didn't what to end up dead tonight or caught by the Earl but still he couldn't just let it go. He needed to see her.

Suddenly the object of his thought truly had appeared in front of him and took his breath away just by a single look.

She was stunning. Wearing a beautiful black kneeled-dress on shoulders straps she must have made quite a hello on the ball. Her hair was curling on her back and her face was hidden inside a dark purple mask which made her even more attractive than she already was.

He was amazed and he couldn't help a small blush that showed up on his face when a few ungentlemanly thoughts crossed his mind.

'_And you called me an old pervert?'_ asked the voice in his head that reminded him that he wasn't alone and that help him stay calm. _'Why stay calm boy? The places that you thought you would kiss her were really interesting.'_ Hearing that from him was like a cold shower for Allen.

They both stood in front of each other not being able to say a word because they didn't know what to say.

What could they possible say?

Allen took a step toward her. "You look great." He knew it wasn't the best complement that came out of him and he regretted it the first second he had let it out since he had thousands of other names better to describe her appearance. Still none of them sound good enough.

"T-thank you, you look nice yourself," she managed to say and she started to feel a bit easier about the situation they were in.

"So Road decided to joy our ball? I was surprised," she said and pressed herself against the wall next to him.

"Yeah, Road loves to surprise people. One time she almost gave me a heart attack when I woke up and my room was full of lions," he said and smiled at the memory.

"What?" asked Lenalee interested also with a smile.

"Well for some reason my dear sister thought it would be a great idea to let me see a real lion and since she couldn't pick on from four she decided to buy all four from a near circus. And one day I woke up in a room with four sleeping lions. Good thing I managed to keep my mouth shut so none of them woke up."

Lenalee laughed which made Allen even more pleased with the memory even when he was upset with Road quite a while after that now when he knew that Lenalee liked the memory he was more then happy that he had even a good thing to tell her.

"And she just said that she wanted to show you lions?" she asked when she stopped laughing thinking about the scene when a little white haired boy woke up in a room full of lions. She was delighted about it.

"Well no that was her latter excuse when I got upset and I didn't want to talk with her. Her first words were: Happy birthday Allen I know that your birthday is actually still month away but hey surprise!"

Lenalee caught her stomach and again laughed. "Your sister can be really reckless."

Allen also laughed. "Yeah, but I don't blame her, our family is a really dysfunctional one."

He faltered a bit because he wasn't sure if mentioning this family won't create a hard atmosphere around them but Lenalee was just delightedly smiling. She either didn't notice or didn't want to break the good mood.

"Family can be quite a problem but you need it. It makes you complete."

"Own experience? I bet Komui is sometimes giving you quite a hard time too."

She looked at him. "He doesn't put lions in my room but he can be quite embarrassing with his overprotection."

Allen nodded as few guests enter the balcony. "It might get annoying but he's doing it because he loves you. He already knows how it felt to lose you and I think he will do anything to make you save. He still is your brother."

Lenalee smilingly listened to the sound of Allen's voice. It was nice to hear him again. Now when they were together like this she couldn't imagine a single reason why he should ever leave.

Blushing and biting her lip she took his hand which was hidden under a glove. He looked at their hands together and remembered the moment in the portal where he felt her skin. The sensation was burnt inside his brain forever. He was a bit mad at himself that he didn't put off his gloves but he wasn't expecting her to do this.

They looked each other into the eyes, gray met amethysts and Allen wanted nothing more then to close the distance between them and tasted her soft looking lips.

She swallowed a bit and managed to smile again. "Will you dance with me?"

Allen laughed. "Only if it's going to be a real dance and not the one we shared in the forest."

Her eyes smiled and she pulled him into the hall.

'_Good job, boy,'_ whispered the 14th inside his head.

Allen sighed deciding that it's better for now not to answer and let Lenalee take him to the hall.

* * *

><p>As they entered Allen immediately saw that the party was in good mood. The people were acting just a bit better then they usually act on Noah's parties.<p>

He looked at Lenalee whose worried eyes showed him her true feelings. Knowing that she was scared he said. "Maybe we shouldn't. The dance floor doesn't look like a dance floor anymore," he pointed and shrugged his shoulders.

She gave him a grateful look. "Let's go to my room. Did you and Road decide when you will be leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah…tomorrow," he said slowly.

She blinked surprised. "Oh!"

"Road wants to be with Lavi as much as she can," he explained.

Lenalee couldn't control her reaction and blushed. _'So I will have to stay with Allen all night.'_

"But don't worry I'm not on you I can find some place to stay for the night," he said when he noticed her doubts.

'_Yeah like you actually could,'_ said Neah.

Lenalee blinked again and looked at his white hair like she had spotted them for the very first time. He was too easy on eye and she knew that if Kanda or Marie saw him they could recognize him. That way she had no other choice then to take him with her.

"No it's not that I just… never mind. I'm just going to say bye to brother I wouldn't want him to check on me in my room."

She looked around and pointed at one of the huge doors. "See those doors?" she asked and without waiting for a reply continued. "Let's meet there I will quickly find my brother and we will go ok?" she asked looking everywhere but not at him.

He nodded and let out a small 'ok' right before she ran off. He knew it wasn't just to look for her brother but what could he do? She probably just like him never shared anything like this and she didn't know what to do when he was forced to stay in her room until tomorrow. Too bad that before he agreed with Road's plane and went here he hadn't thought up these things.

Silently doing his best to not bring on him much attention he reached the door. _'Oh come on boy it will be great. Just you her and meeee.'_

"Shut up Neah," said Allen annoyed when he suddenly hit somebody's back. He stood surprised he hadn't notice that someone was standing in front of him.

A huge red-haired man turned around.

He had a mask but it was a fulltime thing because it was covering one side of his face. The man was tall and he worn glasses at least on the eye that was seen. A part from the people inside Allen right away found out that he met a great man. He could feel power and straight even when he was just standing their like any other.

"Pardon," said Allen as he got out of the trance.

The man frowned a bit and eventually smiled. "You got a very strange color of hair kid," he said and Allen froze a bit.

"Yes, like snow," he finally got out of him.

The man nodded. "If I didn't know better I would say that you look like one boy who's working with Noahs."

Allen didn't speak he just calmly look around if it was possible to take the man down without making a big hello.

The man continued. "But that would be a suicide to come here in the time when all great exorcists are here. What's your name kid?"

"Allen Walker," he said knowing that it made no difference since the only exorcists who knew his name were Lavi and Lenalee and he knew they hadn't told it to anyone.

"Walker," repeated the man and Allen was getting uncomfortable each second.

"Tell me Allen Walker what would Mana Walker say if he knew that his boy was playing on the Noahs side?"

Allen eyes widened. _'How could he?'_

Then it suddenly struck him a red haired man who didn't give a handkerchief in front of his mouth….A memory appeared.

* * *

><p><em>The Memory of Neah Walker through the eyes of Allen Walker his host<em>

_He looked at the cloudy sky upon him. "It's going to rain," said an upset girly voice._

"_And?" asked another this time male voice._

"_We are going to get wet," she said. He knew her. She was sometimes acting mean but she was a good girl in the end who was given quite a hard time. Their little fairy. Estelle Bennett._

"_So? Maybe you will grow a bit," said the man and he also knew him. He was his friend, the best he ever had. He was rude and really annoying sometimes. It was impossible to please him but in the end they knew he cared. Marian Cross._

_He heard a hit. "Knock it off you two," he said and sat up to see a tall red-haired young boy holding hands of a little green-skinned girl so she wouldn't hit him again._

_Neah smiled. He loved these two. Even when they argue half of the time they were his family. He knew that even when he would get out of the control they would handle him. He couldn't hurt them and neither could the Earl Millennium._

"_I will never let him hurt you two," he said determinately. The two looked at each other as if saying he was a psycho and in a second exposed in laugh._

* * *

><p>"You're Marian Cross," said Allen slowly.<p>

"He remembers me? I'm surprised, I didn't know I affect men as much as I affect women," he said as a joke but Allen just stood with his mouth and eyes wide open.

'_What should I do?'_ asked Allen himself confused by the new situation. And he thought being in Lenalee's presence will give him a hard time.

Cross looked somewhere behind him. "Listen kid, see the lady over there?' he asked and pointed at the really attractive and drunk looking woman.

Allen managed to nod. Not paying much attention to the woman.

"Great, so I got to go with the lady before she changes her mind and decides that she wants to stay a virgin for her future husband and since you're quite in a shock now I say we meet tomorrow in my room and answer the questions that you have, ok?" he asked with a smirk.

Allen again nodded not sure if he did fully understand what had just happen.

"Great, see ya kid so my room is on the 34th floor the number of the room is 1265 your girl can surely take you there. Don't worry, the woman will be away by then and remember use protection," he said and ran to the woman.

Allen blinked and looked around wondering if he shouldn't pinch himself. "Did that really happen?"

* * *

><p>Lavi locked the door to his room and Road looked around. It was just as she had expected it. Books were everywhere and there wasn't a single place to stand. She smiled. It was absolutely like him to have a room like this.<p>

"What?" he asked and took her around the waist from behind.

"Your room," she said slowly. "It fits with you."

He smiled and kissed the top of her hair. "Does it?"

"Uh-huh," she said and turned around for another kiss.

He gently pressed his lips on hers enjoying the sensation and wondering how could he had survived so long without it.

When they broke a part he gasped. "Stay forever."

She giggled. "As I said you really got on the kissing thing," she laughed and went to his table where she calmly sat waiting for him.

He looked at her and put down his jacket hurrying to again taste the sweetness of her lips.

* * *

><p>When Lenalee reached Allen she knew something had happen. During her talk with her brother she was feeling well when he said that he is happy that she will go to bed. Apparently not even her brother was pleased with the situation in the hall. She informed him that she will lock herself up so he doesn't have go check on her in the night.<p>

Now when she saw how Allen's eyes were cold and far she got afraid and quickly ran to him when he saw her he suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace and touched her cheek with his noise.

"What happen?" came out of her without thinking. She was confused and her face was red a tomato but she felt wonderful. When she felt that his embrace was getting lighter she quickly took her arms around his neck. It felt amazing. She had hugged a few people, brother and friends but it wasn't like this. This was nice and warm and it made her stomach go crazy. She nodded a bit with her head only to feel Allen's noise moving on her skin.

It took a few minutes but Allen let go of her and she put her hands away from him. She blinked when he again had reached his hand to gently stroked her cheek.

"Lenalee?"

"Yes?"

He sighed remembered the man he saw walking so close to him just a while ago with a toothbrush mustache. Right after Cross this was another kick for him. He was so surprised and disoriented by the sudden appearance of characters that he wasn't sure if it wasn't some kind of a game of mind created by the Earl or Neah and before he knew it the man had gone away.

"The man… the one that kept you here from the portal memory," he started unsure how to put it right and not really knowing why is he even saying it to her.

"He's…."

"I know," she cut him off and hugged him before he had time to react. "I know," she repeated holding him as tight as he was a moment ago.

Allen didn't move. "How do you feel about it?"

Silence.

"Lenalee, how do you feel about it?" he asked still with his hands down next to his body.

"F-fine," she said with a shaky voice that even she herself wouldn't have believe if she would hear somebody talking that way.

"Liar."

"…"

"Lena…"

"E-every damn time he comes it reminds me…It's like a never ending nightmare and even when my friends and brother says that he can't do anything to hurt me. I know the truth. I feel that he can and he will," she said painfully. It was hard to say it. All her life after her locked up she did everything not to have to say how she really feels about the member of the Central Office because she was afraid she would break down and cry. But surprisingly she didn't.

Allen finally again held her tight putting his arms around her to supported her.

He felt angry. He felt like he himself would give up everything to keep her save and if that meant that he would have to kill that bastard who had hurt her and had stolen her dreams he would do it with pleasure of a Noah inside his head and a man who loves a woman inside his heart.

"Hush Lenalee," he said with a soft voice and brushed her hair a few times. When she had pulled away her eyes were full of tears but none came out.

Seeing her so strong and yet vulnerable he wanted to kiss her so badly. To supported her more, to let her know that he cares that he stands behind her. When he saw her weak like this he knew that it wouldn't matter if it was the Earl who would be hurting her or the toothbrush mustache man he would always save her.

'_She really got under your skin,_' said Neah inside him but not as a joke or teasing but as a true fact.

* * *

><p>Komui Lee was more then happy that his sister left the hall because people started to be quite easy-going and aggressive.<p>

He walked around the small halls that leaded to the ball hall to make sure that no one was unconsciousness lying on the floor. He thought about the goodnight his sister had given him. It was so jolly and happy. She must have had a great time because he specially leaned closer to make sure she wasn't drunk. Still he was a bit curious about her last smile, from the time he knew her it had been the prettiest smile she ever gave him.

He suddenly heard a noise from a near room and he suspiciously reached it. He took the handle and opened the door just in time to catch a man falling from the room with a scream.

He was surprised when he found out that he knew the man and even more when he saw a young girl standing in the room with a chair in her hands ready to defend herself. Komui blinked because at first he thought that the girl was Lenalee because she worn a familiar dress but then he noticed that this girl had hair inside a ponytail and that she was taller the Lenalee.

He was still in a shock when the man got up and tried to go again for the girl but he eventually woke up and rapidly took the man's shoulder to stoop him.

"Rouvelier," he called him but the man turned around and hit Komui into the face which had surprised him enough to lose balance and fell to the ground hitting the side of the doorway.

"You," he pointed at the girl and wanted to go for her again but again Komui took his hands and put them behind his back so he couldn't hit him again. He pressed him against the wardrobe and angrily said. "Rouvelier, go to bed and sleep it out or I swear I will do something you will regret, understood?"

After a moment Rouvelier calmed down a bit. When Komui finally let him go he looked at the girl.

"My pardon Miss I must have had mistaken you with someone."

When he went to the door he threw a glance at Komui. "You can't protect your little sister and every other bitch in the Order all the time."

"Go to sleep!" yelled Komui knowing that a bigger part of his behavior was caused by alcohol but the other….

He looked at the girl. "Are you okay?" he asked and put his mask down.

The girl nodded. "I'm fine but…," she walked closer to him and touched his forehead. Since she was so tall she faced him on the same level of high. "You're hurt."

Komui let out a sigh because the touched spot had truly hurt. When she pulled her fingers away he could clearly see blood on them.

"Great," he mumbled.

"Let's go to the hospital sector. I will stitch it."

He gave her a query look. "Only if you're a nurse."

"A doctor," she said without a smile on her lips but with a one really clear in her eyes.

"Even better. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Lavi and Road were hugged lying on Lavi's bed still full of books but not paying much attention to it. Even when a small hill of books had fallen down with not even looking at the direction they continued to play.<p>

Lavi slowly kissed Road's eyelid and she let out a moan through smiling lips.

"Open your eyes," he said.

"No."

"Please…," he said and again kissed her on her lips.

"Road."

"No."

He smirked and pulled away crossing his hands.

It took a moment as she sat up with her eyes still closed. "Why did you stop?"

"Open your eyes silly because I am not kissing you like that," he said. "

She laughed and opened them.

He softly stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "My little kitten."

She looked him into the eyes. "You do realize that this is probably the only night we have, right?"

His good mood was gone and he got serious sitting away from her so they could talk. "What do you mean?"

"If by some unlucky coincidence we didn't have parties at the same day me and Allen wouldn't be able to come. You see, me and Allen ran off and if the Earl and others weren't busy with the party and guests they would surely notice that we're missing."

"So if they'll find out that you went away from the party, what you're going to get punished by it?"

"Well yes. You see since it's a party me and Allen can say that we went to our near hut to sleep. We already did it once because my brothers had hidden my bed somewhere."

Lavi blinked. "Why did they hide your bed in the first place?"

"The hell I know why are they doing things that they're doing. They're crazy. The point is that we won't have to make an excuse or we hope we won't have to. It is quite hard to deceive the Earl. He didn't even swallow the thing with the portal as I expected he would," she said a bit lost in thoughts.

"So you utilized the stir that the party had given you."

"Right plus thanks to the fact that you had a party we could come with the Arc and pretend to be guests without suspicion."

Lavi nodded. "And since tomorrow will be a pretty much of a hangover you're planning to leave with others still unnoticed."

"Exactly my dear Watson it would be better if I could use my doors because Allen's Arc is too big and we had to leave it so far but better then nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"You see I can build a portal if its material. Usually it looks like a big door. This door allows me to travel through dimensions or create ones. Thanks to that I was even able to increase the portal of that fairy. You know the not growing exorcist. There are many portals just that it's hard to find one and even harder to control one but when you do it you can make them do very interesting things."

"Is the portal the way you get into my dreams?"

"Well it does have a connection in fact it is the reason I can't use my personal portal. The dreams coming somehow must have damaged my ability because the stupid door won't appear anymore," she said more annoyed then worried.

"What do you mean it won't appear anymore?" asked Lavi who found it more important than Road.

"Well as I said from the time that we started meeting I also started traveling with Allen and the Arc so I didn't use it a while like two years or so and a week ago I got bored and I wanted to send Allen into a dimension where he wouldn't notice the difference and play with him a bit."

"You wanted to create a fake Lenalee?" He asked with a smile.

She smirked. "You knew me too well. Anyway I tried but nothing happen. I tried again and still nothing so I took a deep breath and again and again nothing that was when I started wondering and understood why I couldn't I increase Estelle's portal and couldn't transport it to our mansion I ran out of my fuel."

Lavi took her face into his hands. "So what are you planning to do?"

"Well we will have to stop for a while with our dreams meeting so I can see if it will get better or not," she gave him a teasing look. "Because if I had my personal door I could come here quite often without anyone to notice."

He chuckled and kissed the tip of her noise. "You are unbelievable but I wouldn't want you any other way."

She laughed and they looked each other deeply into the eyes.

"Happy to hear that red-haired," mumbled Road softly.

"So," he leaned closer.

"So?"

"It will be are last night for a while," he said and brushed his noise with hers.

She smiled and took her arms around his neck. "As I said…and I want to do something special."

He blinked a few times and blushing looked away. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh Lavi, I'm not some honest little girl who's virginity is the most precious gift from God and who's afraid of losing it."

"No you're definitely not but…"

"And I love you… although it might be impossible for a creature like me I do and I want to give you everything I can," she brushed his hair. "You already have my heart my mind and now I want you to have my soul….I want to share it with you…I want you and me to be as one, Lavi," she said with a determinate and convincing look on her face.

Lavi swallowed. What she said…what she wanted to gave him was everything. Thought all his life no one ever gave him as much as she did and she still wanted to give him more. She will do it he knew she will. With free will with the entire heart she will give him all. Bookman gave him history. Lenalee, Daisy, Marie and others gave him friendship but none of it was as expensive as what was about to give him Road Camelot.

He put his hands on her cheeks. "You will regret it," he said forcing himself to a smirk so he wouldn't cry from the kindness and generousness she was affording him.

She gave him a grin. "I will never regret it Lavi because it is my decision and I love you," she said.

Lavi pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't know if it's enough or if its right but I love you too Road," he said and kissed her.

Road was the first child. She was few centuries old and since she didn't remember many things of her past life so she didn't know if she was still actually a virgin but being kissed by Lavi like that she knew she was just his. She didn't know why it was like that. Why did she decide to come to his dream and to chat with him? She couldn't give herself one good reason why had she done all those things she had gone even when she brought herself and her brothers into danger. She loved him. If someone like her was able to feel something like that it must have been it.

Every kiss was like a new breath, every touch was delighting her soul and making her knew that she is alive. Like for all those years she was asleep. Every trilling from blood and suffer was just small tremble compare to this. This was life…freedom. This was like…being a real human.

* * *

><p>Allen and Lenalee went to her room as unnoticeable as possible and quickly closed like there was some chance that they could have been separated from each other and right now was that the scariest thing that could have happen to them.<p>

Allen looked around Lenalee's room. It was clearly smaller from his enormous bedroom in the Noah mansion but still it looked frailer. The minute he walked in he could feel that it had its owner who takes care of it. It wasn't just the tidiness it was like a mirror that showed who Lenalee was.

She had a medium size bed with blue blanket and pillows it didn't really fit with the dark green walls but it was all slept up which was obvious since she immediately went there in a reflex. Seeing her so calm made him feel relaxed himself. She had a wardrobe with a big mirror on it. She had bookcases and cases and drawers. This room was her and it was carrying her kind and happy attitude.

Lenalee brushed a place next to her on the bed as a sign that he can sit next to her.

He gave her a small smile accepted the offer without speaking.

"What you're afraid?" she asked grinning.

He looked at her. "Well I am in a locked room with a very strong exorcist of course I'm a bit nervous."

"I'm not that strong."

"Why are girls underestimating themselves so much?"

"Okay so I'm quite good but you're stronger," said Lenalee.

"That may be truth but I don't let it show."

She looked away and he knew she was going to be serious. "But despite the fact that you don't want to hurt people you're still with the Earl."

Allen sighed. This was his less favorite topic. He couldn't say it to her. As desperately as she wanted to know why, he couldn't say it to her. It was a lost battle. The 14th inside him was a permanent blackmail to keep him with the Noahs. He knew Earl too well. If he would leave he would surely break the spell that cut 14th powers and forced him to stay inside Allen's head. He would let him out and he could control Allen like in the old times when the 14th first appeared. Allen remembered those sleepless nights full of anxious that made him weak and fearful. That time he was a just a kid but now he was quite a strong warrior. If the 14th would really get a hold of him he could cause terrible damage.

He looked at her. What would Neah do if he could hold the wheel for a while?

'_Well if you really want to know why don't you let me out for a moment? We could do really funny things all three together.'_ Said the named figure.

Allen frowned.

Lenalee knew this wasn't a good subject but she just couldn't shake the thought away so easily.

"It's hard to explain…"

"Well luckily I'm quite smart maybe I will understand it."

He sadly smiled. He should know she wasn't easy to fool. "I really can't…"

"Can't or won't?"

Maybe she would have even convinced him to talk about before that they suddenly heard something hit the door hard.

They both quickly stood up looking at each other ready for anything like true soldiers. After a few seconds that were like forever they heard and saw the door handle rapidly moving.

"Lenalee Lee, open the door!" yelled a voice that was the cause of her worst nightmares.

Allen looked at her and seeing how her eyes went wide in fear he frowned.

"Lenalee who is it?" he whispered really slow already knowing the answer.

When she didn't answer and the handle continued moving he feeling angry went to the door.

Lenalee who came out of her shock quickly grabbed his hands and quickly shook her head. "No Allen please if he finds you he will surely make an alarm. Please don't do anything!"

He looked at her for a long moment and then again went to the door but instead of opening it he just turned off the lights.

* * *

><p>"Ready to play doctor?" asked Katie Marty in her office Komui Lee who was sitting on the chair and scarily looking at the needle in her hands.<p>

Although she might have looked a bit like Lenalee in the mask and with the hairs she didn't look like her at all when she was without it in a doctor's coat. Plus she wasn't a young girl as she appeared but a woman.

Komui tried to stand as still as possible reminding himself that it's important while the young woman was repairing his head.

"Sorry if it hurts Sir," she said.

Komui with a poker face didn't even look at her. "I'm alright you don't have to call me Sir."

She smiled. "I think I do."

He still didn't move. "Eh, are you planning to do something about the accident from while ago?"

She continued to work but he could feel she was nervous. "I don't know but I rather not. Nothing happen and unfortunately that man is one of the high post ones so I'm sure that if I would say anything he would make it a big problem. Besides I don't think you will say how you got the scar either." She finished and he looked up at her.

"It doesn't depend on me but you should know that whatever he would say I would stay on your side. He can't force you," he said.

She humorlessly chuckled. "He's Malcolm Rouvelier of course he can. He could send me away."

"Yes but isn't it about helping people. I think that it doesn't matter if you will stay here or…"

"It's about my daughter," she cut his speech looking at the ground. "She's one of the young accommodators that are here in the training," she explained.

"I see. When they came for her you decided to come as a doctor? That's reliable," said Komui thinking about the similarity with his story.

"Well hadn't you done the same? With your sister Sir?" asked Katie.

A soft smile appeared on his face. "Yes, what's your daughter's name?"

"Mary she's seven," said Katie with a proud smile that all mothers have and pointed at the wall where a few photos of Katie and a little girl were.

"She's looks like you," he said looking at the smiling little girl with her short hair in two ponytails. She reminded him a bit of Lenalee when she was young. That was probably the best time of his life. He and his parents where living together and happy like a real family those days. His father and mother, he really missed them even more then Lenalee since she didn't remembered them. He remembered how they used to watch him build paper animals or listen when he talked about his day in the school and all his new theories. Even when most of them were already said by great scientists and philosophers his parents always smiled and praised him because he was their smart boy.

"You're lucky to have her."

"We're both lucky."

He looked at her and blinked. Katie gave him a genuine smile. "We're both lucky to have are girls Sir and I know that you as well as me would do anything to keep yours save."

Komui knew who she was talking about. The only person who could really hurt his girl was Malcolm Rouvelier.

* * *

><p>Malcolm Rouvelier was a bad person. Everyone who met him knew it and did his best not to get in his way. Rouvelier might wear a warm smile on his face and bring a big bag of goods but it didn't change the aura that was surrounding him and that created a chill which ran through your body to your bones and caused you painful fear.<p>

He did many bad things. Indirectly caused many deaths. Deaths of innocent people and kids that didn't deserved to die so soon. Of course he done it cleaver so no one could blame him. Not once there was found a clue that would lead into him committing a crime and even if there was he had many good high post 'friends' that would more them happy help him just so few of their dirty secrets stood save under any sacrifice.

Yes, Malcolm Rouvelier had definitely made himself a few dangers and revenge wanting enemies but as arrogant and selfish as he was he didn't really bother about it and that was his biggest mistake.

He stepped into his room and tired threw away the mask from his face. This ball was annoying and after so many unsuccessful situations he just wanted to lie down.

He turned around when he noticed his door had open and chuckled. "Well what are you doing here? I thought that after our meeting you won't show in front of my eyes for a while," he said still a bit drunk.

And he thought that the worst of this day was over.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> Yeah I know I know this is supposed to be a Allen and Lenalee and so far all the fun goes to Lavi and Road but hey if I would type everything good in the beginning you would have gotten bored. Plus I know I put in a few new OCs but seriously it just couldn't be without OCs. For those of you who are fans of other characters who I weren't employ yet like Krory and Miranda don't worry I got big planes for each of them. I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be done soon… maybe. XD Anyway hope you had fun and enjoyed this one in spite the fact that there where many gram. or spelling mistakes but hey even when sometimes you probably want to kill me for writing a sentence or word the way I did, think about it. If I'll be dead you will never ever find out how this madness of mine is going to end for DGM characters. ^_^ **

**PS: I forgot to give you something to think about till next time. Someone is going to die in the next chapter and that person's death will be with us for maybe the whole story but you know what to do to find out who it will be continue reading guys XD Although I think that many of you already know who is it going to be or? XD **

**PPS: New OC that are probably going to appear later are Ezra, Aria, Hanna, Katie, Mary. **


	8. Morning Hangover

**Hi I'm the new chapter and I hope that you will enjoy reading me XD**

**Disclaimer: Blablablabla no I do not own -man, happy? **

**Have fun! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Morning hangover<strong>

**Translation By: DR34DNOISE**

**By LexieDragomire**

Although the night was exciting and wonderful, for many people nothing can stay the same and that's why when the time came the morning sun brought a new day to keep the world in balance. And the story went on…

* * *

><p><em><span>Presence <span>_

As the light from the window entered her room Lenalee Lee woke up still half asleep and turned to the other side like it was an ordinary morning. It took a few minutes until the last nights events came to her and she realized what had truly happened.

She sat up and looked around. She was sitting on her bed which wasn't right because she should be somewhere else. As soon as she got up she ran to the bedroom to find it empty and she took a few minutes to convince herself that what she thought had happened wasn't just a strange dream.

* * *

><p><em><span>Previous night<span>_

_Lenalee Lee woke up, despite of how quickly she put a hand on her mouth she didn't stop the small cry that came out._

_She was panting and feverishly looking around her dark room, calming herself that it was just another nightmare._

_She froze when she heard a move coming from her bathroom, but as a worried voice echoed in the room she let out a sigh of relief._

"_Allen…"_

_The enemy boy who was sleeping in her bathtub came to her bed and sat down on the cover. "What's wrong Lenalee?"_

_She looked at his direction even when it was impossible to see him because of the dark, she could still easily imagine his worried eyes looking at her with a careful expression._

"_N-nothing… it was just a dream."_

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_No… I'd rather not." She said slowly, truly wondering about his offer._

_He didn't respond, instead he just leaned a bit closer and took her hand. "But I'm here, okay?"_

"_For now… I know."_

_He nodded and stood up to let her sleep again._

_She put herself on the warm mattress and looked into the dark. She didn't have these dreams in a while but she knew they weren't gone. They never were. She was just surprised that they came even when Allen was with her. When she used to sleep in Komui's room they suddenly stopped and her sleep became the best part of her day but when he gave her a room they started again in inaccurate periods. She looked to the side where her bathroom door should be. After a dream like that she didn't feel like going to sleep that easy again._

_Allen was lying in the bathtub with his eyes closed even when he hadn't slept a minute. Not that it was uncomfortable he was actually pretty used to it, because when he joined the Noahs family he just couldn't get use to the huge rooms he was given and the small bathtubs became his new gate to the land of dreams which came handy since Lenalee had just one bed and none of them had to courage to be on it with the other one._

'Coward!'_ said Neah annoyed._

_Despite of that Allen couldn't sleep. It just wasn't possible when he knew that Lenalee was just a room away and all of his life started being so complicated. Who was this Cross? And why didn't Neah remember him at first? Why didn't he remember Estelle or his death? Why didn't any of the Noahs remember their death? _

_All of this was running around his head when he heard footstep on the floor slowly coming closer._

_He opened his eyes and looked at the door._

"_You want to use the bathroom?" he asked politely._

"_No," Lenalee answered and walked further into the room. _

_When she reached the bath she went in and lied down on the surprised Allen._

_He blinked. "What are you doing?"_

'Idiot!'_ yelled the Noah in him. '_You can't ask a girl that, she will lose her courage.'

'Let me live!'_ thought Allen._

_When he gotten a bit over Neah, Allen, red as a tomato, put his hands on Lenalee. "Do you want to talk about your dreams now?" _

"_No," she said and put her hand on his chest, next to her head. She blushed as she heard the melodic sound of his heartbeat. It was like a lullaby. "But I want to be with you."_

_Allen took his right hand form her back and put it on her head. "It's okay, you're safe and I will never let anyone hurt you like he did. Never!"_

_She nodded. "I know. I know."_

_And with that they both finally fell asleep._

* * *

><p><em><span>Presence<span>_

Lenalee blushed, thinking about the memories from last night.

'But where did Allen go?' she asked herself and bit her lip imagining that he carried her to the bed.

* * *

><p><em><span>The Black Order<span>_

34th floor room 1265. It took Allen a while but he eventually found it. He went really early so that no one would notice him. With his heart somewhere in his throat he knocked and just then thought that maybe he should have waited because the general's night friend might still be in.

After a few long and for Allen hard (T/N: That's what she said :) ) minutes the door opened and Marian Cross showed up in a pink robe with bunnies on it.

Allen blinked. Thanks to the time he spent with the Noahs he managed to stay calm and not show that he wanted to laugh.

"Good morning, can I come in?"

Cross smirked. "And if I say no, will you just leave and not care about it?"

Allen wasn't sure what was he trying on him so he answered with the truth. "N-no."

"Then why do you ask?"

Allen sighed and pushed him out of the door so he could enter. "Glad you made it. So how was your night kid? Any fun with your girlfriend?"

"Not as much as you had with yours… apparently," pointed Allen when he looked around the damaged room. The bed was turned upside-down and the furniture was skinned off.

"Well what can I say?" asked Cross and land on the damaged couch. (T/N: Damn Cross, u Lady Killer)

"So?"

"So?"

"Aren't you planning to tell me anything?"

"Like?"

Allen crossed his arms.

"About Neah? Or The Earl Of The Millennium?"

"Why not starting at the beginning?"

"The beginning my birth or my famous exorcist career?"

"You're trying to be funny aren't you?"

Cross smirked. "Is it working?"

Allen frowned. "What, are you flirting or something?"

"You're no fun kid, just like Neah was," said Cross and lit up a cigarette and took a long drag.

Allen blinked. "Well I don't know, Neah has a sarcastic and teasing sense of humor…like yours."

"No, he doesn't, it's the 14th. Neah was always a good person, no teasing, no sarcasm. Whenever me and Estelle tried to make him explode over something he just shook his head or smiled or walked away. Believe me, that was the real Neah Walker."

"But the 14th…"

"What, he's an annoying jerk?"

"Most of the time."

'_Hey, I am not,'_ said the frustrated voice inside Allen.

"Whenever a Noah is destroyed, he takes the memories of his host with him just that by some reason when he finds himself a new host and reincarnates into him or her the memories are blocked. There's still inside somewhere just that it's hard to get to them. Me, Neah and Estelle spent months trying to unblock them but all we got were just few scenes."

Allen sat on a chair. "What did you found out?"

"Well, it seemed that for some reason or another it takes about 20-30 years to be reincarnated, and that you can be killed only by a general or another Noah. Neah remembered that about a hundred years ago he was killed by Skin Bolic since he got mad and wanted to kill the Earl. The 14th stood to protect the Earl and didn't have much luck," said Cross and let out a cigarette cloud.

"Do you know what Skin was mad about?" asked Allen, thinking.

"Well… Neah remembered that Skin was yelling that the Earl killed Ezra… he didn't say it but Neah somehow knew Ezra was Skin's brother even if he didn't know how it was possible. And when he asked Skin about Ezra he didn't remember him, of course."

"Wait, so Neah was traveling around the world with you two but also in a contact with his family? But Estelle said you were killing Akumas together, why would the Earl let him do something like that?"

"Oh the Earl didn't know it was Neah. He was smart and appeared in front of him only in his Noah form while with us he was in his human. Plus the Earl wasn't very initiative that time… Anyway the point is that two weeks after Neah started asking Skin about his brother he came to him all angry that he was playing with his head. That he is creating some false memories and he's putting them inside his head."

Allen remembered the scene before the party and his talk with Road and Tyki and told them what happened to Cross. He was an enemy, but Allen didn't care, the previous night he already proved he was a traitor so why not getting the most of it?

"Hm… so you're starting to remember all of you…. That's not good."

"Why?"

"If the Earl finds out he will probably kill you all."

Allen's eyes widened, after a moment he sat down.

"No, the Earl wouldn't do something like that. He wouldn't have anyone to fight."

"Oh I'm sure he would just wait another 20 years before you come back all loyal and start all over. Believe me that's the thing he does the best."

Allen worriedly looked at the ground. He got scared, what if the Earl noticed that he and Road are gone and he started looking for them? What would he do if he found out that they came to an exorcist's ball and well made out with two exorcists?

"I still don't understand. Are you saying that the Earl is controlling us like dolls? A-and that he destroys and rebuilds when we don't act properly?"

"Sorry kid but that's how it is. Thanks to the dark matters he creates a spells that blocks your memories and leave you completely loyal."

Allen was glad he sat down because he didn't feel very well. Was it true? He knew he was a figure in the Earl's game but they were a family too…or were they?

He looked at Cross. The man might not be the trustful one but the 14th inside him told him that the man is telling the truth.

The Earl was a player who wanted to destroy humanity, and to do that he was using him and the others. If all of this was true what should he do now?

He lived with the devil but that was because he had a contract with him that guarder his own devil to stay inside. And although the 14th wasn't always bad he was a Noah, most of his attitude said that if he was in charge he would do many bad things to innocent people.

He doubled his fits as an image of Lenalee's sleeping face on his chest when he woke up this morning crossed his mind.

'_Oh please, what kind of a monster do you think I am?'_ asked the Noah enjoying Allen's internal conflict.

Crossed chuckled and took a bottle of wine which was still half full. "So what does he have on you?" he asked and poured it into the glass.

Allen blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well I can see that you're a typical future Noah. Every reincarnation brings a new host but the Noahs stay the same. There are two regular reasons the future Noahs start working for the Earl. Reason number one, they're hopeless. There alone and the vision of a family makes them so happy that they don't care about killing innocent humans. They take it as a small price since they're going to be forever loved by a family. Usually it takes a long time since they starts to remember there previous life because they are satisfied. Then there is the second reason, they're being blackmailed. The Earl says he can cured their child or help them other kinds of ways if they'll work for him. It is hard but eventually they agree because he shows them they have no other choice. It's a long process to get those kinds of people to actually kill someone and even harder to get them kill the person they love. But in the end they'll do it, they'll always do it," he said bitterly and drank the wine.

Allen lost in thoughts looked at the floor.

"That's why I'm asking how did he blackmail you?"

He looked at him and thoughtful said. "He put a spell on me so that the 14th couldn't get a hold of me. He's inside my head but except eating my nerves he can't do anything."

Cross looked at the red liquid in the glass. "Hm, that's interesting. Why would he do that?"

"Maybe because the 14th disobeyed and tried to kill him before, so he was afraid he would do it again. Plus the 14th was giving me quite a hard time during the time before the spell. He was making me go mad"

"Was it that bad?" asked Cross with his eye brow up.

"Worst, it was pure torture…."

"That's odd, the 14th was a bit uncomfortable for Neah but never that much," said Cross wondering.

"Wait so Neah was dealing okay with the 14th?"

"Well, yes, after he left Mana of course and since he couldn't hurt me and Essie," he said.

Allen blinked out of confusion, he didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me kid, do you know how a Noah becomes a Noah?"

"Well when the Noah is reincarnated…."

"No no no! That's just that, he has a Noah inside him but how does a person, a host, become a REAL cruel and killing Noah?"

"I think…"

Cross sighed. "The Earl is making really sure that you don't know anything, right?"

Allen blinked.

"The process is painful and the Noah does everything to break you. Sometimes stigmas appear but usually it's the mind torture that slowly kills you. It takes time. Months, years but sooner or later he'll get you and you will do anything to make it stop. You will risk anything and you will back down on anyone."

Allen frowned.

"To become a Noah, Allen…you must kill the person you love the most."

* * *

><p>Lavi was sitting on his bed, watching Road who was till sleeping. He was doing it for a few hours and he was positive that Road would accuse him as a slimy spy or something but he couldn't do it any other way, although it was already morning and he clearly remembered the whole previous night he still couldn't believe it. He slept with Road. (TN: Slept with means slept with) He slept with a Noah, an enemy, and a girl that he really met just one time before last night. This wasn't right. At least not for him. He was a future Bookman, did he even think about that when he wildly kissed her and rolled her dress upon her stomach? Definitely not. (T/N: Ooooh. Please, I'm absolutely enthralled with what Lavi did with Road. Continue :) )

Lavi reached out his hand and slowly brushed her disheveled hair.

As he noticed a smile forming on her lips he thought she must be awake but when after several of minutes she didn't do anything he reconciled she's still sleeping.

'_I love you.'_

Last night he was repeating those words over and over again and he meant them. At least he thought so because now when he fully understood what he had done he was stirred about it. Was it really love? Even Road admitted that she didn't know but she still decided to sleep with him.

He let out a sad chuckled. _'I thought that girls are the one who cries after there firsts nights not guys.'_

Apparently, every rule had an exception. (T/N: Except the rules of the internet. Those are final)

* * *

><p>Allen felt like he couldn't breathe. He got up from the chair he was in and walked to the door when he stopped.<p>

"So now when you probably have a person that you love or that's at least close to you and who is not a Noah I wonder if it wasn't HIS plan at the beginning. You know he didn't had any point to let the 14th out when you were young since the only people who were close to you were Noahs."

"It was his… plan?" asked Allen, astonished by the new information.

'_Kill the person you love the most. Kill. Kill! That bastard, was it all a trick?'_ he asked himself and froze as a thought of Lenalee crying from pain crossed his mind.

He wanted to curse. Last night he told her no… he swore that he will keep her safe. He will punish anyone who will try to harm her. He thought he will kill the creepy man and betray the Earl just to keep her safe and now? He said he won't let anything happen to her but what if he was the reason she was in danger? And she was because if she was the person who he loved the most and the Earl would abolish the spell the 14th who would sooner or later as Cross said take over him would kill her.

Allen managed to take a deep breath. "Is… is there any possible way for a host to… go against the Noah?" he asked, hoping for a miracle.

Cross wasn't a person who would try to say something positive when people are down so he handled Allen the unpainted true. "Without the spell, the only other was is just not to have someone close enough that is possible to kill."

Allen closed his eyes and pressed his head against the door. After a moment he sadly smiled. What did he think anyway? That he will just betray the Earl and live a happily life with Lenalee like nothing was wrong. He didn't really believe in something like that. At least not his logical head but his heart… Last night's events, the touches, the hugs, although it was silly his heart hoped wished and prayed for it to be true. Ridiculous! (T/N: It said Ridicules! originally, so not entirely sure if you meant, Author, that Allen felt as if he was being ridiculed)

* * *

><p>Komui was drinking coffee in his office in the Department and chatting with his collegians when Reever suddenly was annoyed and sighed.<p>

"Damn it."

"What?" questioned Komui.

"I forgot and now I'm late," he said and tried to hurry by drinking all of the coffee that was left in his cup.

"What is he talking about?" Komui asked Johnny.

"Oh, he just forgot that today is school so he must hurry if he wants to end the lesson before the cafeteria opens to the guests," explained the man with the glasses and continued drinking.

"Now I get it, you're a teacher in the new accommodators program," said Komui, remembering.

Reever sighed. "Yeah, I'm teaching the English language and I'm already regretting it."

Komui made a disappointed face. "Reever, how can you say something like that? Kids are wonderful and cute and lovely and funny I can't imagine a better spent day then played around with kids." (T/N: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! PAEDOPHILE DETECTED A/N: XD XD)

Reever raised an eye brow, but since Komui continued smiling acting like taking care of a bunch of kids was a piece of cake Reever smirked and asked. "Why don't you come with me then? It would really interesting for them to see the Boss for the first time and I am sure you would also have a great time."

Komui blinked and thought about it. He never teached a lesson before and he never even met those kids before so it would be a nice gesture to go see them. Then again he can look at Mary Marty if she in reality also has her mother looks.

"Okay, let's go," agreed the Supervisor.

* * *

><p>Lenalee was already changed to her long dress that she had worn her upon her uniform, and was sitting on the corner of her bed wondering where can Allen be. It was still early morning, not even the cafeteria was open yet so she was worried about him. She glanced at her chair since his jacket was still on it he didn't leave for good plus he said that he and Road would be leaving in the evening.<p>

Just as she was really deciding that she will go look for him there was a knock.

She jumped from the bed and immediately ran to the door to open it noticing white hair.

Before Allen had time to blink he was a bit violently pulled into the room where Lenalee quickly hugged him and then pushed him away frowning. He was shocked by the rapidness of it.

"Where have you been?" she asked him, upset.

"I was just out for a small walk," he said knowing that she wouldn't buy for that for a second.

She raised her eye brows. "Are you serious? You went on a walk around the house of exorcists like it was no big deal? Are you nuts?"

Allen looked at the floor. "I needed to think."

Seeing how down he was Lenalee's fighting mood disappeared. "Oh… was it something important? You look so…sad."

Allen sighed. "Yeah it was… but I rather not talk about it now, okay?"

Lenalee gave him an analyzing look and Allen was sure that he would not pass this test. But after a moment to his surprise she nodded and smiled. "Okay, let's sit down."

They went to the bed.

"So…How did you sleep?" he asked and a small smile appeared on his face. After his talk with Cross he thought about everything that was happening in his life and got to the only resolute that would keep her safe. He will let her go. No matter how much would it kill him or her inside he would just leave and avoid every possible contact with her. He knew it would be hard, no, _more_ than hard, it would be almost impossible, but to keep her safe he had to do it. And he will do it but for now he wants to have with her the best last day ever.

She smirked. "Thank you for asking, I slept wonderfully, so warm and snugly."

"I'm happy to hear that."

She laughed and lied down on the bed. "I would invite you to our cafeteria but I don't think it would end up well."

"Nah I'm not that hungry…." Right after he let those words out as a disagreement came a loud calling from his stomach.

Allen blushed out of embarrassment and Lenalee let out another laugh.

"What were you saying about not being hungry?" she teased him.

Allen also laughed. "It doesn't matter, I have a parasitic innocence so unlike yours it needs more energy and the only way I can get it's from…"

"Food. I understand," she looked at the clock. "Wait an hour and I will bring you something okay?"

He smilingly nodded. "More then happy."

Lenalee giggled and Allen peacefully sat, watched her.

"It looks like it's going to be a nice day."

* * *

><p>Road Camelot opened her eyes and froze as she found Lavi unwaveringly watching her.<p>

Still surprised and uncomfortable she managed to say. "Watching somebody sleep! You wooer!"

Lavi nervously smiled. "Says the girl who had watched me almost every night while I was sleeping."

"But that was a different case."

"If you say so."

Both of them looked away. Road took the blanket and rolled it around her body doing her best not to touch him.

They both knew that something was wrong. Road looked at Lavi just as he glanced at her and both could read the question that was forming in there minds and that keep them feeling lost.

'_Was it a mistake?'_

* * *

><p>Komui was happily dancing and spinning Mary Marty who was screaming and laughing from joy, into the air.<p>

Reever who stood just a meter away was trying to calm down the other dancing and jumping kids. He thought that taking Komui here would give him a new look on kids. That they can be annoying and crazy and that the Chief would give him right and take his words back. Unfortunately for Reever, he forgot that his boss himself is a one never grow up kid sometimes and there for when Komui saw how kids were bored with writing he suggested a new activity which had a really happy and good effect on them.

"Chief, how are you planning to calm them down after the end of the lesson? You know that the cafeteria must open at eight."

Komui put Mary down and she immediately ran to another girl to dance.

"Oh Reever chill who's the boss here? Besides it would be a nice change for every one to dance in the cafeteria," said Komui smilingly.

"We HAD a ball last night where people could dance, remember?" asked Reever.

"Yeah but kids couldn't," he reminded him and Reever rolled his eyes.

In a moment the door open and Katie Marty walked in confused by the dancing kids.

"Mummy, mummy!" yelled Mary and ran to her.

Katie put out her hands and caught the little girl as she jump into her arms.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Chief Komui told us that today would be a special lesson of dancing instead of learning, isn't it great?" she asked.

Katie looked at Komui who after sweatdropping, waved at her.

Katie nodded and put Mary down. "Okay Mary go play with the others." And before she could say more the girl ran away dancing.

Katie crossed her arms but with a smile walked to Komui. "So a lesson off?"

"Well we had a ball but they had to stay out of it so it's fair enough to make it up to them," he said to defend himself.

Katie chuckled and nodded. "Okay but just for today some of them really need to learn English."

"I absolutely agree. How did you sleep?" asked Komui changing the tone of his voice.

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "I took my daughter into a tight embrace and closed my eyes reminding myself that noting happened."

Komui nodded in understanding but eventually chuckled. "Did you try the trick I told you?"

Katie blushed reminding his words from the early morning before they split for the night.

"No I haven't and I warn you what you said Sir can be easily taken as an act of harsh."

They both laughed but suddenly someone smashed the door open.

"Chief Komui," called one of the guards. "Please come here Sir."

Komui frowned a bit and apologized to Katie before he walked to the guard.

The nervous man whispered something into his ear while Katie a bit further and Reever where watching them.

Katie blinked about how Komui's face changed. In the first few seconds she was sure that she saw a small sign of relief like a heavy weight that he was carrying was finally let down but then came the worried frown of a man who is in high post so she knew it must have had something to do with the Order but when his eyes looked up from the floor and met hers she for an unknown reason nervously swallowed. During those few second that their eyes shared a small telepathic contact she found out that it's about the previous nigh events.

She frowned thinking about something that happened last night which made Komui as a human relieved but worried as a Chief. What could have happen?

* * *

><p><em><span>The Noahs residence <span>_

Tyki looked around the damaged living room. Yeah, last night was definitely a Noah's party.

He sighed and put a small bag of ice on his forehead. Although he knew that during another party he would come back to normal drink like crazy for now he promised that he would never drink alcohol ever again.

He again sighed hoping that his hangover headache will wear off soon since he couldn't even think straight.

"Hello brother," Lulubell greeted him, who entered the room and sat beside his motionless body.

"Hnn," he let out instead of a 'hi'.

She as well looked around. "Well at least we had a good time. Have you seen Jasdero or David today? Last night those imbeciles took my glasses and I can't seem to find them."

Tyki swallowed and put his head to her direction. "They're in m-my wardrobe."

"What?"

"They're in my wardrobe."

Lulubell nodded, somehow she just didn't want to know why were they in Tyki's wardrobe in the first place. "Good I will go get them. By the way what was it with you last night? First you're in a kitchen with a girl who seriously isn't your type and then you're even forcing Earl to drink? He's probably in the same state as you are. What had gotten into you?" she reproached.

Tyki just shrugged his shoulders so his frustrated sister was about to leave when Tyki called her name.

Yeah, trying to get the Earl to drink was really a hard request but as the master in provocation that he could sometimes be he managed to do it. For the sake of siblings and for information.

* * *

><p><em><span>The night before Noah's residence<span>_

_Tyki was still in the kitchen talking to Hannah. Listening to how hard it was with her parents he started being really interest and not just because of her similarity to a woman he knew but the girl was actually interesting. _

_Her opinions and appointments, something he just wouldn't expect from a young girl like her, they were interesting and so adult._

_He was amazed and was happy that he picked her instead of the blood bimbo he saw earlier. Yeah, this girl was something._

"_So your brothers had to take you to play with them," he said with a smirk._

"_Well they had no other way. I'm not really a person who likes to stay out of things," she explained and smiled._

_Both were looking each other into the eyes and they could clearly sense the almost electric atmosphere that came upon them. "But I think you know since you have a big family too."_

"_Yes," said Tyki and swallowed a bit as his gaze focused on her lips._

"_What?" she asked breathless and Tyki knew that if he would kiss her she wouldn't defend herself from it._

_But just as he could do it the kitchen door opened and Tyki's sister Lulubell in her elegant and breath taking dress came in._

"_Hello brother," she said and when she noticed how Hanna immediately stood up like she done something wrong she smiled._

"_I'm really sorry for disturbing you like this but the Earl requests you. It seems that Allen and Road are nowhere to be found and he's getting worried."_

_Tyki blinked. Allen and Road were lost on Road's birthday party? That was strange and startling. Tyki could only hope that the things he thought had happened were just unreal thoughts of his suspicious mind._

_He looked at Hanna. "I'm sorry but I'm sure it's nothing serious…will you wait for me?" he asked her hopefully._

_The orange-haired girl calmly nodded. "Of course."_

_Tyki took her hand and softly press his lips on her delicate skin. "Thank you my lady," he whispered only for her ears and left with his 'sister'._

* * *

><p><em>He and Lulubell came to the Earl, who was sitting playing poker with a few other earls and dukes.<em>

"_Hello boy I'm very sorry that I disturbed you I hope you weren't very interested with your lady," said the Earl immediately and Tyki's six sense told him that all the kitchen break scene by Lulu was just to take him away from Hanna._

"_Well the girl was quite interesting. Her name's Hanna Hamilton, do you know her?"_

"_No…"_

"_But Adam," said one of the players. Tyki was sure he had been already introduced to the man but he couldn't remember his name. Alaric or Alrick ?_

"_Didn't I tell you that she has really annoying with boring parents and that she loved to craw on trees with her brothers?"_

_Earl's typical smile froze on his face. "No Alaric, you hadn't."_

"_Oh then I apologized but her parents really are boring and annoying. You know they even said that she can't go to a school that she was already accepted because the only important thing in a life of a good lady is to be a good wife. It's cruel."_

"_It sure is," agreed the Earl without loosing the eye contact he shared with Tyki._

"_Well," started Tyki still watching. "Alaric is right… they really treat her as an unworthy person because she's a girl."_

"_Hm, is that what makes you interested in her?" _

"_Actually no. When I first saw her she looked a bit familiar. Like I had already seen her somewhere," said Tyki still watching the Earl._

"_You don't say? And had you… seen her before?" he asked very slowly and Tyki could feel every inch of his body screaming that he's in danger._

"_No," said Tyki after a few second calmly like nothing had happen._

"_She still looks familiar but I can't remember, maybe I saw her in the town."_

"_Maybe. By the way have you seen Allen or Road lately? They went out of my side and I can't seem to find them anywhere. But you don't have to stay here, go to your lady, I'm sure she's waiting for you."_

_Tyki had a dilemma in front of him. On one hand the Earl was clearly worried about Tyki remembering Aria so he wanted to know more about it plus he had to cover up his siblings absence which was really mean of them not to tell him what was going on again. _

_But on the other hand there was Hanna who was still waiting in the kitchen for his return. _

_He frowned. He hated these kinds of decisions._

"_If you're playing poker I would like to join you. I'm sure Allen and Lenalee will eventually appear, you know them. I'll just go and tell Miss Hamilton that I'll…"_

"_As you wish but we're starting a game right now. So Lulubell please be so kind and go tell Miss Hamilton that Tyki won't be returning, okay?"_

"_As you wish," said the blond doll who always obeyed every order and left._

_Tyki could only imagine all the stupidities Lulu will tell Hanna but right now he had to let it go with a small comfort that he will have a reason to go make her a visit later._

"_Okay but why don't we make the game more interesting?" he asked smirking._

"_What do you prefer boy?"_

"_Everyone except for the winner will have to each game drink a full glass of wine."_

_The Earl smiled. "Well isn't that an interesting offer, what do you say gentlemen, shall we play?"_

_The men looked at each other and since none of them really cared because most were already drunk agreed._

_Tyki took the cards and started shuffling. _

_The end of the memory_

* * *

><p>"Lulubell?" called Tyki and took the bag off his eyes.<p>

She stood in the door way. "Yes?"

"What did you say to Hanna?"

"Who's Hanna?"

"Lulubell," sighed Tyki.

"Oh you mean the orange girl," she smirked.

"Well I warned her that you aren't the right guy to deal with and I told her a few of your experience with girls from early."

"You didn't," said Tyki shocked.

"Oh I did. It was so fun and the best part was that by the time we came to the hall you were already drinking like mad with the others at the playing table. Better to see once then to hear a million times, right?" she asked giggling.

Tyki frowned.

"Yes yes, and when her parents heard that you two were in the kitchen alone for more then half of an hour and somebody told them about your reputation they didn't even wait for the end of the party and left. Poor girl, if her life wasn't enough of a tragedy then now it will definitely be," laughed the blond haired Noah.

"And let me guess who the person who told them about my reputation was…"

"Yes well what it was for the fun. Girls come and girls go isn't that what you always said, brother?"

Tyki put the bag on his forehead again and closed his eyes. "Yeah, that's exactly what I say."

That was the real Tyki Mikk. Come and go… or not?

* * *

><p>At the same time a female scream came from the woman's floor at the Black Order.<p>

"Shhh!" hushed Allen Lenalee when he put his hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming. The Chinese girl was lying on her bed breathing hard like she had been running.

"Someone will come in wondering what's going on," Allen reminded her. He was sitting besides her with a smile but despite his words he again made his fingers run through her stomach.

Again she tried to get away from the ticklish sensation with a laughed.

"Y-you're a p-pain…," she cried smiling.

Allen laughed and put his hands away. "Hey you said you feel like sleeping again I just wanted to wake you up a bit."

Lenalee smiled and since her breathing came to normal she said. "Anything for food, right?"

"Almost everything."

Lenalee shrieked as he again put both of his hands at her sides and began his torture all over again. She was struggling to get away but he properly went upon her and put his legs at the sides of hers to block her escapes.

She was laughing and giggling with her eyes crying and didn't have a chance to defend herself since he had years practice thanks to Road.

The sensation was killing her and as more as she tried to pull away the more she became tired and her moves were ineffective to do anything.

Again after a while Allen stopped to give her some time to breath since she was absolutely numb except for her stomach and chest that were unordinary moving up and down like she had been fighting Akumas.

She put her hands on her chest. "Y-you… t-terri…ble," she managed to let out.

He smirked and lied down beside her but with his head up on his arm. "Maybe but you liked it."

"M-monster…"

"Why the sweet talking?" he laughed and she slightly kicked him but with no straight in the move.

He slightly brushed her hair. "If you would be better if you didn't wear the dress."

"All the men are the same," she said as her breathing again returned to normal.

"That's not what I mean. I'm talking that it's too rough…"

"Maybe but I don't feel hot in it… well usually when nobody is tickling me like this, I don't."

"Hm…"

"What 'hmmm'?"

"Not 'hmmm' but 'hm'."

She rolled her eyes. "What is the 'hm' all about?"

"Just wondering," he said and took a pair of her dark green hair between his fingers glad that he put his gloves down. "Your hair… it's so soft."

She smiled. "Thank you," and reached her hand to brush his white.

"So is yours."

They stood like that for a moment without breaking the eye contact when suddenly they heard a knock.

* * *

><p>Road came from the bathroom where she had gone to get dressed and sat on the corner of the bed beside already dressed up Lavi.<p>

She took a deep breath and started. "I wasn't drunk…,"

He smirked on that.

"And I was fully aware of what we were about to do. I know it and I wanted it."

Lavi sighed. "Road that's not the problem… I also know what we were doing and I also wanted to but… the problem is that just because we know and want it doesn't mean it was right."

"I know but it felt right…"

"At least last night… maybe that's the problem we got too sure that the only way to spend the time that we have before you'll be leaving is to have sex. To get the most of it but what if it was about knowing each other better."

She chuckled for the first time that day. "Lavi we've known each other for years. Or have you forgotten?"

He asked smiled. "No I haven't just that we knew each other mentally but physically we were strangers…"

"So you're saying that we should go for few more rounds to fill in?"

"No, what am trying to say is we shouldn't go so fast."

"Sorry but I think that last night was as fast as…"

"You're taking me down," he sighed.

"Sorry if I hurt your manhood so continue please…"

He looked at her if she will again try something but she stood serious.

"If I would kiss you now or hug you I'm sure I would be happy again and not care about anything else just you. But as soon as we would stop I would start again analyzing and wondering what is right what are we going to do and so. We slept together and I think that it's as much engaging as an engagement can be. What are we going to do? All my life I wanted to be a Bookman and I never…"

Road who was 'till now listening to his words put a finger on his mouth to make him stop.

"You are Bookman and I am a Noah. I said it at our first real meeting that one day we will be enemies and we will have to fight but… until then I don't care… until that time will come you might be dead."

"Thanks you're a treat," said Lavi sarcastically.

She took his hands. "What I'm trying to say is that I gave you everything. My heart, my soul…my body. And even when I woke up and I felt doubts I don't regret it. I can't because regretting would mean that it was a mistake which it wasn't. You're my sin my destruction my deadly end but...," she shook her head. "Not my mistake."

Lavi watched her for a moment and then smile again. "See a hug a kiss and touch and the whole world can kiss my ass."

Road chuckled. "Talking romantic aren't we?"

He kissed her hands. "I love you."

"No… but it's okay because true love doesn't exist."

Lavi hugged her and kissed her neck. "Maybe but whenever I feel the warmness of your skin I think it does."

"Maybe."

"My little kitten…"

* * *

><p>Lenalee and Allen looked at each other and without saying anything they got up. Allen quickly took his jacket and gloves and walked to the bathroom while Lenalee quickly repaired her hair back to there original pigtails state and asked.<p>

"Who is it?"

"It's me Lenalee, Gabrielle."

Lenalee took a deep breath and just after she checked that the door to her bathroom was closed she opened it.

"Good morning Gabs what's wrong?" she asked a tall Afro-American (T/N: I see what you did thur) girl with short black hair and dressed in an exorcist's uniform.

Gabrielle smiled. "Hey Len, I wanted to ask you if you're going to the cafeteria. I think it's going to be empty since most of the people are sleeping off their hangover," said Gab smiling.

Lenalee also smiled and nodded. "Love to but I think I will just escort you I have a few unfinished things to do by evening so I'll eat at my room."

Gabrielle sighed. "Seriously a day after the Ball? Lenalee you really are a freak plus a total workaholic," said the girl, pretending to be annoyed.

Lenalee just continued smiling and with a quick look at her bathroom door she calmly and even happily left knowing that Allen would wait for her.

She blushed a bit hoping that Gabrielle didn't notice. This day was going to be wonderful!

* * *

><p>Komui put down his glasses and hid his face in his hands.<p>

'_He's dead… dead. Gone!'_

Komui Lee wasn't a bad person. Who ever had the pleasure of meeting him took say a few things about him. People could say he was reckless and lazy when it came to office work. He was an overprotective freak when it came to his little sister. Or he was a big cry baby or a kid deep inside. But no one would call him a bad person. Everybody would say that he cares for people especially for exorcists who every day risked there lives to save the world. Yes, Komui Lee was a good man.

But even good men have there wicked moment and that moment in the life of Komui Lee was now.

Rouvelier was dead.

All the pain he had done to his sister could never be taken back but at least Komui Lee could from now on calmly sleep knowing that the bad dream was over, that the devil was gone.

Yes, his sister was finally free…

* * *

><p>The guards were everywhere. Lenalee was curious. A day after a ball and everybody was up running around like there was an alarm.<p>

"Hey Collin," she called for one of her well-known guard friends.

"Can you tell me what's going?" she asked sweetly.

"Well maybe I shouldn't but since it's you I know you will find it sooner or later. Do you know Malcolm Rouvelier the member of the Central Office?"

Lenalee held back every emotion. "I think I heard about him."

"Well, somebody killed him."

"What?"

"It's true. Sometime during the night someone came to his room and literally knocked his door down. I saw his room. It was terrible. Whoever killed him must have been really mad at the guy because the room looked like a bomb had gone off inside. And the doctor said that although he was dead the murder continued kicking him. Really violently. Whoever had done it must have had to hate him with every inch of their being." He looked at his collegians.

"Sorry Len but the guys need me right now, bye." He went without looking back at her.

Lenalee was motionless, standing in front of the cafeteria with a plat of food in her hands.

He was dead. Malcolm Rouvelier, the monster from her cruelest and most painful nightmares was dead.

Her hands started shaking but she managed to hold the plat.

Without even thinking what was she doing she let out a small sigh of relief.

The nightmare was over, the monster was dead.

* * *

><p>Katie Marty slowly came to the Science Department. Everyone was running around like crazy, like the Order was under attack.<p>

Scientists were either phoning with someone or checking the video recordings from last night. The whole place was a mess and Katie was sure that the workers need a boss right now, the question was where could he be?

She walked to Reever who just ended a call and asked him. "Where's the Chief?"

"What? I don't know that dumbass went to the pathology department to look at the body but hasn't returned yet. I can't believe he gave up on us at a time like this. See those old grandpas over there?" he pointed at three seriously and respectfully looking men who were quietly and carefully watching the happening in the Department.

Katie nodded.

"Well they're from Vatican and the fact that the Chief is missing during the investigation doesn't give him much credit in their eyes…"

She sighed. "So pathology, right?"

Reever nodded.

Katie sighed and determinately looked at the Australian. "Fine, you try to distract them and I'll go find Komui."

* * *

><p>Lavi was silently sitting on his bed watching Road looking around his little personal library. Although she was more on the action than the passive things like reading but she was more than interested in Lavi and he was more than interested in books so things had to get on well together.<p>

He decided that talking about things is a taboo for now… or for today if Road was telling the truth she will have to let go her night visits for a while. He didn't know if it was good to thinks about her or bad to miss her but it would be something new.

He frowned a bit. That was the problem with Road, sometimes things were happening to quick and he didn't know what to do about them.

Road chuckled.

"What?"

She picked a book. "Proud and prejudice? You're kidding me, right?" she laughed and showed him the book.

Lavi blinked and stood up with a slight pink color on his cheeks.

"I have no idea what it is doing here."

"Of course you don't," she said and put the book behind her back again from his reach.

Lavi sighed. "Road, give it back…"

"What, want to continue reading it?" she asked, teasing.

Lavi made an upset grimace.

"No I bet you already read it but you're reading it over and over again every night before sleep, I am right?" she asked.

Lavi smirked. There relationship might be hard and complicated but one thing was more then sure about Road she would always cheer him up even by eating his nerves.

"Road, not funny."

"Oh but it is…"

He jumped after her but she managed to move like a cat and get away. "Want it?" she laughed.

He shook his head with a small smile playing on his face and went for her again this time getting her taking her wrist.

Road laughed again and threw the book behind the bed. "Sorry my bad."

Lavi grinned. "You're hopeless."

She put her head aside. "I'm happy you're smiling again. Better than the lost in thoughts face that really looked like a face of a Bookman. Seriously I got scared."

He stroked her face. "Sorry for scaring you."

"Apology accepted," she said. "But don't worry, by the time I will have my powers back I might be dead anyway."

Lavi froze. Despite that she said it cheerfully like a joke that it was meant to be it didn't feel like one. The moment she let those words out Lavi felt a strange cold ran down his spine like a sign of something bad that was about to happen.

Road frowned a bit. "What?"

Lavi blinked and got back to normal. _'That was strange…'_

"Nothing, I just spaced out a bit sorry again. And about the other thing if one of us is about to die soon I don't think it's going to be you."

Road smiled and hugged his torso. "Hmm, no… it was stupid both of us will be just fine like always…"

"Yeah like always," he agreed, but still doubted.

* * *

><p>Katie Marty stepped out from the elevator on one of the lowest basements. As her foot reached the ground she felt an unknown shiver attacking every inch of her body.<p>

It brought an uncomfortable memory of her studies when she as a woman must have had always showed herself in front of the others. At her begging she had to work for an older doctor who worked as a pathologist. She never got used to the smell of death so the moment she got the chance to work at the emergence she immediately went for it.

Now she was here again the last time she had been here was when 'he' died but that was in the past now.

She went to the last door where autopsies were exerted and thanked the God that there was a doctor who she could ask.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Komui was blanking in another room watching X ray's photos of Rouvelier's body. He was beaten up really hard so it must have been either a really strong person or a really angry one. Or both when it came to Rouvelier.<p>

"There you are!" called a relief voice for the door.

Komui turned around. "Katie," he mumbled a bit uneasy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

She crossed her arms. "That's something I wanted to ask you. You might not know but there are a few unpleasant 'Vatican dogs' who aren't very happy about you not being in your office and for your own good and the good of all of us please be so kind and go back to the office." She said sarcastically sweet.

Komui smiled a bit. He liked the nick name she gave to the 'gentlemen' from the Vatican.

"I didn't know you're a secretary, Katie."

She smirked. "I'm very skilful in many things, Sir." Her eyes got the photos.

She walked to them. "That must have hurt. Three broken ribs, ruptured spleen… yeah he really pissed somebody off."

Komui nodded. "I always dreamed…"

She looked at him.

"I wanted it to happen to him…I wanted him to be dead but now that he is…"

"You feel sorry for him?"

"NO! God no! Just that he's dead but is it really the end?"

"What? You're not afraid of ghosts, are you?"

He looked at her. "You're trying to get the atmosphere easier?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It isn't working, right?"

"I appreciate your trying but no."

She looked straight into his eyes. "One thing is that he's dead but another is to make him go away."

"Yeah, something like that."

Katie nodded. "He gave Lenalee a hard time and even when he's gone it doesn't meant he's gone. Did you already talk with her?"

"No, I hadn't even thought about it. I'm the best brother in the world. She probably already knows the Order is full of it," he said mad at himself that he forgot about the reason he hated Rouvelier so much. Apparently through the years the fact that he hurt Lenalee became just a colorless memory somewhere in the back and his hate for him was a matter of course.

He sighed.

Katie took his shoulder. "Listen. Right now you have to take care of the Order problems and then when all is said and done you'll have all the time you want to talk it out with her. I'm sure she will be grateful."

Komui thought about it and smiled a bit putting his hand on hers.

"Thanks, Katie."

"You're welcome, Sir."

* * *

><p>Lenalee opened the door to her room and walked in with a plate full of food since Allen was meant to be a big eater.<p>

Allen was patiently sitting on her chair and looking at Timcampy who immediately as she got in flew up curiously.

"Hello Tim," she greeted the little golem with a bit crooked smile.

Allen also got up and helped her with the food. "Is everything okay? You seem…strange,"

Lenalee was still smiling but eventually her smile broke and her face twisted from pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Allen who quickly came to her and took his arms around her. "Lenalee?"

She took a deep breath and pushed him away. "Allen, where were you this morning?"

He sadly turned away. "I already told you. I went for a walk, remember."

"Sure but why did you need to go for a walk?" she asked with her heart somewhere in her throat.

"I wanted to think," he went to the table were he put the food and again sat on the chair in front of it.

Her eyes full of fear were making a whole into his back. "Tell me did you do anything…bad?"

Allen blinked and turned to her remaining to sit on the chair.

"What do you mean?"

She swallowed hard. She didn't know what she will do if his answer is going to be positive. Will she be satisfied and grateful but if yes why is she so nervous of asking. Is it because it would mean that Allen truly is a Noah? A monster? Will she be frightened after his answer? Although Rouvelier was a bad person, killing a bad person is the same as killing a good one. And if Allen killed a bad person wouldn't be easy for him to do it again even to a good person.

Lenalee knew Allen didn't lie when he in the portal told her that he had never killed anybody but if now he did then it was because of her, right? She was scared of Rouvelier and she knew that Allen was that kind of a man who would protect the person he loves.

Pulling back the thoughts about that Allen loves her she with a worried look waited for his answer when she asked. "D-did you kill anyone?"

It took him a moment before he understood what was she even asking.

"What?"

"I said…"

"I heard but what are you talking about. Someone was found dead in the Order?"

"Yes…"

"And you think it was me?" he stood up touched by her accusation.

"Lenalee, you actually think that this morning I killed someone and returned to you like nothing had happen?"

"I'm asking because…"

"Because what?" he asked upset.

"Because I know you will… because that person was Rouvelier."

* * *

><p><em><span>The Noah residence <span>_

"Tyki?" asked Skin Bolic who walked into the living room where the named man lied motionless on the couch.

"Hm?"

"I have a question," said the giant and sat on the chair besides the couch.

"What is it?" asked the Noah putting the bag with ice a bit lower so he could see.

"Does the 14th have an ability to create false memories?"

Tyki immediately sat up with a query face. "To create false memories? No, I'm sure he doesn't have that kind of an ability."

"Oh, I see…" said Skin thoughtful.

"But why do you ask?"

"I remember… Neah once asked me about a person and after that the person became appearing in my dreams and thoughts through the day… like some lost memories. I thought it was Neah who was just making fun of me and that now it was Allen who was making fun of me too but last night when I asked him he told me he hadn't done anything like that. And I believe him…"

Tyki looked at the door if it was close.

"And now you wonder what the memories really are? What do they mean?'

"Yes… because if they're true… then I had a brother Ezra and that brother might have been killed by some Adam."

"A-adam but the Earl…"

"I know."

Tyki frowned all the things with lost memories were getting stranger and worse. Thinking about it now, anything that they never consider as important might be something. Every stupid thought might really be a clue to their past.

'_Hanna…' _

Skin looked at the window. "It looks like it's going to rain today."

Tyki also looked at the direction of the window and felt an odd feeling that he was unsafe and that something bad was about to happen soon.

"Yes, I think it's going to be a huge storm."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know some of the things about the reincarnation and about other skills of the Noahs in the previous chapters weren't the same as in the original DGM but since it's my story I changed it. However, I don't mind if you write some details like Ribke D'Crazy did about Level 1 because I truly didn't notice that about them until shehe mentions it. Or I did but just forgot it. So feel free to point out some differences but fanfiction stories are about the way that they're different from the originals. But that's just my opinion.**

**Oh and the better grammar is on ****DR34DNOISE****who became my proof-reader, so I would like to thank you and point out that he (T/N: Original translation was she, I can assure that I have male genitalia, thank you very much) also writes **

_Yes, thank you very much for crediting me, Author, i expect my payment in Septims. Or Drakes, if you're from Morrowind. - Adam Phoenix Millennium, and yes, it is awkward to be an Exorcist with the last name Millennium._

**PS:**** Something to remember –D ****Characters will be leaving their homes and families for a while or for good. ****If you want to know who will be leaving to never return again you have to continue reading XD**

**LOL Saška**

**Adam Phoenix Millennium**: K thanks for letting me proof read, it was an interesting chapter. Want to know who Adam Phoenix Millennium is? Read DR34DNOISE's stories then. I'd suggest The New Black World Order though, 'cuz on the same day that this is prrof read he's gonna post two whole chapters for his loyal readers. :)


	9. Storm

**A/N: Ahojte XD**

**Disclaimer: You all realize that if I owned -man I wouldn't write fanfictions about it, right? XP XD**

**AN: Sorry that it took so long but I been having a few family dramas lately so I didn't have time or taste to do my stories 'cause with the mood I felt they would end up really bad so that's why….**

**I should warn you the parts about the young white haired boy are something like a dream …it's hard to describe but remember the time when Allen and Lenalee shared sort of a dream while Lenalee was in reality fighting against Level 3 and Allen was hurt in the Asian Branch? If no go watch DGM again. If yes then this is something like it…. UHM! Just read it and latter you will understand I hope….Enough of all that let's get on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>9. The storm<strong>

_**Written by LexieDragomire**_

_**Proof-read by **__**DR34DNOISE (Current Penname: FollieOfMadness)**_

"_We would suspect that the worst things come noisy. Like the storm brings thunder but… the beginning of every storm is quiet… a dark and fearful quiet that brings a dangerous and killing storm."_

_O. K._

* * *

><p>Lenalee nervously bit her lip as she sat in the train with two Finders, Lavi, and Bookman on her way to Poland. The mission was so sudden she didn't even have time to think up a plan so she could only hope that <em>he<em> will understand.

She looked out the window and sighed a bit. The sky was blue and not a cloud was on it but still Lenalee couldn't help the strange feeling deep inside that warned her about the storm that was coming.

She was curious and definitely not in a good way since the feeling was following her for a few days now.

'_Allen… I hope you will forgive me…'_ crossed her mind.

* * *

><p><em><span>Three days ago<span>_

_Allen's eyes went wide. The news was shocking._

"_Rouvelier is dead? When?"_

_Lenalee had a serious look on her face. It __reminded him of their first meeting when he hurt Lavi. When she wasn't frowning she had this serious and straight look that said she was __a __very strong woman and exorcist. A look that caused a sliver of fear to run through him. Scary Lenalee!_

"_This morning. They found him in his room, beaten to a pulp. Someone was really mad at him."_

_Allen__ blinked, he__ didn't know what to say._

"_Allen, I know you would never kill an innocent human but… he wasn't so…"_

_Allen nodded. "I understand your doubts now but believe me when I say it; it wasn't me."_

_Lenalee could feel her chest allowing __her to breathe again. She believed him. "I'm glad. Rouvelier was a terrible man and he doesn't deserve to have his blood on your hands."_

_He nodded again._

"_But were you really just on a walk?"_

_Allen looked at her and sighed. "No Lenalee, I was with General Cross."_

_Lenalee blinked with unhidden surprise. "General…he is in the Order? Here?"_

"_W-well yes. At least he was this morning when I went to talk with him. Why? Is it untypical for him to be in here?"_

_Lenalee let out a nervous chuckled. "It is since he hadn't been here for like five years."_

_Allen raised an eyebrow. __"Really? That's strange…"_

"_But why were you with the general in the first place, didn't he recognize you?"_

"_He did, he just wanted to talk with me…," he said sadly._

_Lenalee went to sit on the bed. "Was it about Neah, the person who has the same last name as yours__? Walker?"_

_Allen sat on the chair and nod. "Yes…"_

"_Will you tell me more about it?"_

_Allen took a deep breath. "How about this, I will tell you everything you want but not today." There as simple as to lay to a child he decided to trick Lenalee._

"_But…"_

"_Today let's have a…nice day and next time we'll mean I will tell you everything you want."_

_Lenalee frowned a bit. She didn't like it. Some sixth sense told her that something wasn't right about it. Something was wrong. Definitely not right but what should she do? _

_Her head said it straight and clear: _Don't trust him. He's hiding something. If you were dumb enough to let him into your room like a fool, then don't be an absolute idiot to let him get away with it when you know something's up!

_But on the other hand her heart: _You still have doubts? Why? You let him in and not just into your room but also to me so stop stressing. Talk later means you will meet again so let yourself be happy for once. Selfishly and arrogantly happy not caring about anything else. You and Allen didn't do anything 'bad' like Lavi and Road definitely did and he surly has no problem with it so?

_Lenalee hated decisions and even more when one was satisfying the heart and the other the head._

_She gave him another serious look and said. "Okay, but Friday exactly at eight P.M. I want to see you in the near forest behind the tower, understood?" _

_Allen nodded although it was more an impulse than an agreement. He didn't know what to do. But hey today was just Saturday. _

"_Good," still a bit unsure._

"_Yeah, good."_

* * *

><p>Lenalee bit her lip, looking at the sky. Something wasn't right.<p>

"_Allen…"_

* * *

><p>Komui, frustrated, sat on his chair and put down his glasses. He was stressed from the whole situation that Rouvelier's dead brought and he could only pray for it to become better.<p>

"Chief Komui?" asked Reever as he walkedin.

"Not now, Reever."

Reever brushed his hair. "But Sir…"

Komui let out an annoyed sighed and looked at him looking really upset. "What is it?"

Reever confusedly watched his boss. Of course Komui could be really reckless and annoying and all but he wasn't a NARVAK. It took him a few moments to get over his boss's strange behavior considering it was probably stress about his sister.

"Sir, Luke Asher is here and he would like to speak with you…"

Komui barely managed to hold back a curse. This guy was the last thing he wanted to face today considering that he didn't like him and that he had been having this strange headache for a few days now.

* * *

><p><em><span>Six days ago<span>_

"_Well, technically we have no allowance to keep __here anyone against his will," said one of the as Katie called them 'Vatican__ dogs'. He was a__nother__ member of the Central Office; Luke Asher._

_Komui Lee __along with the other two CO members and other h__igh__ posted people who were in his office were frowningly listening to him. From time to time Komui looked around, wondering about the m__en who also as he knew the real side of Malcolm Rouvelier and wondered if any of them had a motive to kill him. He knew for sure that neither of the men liked Rouvelier and the main reason he had been 'friend' with them was because it was in their interest. _

_He again looked at each face. Together with the speaking Luke and with himself there were eight people and even if he will take them as innocent there was like a hundred or more of them outside not even in the Order right now who wanted to take a revenge on Rouvelier. _

_Yeah, Malcolm Rouvelier sure had a lot of enemies and one of these enemies had early this morning came to his room and beat him to death. _

_As Luke Asher was saying on more sentence about what an important and great man Rouvelier was and Komui again did his best not to roll his eye he made a promise that if he will found out who the murder despite the fact what kind of excuse will he have Komui will do anything he can to help him get none or a minimum punishment. _

'_The person killed someone and I want to give him a golden medal for it just like that?' crossed his mind _

"_Chief Komui," Luke called him suddenly._

_Komui looked at the old grandpa looking man with white hair and a beard. _

"_Yes Inspector?"_

"_Since you and Inspector Rouvelier had a conflict I will take the charge of explaining this crime myself."_

"_Pardon? Me and Inspector had a conflict, sir?"_

_Luke understandingly nodded. "Komui, everybody here knows that you only accepted Malcolm because of his post and that it was requested__ from you. I understand that having to deal with him every time he came along, considering what he did to your sister,__ must have been more than hard. That's why I think that the best thing to do is to put on the chase someone who hadn't had this kind of a problem."_

* * *

><p><em>Present <em>

**(TN: As an actual translator note for once; 'present' originally said 'presents', so if anyone receives a present in the next few days, be sure to thank LexieDragomire, your friendly internet Santa Claus AN: yeah hoho ho Merry Christmas ya all :))**

Although Luke Asher didn't say it, everybody in the room understood his point. He literally said that it didn't matter who you were, or what was your post is, if you killed Malcolm Rouvelier I will bring you to justice.

Komui stood up as Inspector entered.

"Hello Komui."

"Luke."

The old man sat down and so did Komui.

"Hm Komui, this chair is something. Really comfortable…"

Komui nodded. "Thanks, but I believe that you didn't come here to sit on my chairs…"

"No, but I think I could sometimes…"

"…you had gathered some new evidences?"

"Well… yes, but it's going slow since we have no witnesses and many potential offenders."

Komui nodded. "Yes, I understand. The offender took the best chance to commit his crime since everybody was either drunk, sleeping or still on the ball."

"Sure, but today I didn't really come to talk about that."

Komui frowned a bit. He could feel that it will be something bad; he just knew it.

"Why did you come then?"

He sighed. "It's about Lenalee."

"Y-yes?"

"Komui, I heard that you had sent her on a mission, is it true?"

"Well yes. She had gone along with another exorcist and a few fingers to Poland. Is there a problem?"

"Could be. You see many of the high posted members of the Vatican are suspicious about why the incident happened on a Black Order's ball since Rouvelier had worked here years ago, and was a central person in many experiment that were done on exorcists; including your sister, who as I was told has kept her dislike for the Inspector to this day."

Komui felt the attack that was made on his sister even if it was not straight. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked, in a tone so icy he surprised himself.

"Why did you let Lenalee leave in the first place, Komui?"

"I think a few days ago you said that no one is force to stay here against their will."

Luke nodded. "Yes, but tell me, did you let Lenalee leave to hide her? So I couldn't talk with her?"

"No, of course not. I just needed her to go on a mission. That's all!"

"You sure?"

"I'm asking you again. Why did you come?"

"It would be best for her and you if Lenalee came back to the Order as fast as possible. So it didn't look like you're hiding something."

Komui didn't move although his head was making him suffer and looking at Luke he couldn't think up one good reason how Lenalee being absent could not be taken as suspicious.

'_Strange. What's his problem?'_ **(TN: Oh, you know how it is, every week there's another accusation against your only living relative being a suspect in a murder. . F*ck you Luke, f*ck you buddy. XD)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Dream<span>_

…a little boy around eleven with hair, pure and white as snow was scared. He was sitting pressed up against a cold wall, quietly sobbing with his head buried in-between his knees….

…he was lost….

…he lost the only thing that his father taught him was important….

…he lost his way….

…and because of that he got scared and did what he promised himself to never do…

…he stopped walking and fell…..

…and from that time he is lost…

* * *

><p><em><span>Present<span>_

Allen opened his eyes and slowly blinked a few times while realizing that he wasn't in his room. He tried to sit up but a huge pain kicked him into the stomach and forced him to stay down.

He licked his lips. An oddly taste of blood from when he bit his tongue was pleasurable.

Not knowing why, he smiled, and in a few minutes he started laughing.

In another moment he realized what he was doing and became scared, he stopped with his eyes wide with fear.

'_Neah?'_ he asked in his head.

Silence.

'_Could it be...'_

Suddenly he smiled again. "No Allen, it already is!"

In a second Allen's eyes widened again and he went back. Back with his mind to six days ago when it all started.

When the quiet was broken by a thunder that brought the storm of his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six days ago events<strong>_

Allen and Lenalee and Lavi and Road said goodbye to each other in the evening and quietly left the Order on the boats along with the rest of the guests. It was a bit unexpected that no one notice Allen's hair but apparently everyone was too interest in talks about Malcolm Rouvelier's death.

Allen thought about what happened and he was sure that he will manage to hold the promise he made himself and let Lenalee go. That was what he promised to himself and without her knowing about it. He just wondered how long she's going wait for him on Friday before realizing that he will not come today neither any other day…

He looked at Road. She was quiet as ever and although he really didn't feel like doing a brotherly talk it was more the clear that he had to.

He coughed. "Eh. So, Road, how was your time with Lavi?"

"Fine," she said boringly, almost yawning.

"Okay."

They fell into an awkward silence.

"Road."

She turned around and he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, even if you're old like a century… or more…it doesn't mean you're ready for certain things. It doesn't matter how old are you on the outside, but how old you feel to be inside and sometimes it just doesn't matter. It's all about how you feel. You're as old as how you feel to be," he said softly with a brotherly tone.

Road blinked still silence for a while.

"You know, for a kid, in every way you're quite smart. It's good to know you care for me but I'm okay. Things what were done were meant to be done so it's going to be fine."

He thankfully smiled. "Okay, if you say so."

She smirked. "You got to love me that this conversation is over. But still how was your date, hmm? Lenalee seemed very sad about your leaving?"

"Er… it was fine," said Allen, uneasy, feeling the blush that came over his cheek.

"You're blushiiiiiiing!"

"Stop it Road or I will leave you here!"

"Fine by me at least I will be more with the carrot."

"Hey I thought you hate when someone call's Lavi that way."

She sweetly smiled. "I do."

"But you just…"

"I hate when someone else calls him that way."

Allen laughed. "Okay…"

* * *

><p>Tyki opened his eyes to find that Skin had left him.<p>

'_Good, he only messed things up even more then they were…'_

He sat up and sprawled a bit feeling better. He will definitely not drink for another month or at least not that much.

Going to have a look if Allen and Road had returned from their little runaway trip, he heard a strange talk between the Earl and Sheryl.

"He went and asked me about it like nothing was wrong. I almost got a heart attack. I didn't know what to say," said Sheril dramatically.

"I see. It's quite strange even more suspicious that just as Skin is starting to remember Ezra a girl who is so familiar to Aria appears."

'_Aria…,' _thought Tyki worriedly.

* * *

><p>"You think they know something and it's a trap to catch you unprepared?" asked Sheryl who was sitting in front of the Earl's table with the Earl sitting opposite to him.<p>

"I don't know, but it's just too hard to believe that it's all a coincidence," said the Earl, annoyed, and looked at the door frowning.

"What will we do about it?"

"Not now," said the Earl and pointed at the door.

"But what about Road and Allen, have they returned yet?"

"Eh no, they're still nowhere to be found…"

"Hm… I'm getting worried. I hope they didn't do something …unpleasant."

* * *

><p>"Road, Neah!" yelled Jasdero.<p>

"I told you that I'm Allen not Neah, you idiot!"

"But you have Neah in your head so your Neah," said David as he and his 'smarter' brother reached them.

"Where had you two been anyway? You missed the whole thing…"

"What thing?" asked Allen, uninterested, since to him he had made it just in time for the most important thing.

"The fun!" yelled David.

"The Earl got drunk!"

"What?" asked Road surprised. The Earl was known to get everybody else drunk as much as possible but for him himself to be… that wasn't like him.

"He drank? Why?"

"Tyki forced him into a drinking card games and by the morning sunrise they were totally off!" laughed the two siblings.

Road and Allen looked at each other.

"And where were you two lovebirds ?" asked Jasdero. "We couldn't find you the whole party. Did you make your own one? Cause that would be stupid since the party was yours Road."

The girl smirked. "What I did is not your business but if you need to know I was getting pay back for my dress!"

Allen blinked. "What did they do?"

Road crossed her arms. "They cut it so I had to take this one which I brought in case of an emergency."

"You have copy of your dresses in case of an emergency?" questioned Allen, not quite sure if he understood.

"Allen, you've known these two for a few years. I've known them decades and there is no way I will trust them with anything again."

"Road, what is your plan of revenge?" asked David.

She grinned. "Why won't you go see for yourselves? I left it in the huuuuunt!" she sang.

Immediately the two of them ran off like their buts were on fire.

Road giggled and started to undress herself on her way to her room. "Idiots!"

Allen watched his sister walking and shook his head, sighing. Slowly, he took the handle and entered his room to find no one else other than his tall blond haired sister Lulubell sitting lost in thoughts, on his bed.

* * *

><p>Lenalee and Lavi were slowly walking to the cafeteria for dinner. None of them spoke a word about what had happened, and thinking about it, both of them were grateful for it.<p>

They entered the cafeteria when Komui reached them and took Lenalee's arm. "Can we talk for a moment?" he asked her in low voice.

Lavi nodded and left the two relatives alone to talk.

They slowly went to the corner of the cafeteria to talk.

"So?" started Lenalee trying to stay calm as possible. If there was anyone who would figure out that something is wrong with her.

"You've already heard about it, right?"

She looked away. "Of course. I can't even remember when was the last time we had a dead inside of the Order if it wasn't connected with Akumas."

He sighed. "I know. How do you feel about it?"

"The man that ruined my childhood is dead. How should I feel about it? I'm not happy but… I'm satisfied and I feel like a huge rock had fallen off my chest. Like I could breathe again. Finally…"

"I understand what you mean."

She licked her lip. "Do you have any offenders?"

"Yeah, thousands, and we can throw a coin to see which one of them really did it."

"What about me?"

Komui stopped breathing. "What about you?"

She chuckled. "Komui, everybody here knew my… hate toward that man."

"But you didn't do anything."

"Of course not…I wanted something bad to happen to him but… kill him myself? No, that's just too much."

He nodded, understanding.

"What will happen now?"

"Well, after the dinner, high posted members of the Vatican will gather in my office to talk about the decisions that need to be made."

"What does it means for me?" she asked worriedly.

"You have nothing to fear about as we know Rouvelier was a professional in making enemies but for my own well state I would like you to go on a mission to Poland with Lavi and Bookman. To leave this place for a bit."

"What?" she froze. "But brother… it isn't necessary I'm okay and I don't need this."

"Lenalee," he sighed. "I know you want to stay strong and all that but there is no reason for it. Plus, just because one bastard died we're not going to close the Order, are we? That's why I want you to leave first thing in the morning."

Lenalee feverishly thought about a good excuse to come up with but before she knew it Komui took her speechless-ness as an agreement and left her.

She frowned. _'Well, I'm not going anywhere.'_ She thought telling herself that she will surely come up with an excuse by tomorrow morning to meet Allen. Determinate about it she walked to Lavi and acted like nothing had happen.

* * *

><p>"Eh, hello Lulubell," Allen greeted her slowly, doing his best not to look surprised and lose his mask in front of her.<p>

She looked up at him and smiled a bit. "Hey Allen."

He couldn't deny how oddly his sister in his room looked. Thinking about it he reminded himself that through the years he was with the family it didn't matter where they lived, Lulubell never entered any of his rooms.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and slowly walked to her.

"Where have you been, Allen?" she asked softly which worried him even more. It was easy to lie to big mouths like Jasdero and David or the scary Earl, but lie to a sweet and calm Lulubell ended up being something hard.

"W-well me and R-road went out t-to watch the stars and w-e fell asleep in t-the hunt near the mansion."

Lulubell studied his face for a while.

"I was there two times," she said calmly and Allen without noticing swallowed really hard.

"Oh… we…," he didn't know how to continue that sentence, or not that he didn't know more that he couldn't while Lulubell was so sorrowfully looking at him.

He looked away. "We must have been on a walk."

She didn't reply and he didn't look at her.

It took like forever before she stood up and caused some sound in the room.

She walked to Allen and softly touched his shoulder like he had been a half of an hour ago Road's.

He blinked since for a moment it seemed that she wanted to tell him something but in the end she just took her hand off and left his room like nothing had happen.

Sure, she always was a mystery just like every Noah in his family, but somehow he really didn't know where to place her.

Everybody had something that was always typical for him. Torture, playfulness, cruel, stupidity etc but Lulu was like one time an evil bitch and other a… sister. He honestly didn't know what to think about her, but he considered that no matter how nice she during small moments could act she'll always stay an obeying servant of the Earl.

He frowned. Lulubell wanted to warn him with this speech of hers but in the end she couldn't because she was with the Earl. Something was up. And because of the previous events Allen was more then worried about what it might be.

He looked at the dark sky that started releasing rain drops on the ground.

'_What is it boy, scared?' _

"Shut up Neah!"

* * *

><p>Road frowned and looked at Tyki's mirror reflection in her room.<p>

"So Aria? Who should that be?

"Don't ask me. Except that I was in love with her I can't remember a thing about her."

"Maybe we should talk with Skin about Ezra."

He pressed himself against the wall and crossed his hands. "If you think that will be some help then do what you want but that one is seriously too messed up to say anything logical."

Allen, who was lying on Road's bed, suddenly sat up. "Then I have to tell you what I discovered."

Both Noahs looked at him.

"One of the Black Order's generals recognized me last night."

"Allen!" claimed Road and Tyki at the same time.

Allen put up his hands. "Calm down, he didn't do anything but he told me something useful."

"What did he say?"

"Well, I told you he was a friend of Neah, the 14th before me. He said something that it's the original Noah that's reincarnating with locked memories of his previous host."

"What? But what?" asked Road confused.

Allen sighed and in a short version told them every important detail from this day.

"Something's up," said Tyki and took a cigarette.

Road nodded. "Definitely, what you said and the fact that Lulu was in your room. That loyal doll is a bigger scary cat than I thought."

"I don't blame her. We're all loyal, remember? But she came into my room," started Allen. "That means she wanted to do the right thing and say something. Our talk was a warning."

Tyki let out a smoke cloud. "Do you regret last night's runaway?"

Road chuckled. "You're asking if he regrets a whole night being locked up in a room with a girl?"

"Apparently I'm still drunk."

Allen shook his head. "I think we have more important things to talk about than my love life." He pointed at Road. "And wasn't it her who actually did something?"

"Are you going to name it?" incited him and Tyki chuckled.

"Okay, fine. We'll talk about this later."

"Thank you."

"But still it had to be…" he didn't have get the chance to finish as suddenly the door opened and Sheril without any right or politeness scanned the room.

Road frowned. "Never heard about a knock or hello?"

"The Earl is requesting your presence."

"Game's over," said Tyki worriedly and put out his cigar to his hand.

"Tell him we'll be there in five minutes,"Road said suddenly, and all the three men, surprised by her reaction, blinked.

When Sheryl got over what she said and understood the meaning of her words he frowned. "He didn't say you could come whenever you want. He said now!"

"Tell him we'll be there in five minutes and leave!" she said with a fearful voice and not even a strong and blood freezing Noah like Sheril could argue with her.

He turned around and with a smash of the door left.

"Wow,"Allen let out and turned to Road. "I can't imagine him leaving if I or Tyki would ask him."

The tall one nodded. "That's for sure. Only our big sister has the skill to make people runaway like that."

Road, satisfied by their appreciation, smiled. "I'm pleased by your flattery but we have a bigger problem here. What are we going to do?"

* * *

><p>After a few minutes the three siblings were all standing in front of their father to face their destiny.<p>

"We're here!" exclaimed Road the moment they entered. Usually, she would run to him and crawl on his back like a little girl, but not now.

"Good evening, Earl," said Tyki and Allen together.

The Earl was standing in front of an open window. "Good evening, dear children. I'm very pleased that you finally honored me with your presence."

They all heard the bitterness in his voice and knew it was bad.

Tyki looked around the room. Their living room was a typical rich room full of luxury furniture. So it should be easy to get out if they need. He frowned. Was it really that bad if he was already thinking up a backup plan for an escape? It really was.

"Allen, Road, where have you two been? We couldn't find you anywhere, which was more than rude from you since it was your party, Road."

Unlike Allen who didn't even dare to move Road smirked. "Well as you say it was my party which allows me to do anything I want!"

"Sure, but not only that you were rude toward our gusts, and you were rude toward me."

"So what? I won't be having a party next year?"

The Earl chuckled in an answer.

Allen was getting worried every second. There was something about the way they talked with Road. Like a dark shadow upon them. The always teasing and sarcastic atmosphere was replaced with a gloomy and warning one. Something was happening.

"Oh and Allen," said the Earl suddenly which made Allen finally looked at him because for the few minutes they were here he didn't dare.

"Yes, sir?"

"What's her name?"

* * *

><p>Katie walked to Komui's office. "Are you normal?" she asked as she closed the door.<p>

Komui who was at the time talking with Reever confusedly blinked while the Australian slowly left the office.

"You're sending Lenalee away? Look I know you want to save her and all but Sir, do you know what it looks like now?"

Komui looked at the table and she continued. "Like she was a runaway, and Sir, that makes her look like the main offender."

"Oh please," he sighed and put down his glasses.

"It's true. She's a strong exorcist who had a big conflict with Rouvelier, how does it sounds?"

Komui thought about it for a second. "Well… maybe…"

"Sir, maybe? It's totally suspicious. Sir, what's the matter? Why do you want to let Lenalee leave?"

He blinked and looked at her. _'I don't know.'_ Crossed his mind but instead of that he said.

"What's your problem?"

'_Seriously Lenalee's my sister? Why do I want to make her leave?'_

"I appreciate your interest doctor Marty but I think I know what's best for my sister."

Katie blinked. "Oh, and best for her is to make her look like a criminal."

'_No of course not. Lenalee is innocent she would never… why am I saying this?'_

"And if she is? Isn't it best for her to get out?"

"Sir…" Katie held back a shock. "I don't know what has gotten into you in these few hours but I'm sure you will regret it please…"

'_Katie I think something's wrong…'_

"I think I said enough, Doctor. Please close the door when you'll be leaving."

Katie stood, now really shocked, wondering what could have possibly happened to him until Komui smiled, and with his head pointed at the door. This caused Katie to be confused and upset in the same time, and leave.

'_What's going on?'_

* * *

><p>The Earl pointed his hand at Allen, and a wave of Dark Matters stuck him and surrounded his body.<p>

Allen's innocence, without his will, deactivated and suddenly he felt a strong pain in the pit of his stomach, and it caused him to fall to the ground.

"Allen!" yelled Tyki and Road together as they kneeled down to their bother.

"You misunderstood me," said Earl slowly, with his hand still pointed at the poor boy who's face was twisted in pain.

"I think it's time for the 14th to come and play with us."

Road eyes widened as she understood. The Earl Millennium was breaking the spell so that the 14th could take over Allen's body.

Before she even knew what was she doing she looked at the Earl who suddenly froze.

Tyki took Allen around his shoulders. He knew the look in the Earl's eyes. Road was using one of her special abilities. She was putting her own spell on his to force him do what she wanted.

"Road," he mumbled and stood up with Allen helplessly lying on him.

"Get him out," she said simply, concentrating on her job.

"R-road," the Earl let out, who was uncontrollably shaking. "S-s-stop this imme-diately!"

"Road," Tyki said to her desperately.

"Just get him out. If he breaks the spell the 14th will take control of Allen permanently," as she said this she bit her lip, which caused a small drop of blood to fall down.

"Just go Tyki, please," she cried.

Tyki took Allen higher on his back and ran from the room leaving his sister with devil.

"R-road you don't know what are you doing!" said the Earl.

Road held him thither. "I'm saving my brothers. That's what I'm doing."

"You're disobeying my orders."

"I'm obeying my own orders!"

"You worthless little brat!"

She chuckled and with a smirk asked. "That's all you got?"

She put her hands up and down and the Earl fell to the ground with a yell.

After a moment when he stopped struggling he looked at her.

"My beloved child how could you do this to me?"

Road licked her lips. "Because you hurt me first. Why did you hurt Allen? You knew he means lot to me and that I would protect him."

"Yes… you were my oldest child. You been here long... longer then I had excepted and even when doubts came you pushed them aside to stay with me with your family, my favorite."

Road's face got softer. This was the Earl. Her father who raised her and played with her. He cared for her and she was his princess.

Tyki, Allen, Lavi on one side and the Earl on the other.

"Remember when we prayed, my dear?"

Yes, their prying. It was more like changing every word and making the prayer funnier.

She knew she was his favorite. His little girl but…

"And Road, do you remember Lavi?" he asked calmly, feeling her doubts.

Her eyes widened. "L-lavi?"

"Yes, your Bookman. Remember what they did to him?"

She blinked, and suddenly like a lightning had hit her, she let her hands fall down.

"They killed him…and you saved him," she let out, slowly falling to her knees.

'_Lavi, the third Bookman…'_

* * *

><p>"T-tyki," said Allen suddenly.<p>

"Don't talk, it will be fine…"

"T-tyki you need to help Road…"

The tall Noah managed to chuckle. "Come on boy, Road? She will be fine. If anyone can take care of herself then it's definitely Road. Okay, just tell me that the door to the Ark is in your room?"

"Y-yes but…"

"Great, don't worry boy, she'll will be fine. We…" he didn't have to time to continue because he suddenly felt like his feet were made of metal, and he with Allen on his back fell down on his face.

"Au!" cried Tyki. Allen, who had fallen on his back, slowly opened his eyes to look at the figure upon them.

A tall Noah with a ponytail looked down on them with a smirk of a demon. "Oh boy, I was dying from waiting for you to do something like this."

"Sheryl...," he mumbled and close his eye from exhaustion.

"By the way, the girl is a real chick. No wonder you fell for her…"was the last thing he heard before he went to the dark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

Allen couldn't move. He turned around to lie on his stomach and looked around. He was in a filthy basement.

"Damn it," he said to himself and carefully sat up.

"What is it boy?" asked his voice, and he, shocked, turned around to find an old broken mirror where his reflection was standing although he was still sitting.

"Neah," he whispered.

"Wrong," said the other Allen playfully. "Guess again."

"14th."

"That's my boy. You know I should thank you. If haven't gone mad for the cute exorcist I would have still been lost under Neah, but now when he's gone I'm back. Since you were such a bad boy and went to play with the cute girl to her home you won't get a hold of me. Well, not after I kill your little exorcist."

Allen eyes went wide, and not knowing when he stood up straight, jumped to the mirror and hit it.

The 14th laughed. "Chill boy, breaking a mirror won't help. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with you're girl.

"Don't you dare!"

"Farewell boy."

"14th!"

* * *

><p>"Lenalee?" called Lavi, who came to the balcony to her in a small Germany hotel.<p>

"Lavi," she said softly, and worriedly looked at the night town under her.

"You didn't come for dinner, is something wrong?" he asked slowly.

"Not really," she said with her gaze locked on the town lights.

Lavi nodded. "Listen, did you and Allen… do something that you regret because if yes…"

"WHAT?!" she yelled, her face red.

Lavi smiled. No, a girl like Lenalee wouldn't do something like he did.

"Sorry, I just thought…"

"IDIOT!" said Lenalee and still embarrassed looked away.

He looked at the starts. "Then what's the matter?"

"I have a bad feeling…"

"About the mission?"

"About… Allen," as his name was formed by her lips they heard a girly voice behind them.

"Hello."

They both turned around only to find Road Camelot standing against the wall.

"Road?" let out Lavi shocked and delighted.

She gave him a cold expression that could stop the circulation of blood in someone's body.

He couldn't stop the chill that ran down his spine. It was so not like her. So not the girl he loved. She probably never looked more to him like a Noah than now.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:What's next? <strong>

**Well we're going to find out what happened to Tyki and the others and Lenalee will be fighting Allen of course. Seen ya!**

**~A Message From His Lord And Majesty FollieOfMadness~**

**F*CK YEAH! I FINISHED PROOF-READING THIS! WOOHOO! Now, I have fanfiction to read and work that has to be done by tomorrow. Tata~~.**

**~End Of A Message From His Lord And Majesty FollieOfMadness~**


	10. The Insanity Inside Us

**Mega sorry. I know it's been like forever but I had a tough time at home and I wasn't able to type. **

Disclaimer: You know you hate it but you need it. I don't own -man

* * *

><p><strong>10. The Insanity Inside Us <strong>

_**Written by LexieDragomire**_

Lavi's heartbeat reached the point of almost stopping when he saw Road standing on that balcony in front of them. He got used to her showing around in his dreams but her face… It never seemed so cold and dark. The Noah she truly was.

"What's the matter?" he managed to ask.

"You need to leave. Allen's gone mad and his coming here to rip your little heart from the chest," she informed them like they were talking about weather.

Lenalee's eyes went wide and now it was her heart that must skip a bet. It took her a little while to open her mouth. "W-why?"

"It's complicated… plus all you really need to know is that Allen is not his charming self anymore and the new 'Allen' wants to kill you."

Lenalee blinked still confused from the suddenness of the situation. Just a while ago she was worried if he will understand why she left and now she was scared that he could kill her. How could this happen?

"Road, I don't get it, what are you talking about?" asked Lavi who saw how out of herself Lenalee was from the news but who was to blame, everyone would reacted that way.

Road made an annoyed grimace. "What is here not to understand?" she snapped. "Allen is possessed and out of his mind and he wants to come and kill Lenalee. Are you still not getting it, carrot?"

Lavi stared at her a bit touched as she turned around. "Well… that's all what I wanted so…"

"Wait!" Lavi wanted to say but Lenalee was faster and more determinate. "So pardon me but since I'm the person that your brother who was I like a week ago talking to in my room wants to kill me all of the sudden. I think I should know a bit more!"

Road turned around. "Are you always this annoying?"

Lavi frowned and Lenalee stepped closer. "When someone is trying to kill me? Yes, yes I am, so start talking Road…"

"As I already said Allen is… possessed and the thing in him wants or rather said needs your death. So go get your Finders and get the hell out of here…anywhere and the sooner the better," she said and went to the room.

Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other and ran after her but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Tyki's head hurt. Hell and how much it hurt!<p>

He opened his eyes meeting a white wall. _'Oh! How I hate hospitals,'_ was the first thought that crossed his mind. He turned away from the wall to see that on the other side was an ordinary looking room for some nun but more important was a chair and a orange-haired woman sitting on it.

She looked at him and opened her mouth in surprise but before she had time to say something he sat up and took her arm. By a reflex she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was laying under him.

If he hadn't had his hand on her mouth she would for sure scream since his skin color change into gray.

Time went on and they both a bit calmed down. Well Tyki continued being surprised but calm unlike Hanna Hamilton whose heart was running a marathon being in the position she right now was.

Tyki blinked and took a deep breath as the pain of his wounds hit him.

"Hello Hanna, lovely to see you again…," he took another breath which didn't escape her careful eyes. "I will put my hand away and let you go but you won't scream, okay?"

She nodded and he immediately let her go and moved so she could literally jump back to her chair.

She let out a breath of relief and gave him a nervous look. "Please, don't do that again."

"I won't… I'm sorry if I scared you," he said and lied back to bed.

She shook her head and gave him a sweet smile. "You didn't. Eh, can you change your skin color back to normal?"

He blinked and a bit ashamed looked away doing so. "I'm sorry."

She also looked away still smiling. "It's okay; I don't mind just that Sister Marry Margaret might get shocked."

He looked at her. "What happened? How did I get her and what are you doing here?"

Hanna's smile faded and a shadow of sorrow appeared on her face. "Six… six days ago my parents…they been killed by some monsters."

* * *

><p>Lenalee and the others quickly packed and took the soonest train back to the Black Order.<p>

They remained in silence until one of the Finders couldn't take it anymore and quietly asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Lenalee but did we have to leave so soon without finishing the mission?"

Lavi looked at quiet and spaced out Lenalee who was looking through the window somewhere she could find peace. She didn't look like she gives a damn about what was going on around here and Lavi didn't blame her. It wasn't funny when the person you like maybe love is planning to kill you.

He was about say something since the Finder still stood confusedly about Lenalee's behavior in front of them when Bookman broke in.

"Gentlemen, I know this isn't an ordinary situation but there had appeared a few new circumstances that can't be left unseen anymore."

The Finder slowly nodded and went back to his sit not asking about it again.

Lavi looked at Bookman and thankfully nodded.

Bookman sighed a bit and gave Lavi a small half lipped smiled. Bookman didn't smile often. Lavi could count the times he seen him smiling on his both hands so when Bookman did smile he really meant it.

_A few hours ago_

_Lavi came in a rush into his and Bookman's room closing the door._

"_I…I need to talk with you," started the young man carefully but determinate._

"_What is it, Lavi?" asked the old man sitting on a small chair reading some book. _

_Lavi swallowed wondering if the old man will kill him after he will tell him the true but he already decided to do it anyway._

"_Short version. I had or…still have I'm not sure right now a secret relationship with a member of the Noah's family not with Lenalee as you apparently thought so…and Lenalee has one with another member. Unfortunately, her member got possessed and is planning to kill her while mine turned her back on us. Since Lenalee is in live danger I say we go back to the Headquarters and protect her with all we got or find a way to stop the Noah," said Lavi talking as fast as he could hoping Bookman wouldn't pay attention to what he had said. _

_Bookman stared at him for a moment which appeared to Lavi like forever before he spoke. "Was the Noah Road Camelot?" _

_Lavi opened his mouth in shock but then he closed it and gave him a seriously cold look of a Bookman. "What do you know?"he asked._

_Bookman shook his head. "Remember when you were young, what was the first thing I taught you?"_

"_The history of Bookmen."_

"_Good, named each Bookmen."_

"_Bookmen haven't got names."_

"_Name their __apprentice names."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it."_

"_Simeon, Uriel , Lavi…"_

"_You know that there aren't many records left from the first seven Bookmen. Some of the Bookmen thought that it was because of the war that must have stared in those day so that it was impossible to keep something like that safe while the others believe that there were records which must have been destroyed by someone who didn't want the future generations to find them," he stood up and gone to his back. He took out one of his book and tore the cover apart. _

_Lavi was about to ask him what he was going when Bookman showed him an old looking piece of compound paper._

"_This is one of the oldest historical reports we have. It was written by Lavi more than two centuries ago. It's a hereditary given from one Bookman to another. I thought that I would give it to you the first day of your new Bookman life but I find this day a better one."_

_He reached his hand with the paper toward him and Lavi silently took it,__ opened it and looked at the words. He knew the language, Bookman taught him years ago. _

_He opened his mouth and read the first line with a small bump in his throat. "To my love Road Camelot."_

* * *

><p><em>Present <em>

The letter was a long confession of love of the third Bookman mixed with a sorrow that he felt about the fact that he had to leave Road to get a hold of his Bookman duties. He didn't really care what was there although the few things about rising from death or Noahs being 'the protectors' were quite interesting. For him the most important was the fact that Road had a relationship with a Bookman called Lavi before him. It was selfish and a bit childish to worry about something like this now when their problems are far more beyond simple love problems but still. He had this terrible feeling sort of a kick in the stomach that he was tricked by Road Camelot and that he's just some compensate for her true death loved.

He doubled his fists. It already happened to him only and it sucked the same...

Lenalee suddenly fling at Lavi and covered him with herself as the window glass shattered and little pieces of the glass covered their bodies.

* * *

><p>Tyki shocked by the news blinked a few times before carefully reached his hand toward her and was glad when she looking gratefully accepted it.<p>

"What happened?"

She sighed. "Well, after the party we came home my parents weren't very happy when they found out that their young single daughter was in a kitchen alone with a womanizer. We argued for hours and suddenly… the door bell rang and our house maid Amanda went to open. We heard a scream and before we had time to react something kicked the door and… killed them fast. I think I screamed and it turned its attention to me and took me by the neck," she was saying tremblingly.

Tyki squeezed her hand thinking about how he would kill the thing that caused her fear and killed her love one's.

She licked her lower lip. "I thought it's going to kill me because I messed into your life…"

"What?"

"I will suffer for a while….," she cut herself.

"What did it do?" he asked angrily.

She shook her head. "I don't want to…anyway that's went the exorcist appeared and killed it...I was taking care of the things in house the next day when you suddenly appeared all hurt and covered in blood. You just appeared like a ghost… the exorcist said that you're a Noah but that you ran off. My step-sister is a nun so I decided to bring you here. We couldn't stay in our house the exorcist warned me that you father might send someone looking for you."

"So you knew about Akumas, Noahs and exorcists and everything the whole time?" asked Tyki.

"The exorcist is my uncle from the time me and my brothers were young he used to tell us stories about Akumas and exorcist but he's a drunker. We thought it's just some fairytale."

"I see," he looked at their hands. "I know it's a stupid question but how do you feel?"

"Terrible… I'm confused and mad… Every morning I wake up and it takes me a while to realize that my mother won't open the door and yell at me to get out of bed or that I won't argue about political matters with my father during the breakfast. It just sucks," she wipe out a tear that escape her eye.

He nodded. "You never know what you have until you lose it."

"True."

"Do you know how did I appear as you say in your house?"

She shook her head. "No but uncle said you must have used the Arc which means that some 14th took control of some Walker."

Tyki's eyes widened in horror. "How does your uncle knows about this stuff?"

"Why? Is it a secret?"

"Yeah, top one, so?"

"I don't know all I know is that he told me that if I really believe you and want to keep you alive I should tell you not to worry that he will take care of Allen."

He looked at his hands and doubled her fists. "I… I'm sorry. It's…all of it is my fault!" and he meant it. She looked away.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been, Road?" asked her Sheril as she came through the main entrance into their mansion.<p>

"Out!" she snapped coldly and continued walking.

He frowned and slowly walked down the stairs to face her. "Don't you want to be a bit more concrete?"

"No thanks," she said playing innocent and passed him taking steps by one calmly as always but wanting nothing more than to get away from him. He might be her 'adoptive father' in their little game as ordinary aristocracy family but that's it. In reality he was on the bottom of her family Noah list.

"Don't try my temper, Road. You already have a big problem."

She turned around and gave him a scary look of a monster from the top stair. "Do I?"

It was more than sure that if he would say one wrong word they would jump each other into hair like animals.

"Now-now children let's act like good siblings and maybe you will get some extra candy as desert," said the Earl who quietly without them to notice appeared. It wasn't a surprised to them. It was typical for him to come without anyone to notice. It was his specialty.

Road showed Sheril her tongue and smiled at the Earl. "He's the one who started it."

"I just wanted to know where she had been," said Sheril who looked back on Road, "and she refused to tell me."

The Earl shook his head. "Road, your brother was just concerned about you. Will you tell him and me where have you been?"

Road face changed to serious. She wondered if she should tell them. If it's a trap but then again they got Allen and Tyki and her as well what wasn't a trap these days?

"I was with Lavi…"

"You little…"

"That's enough, Sheril!" the Earl cut him off.

Sheril took a deep breath and looked away. "You always were like this. Her and the 14th. Over and over again, you even saved her little Bookman just so she would stay with us when the Menachem killed him because that jerk didn't want to tell him our little secret and she's doing it again. Only this time it's a different one," he turned to her again. "Isn't it? The first one was all about his work," he took a step closer to Road. "If you weren't one of us and he wasn't collecting the history he would even notice you but this one. Yeah, this one is quite a funny one…," his face twisted form hurt and he put his hands on his stomach.

Road watched him with a cold expression.

"Road," addressed her Earl.

She didn't even move she just continued to stare at Sheril as he was in pain.

"Road, please."

A line of blood escaped Sheril's mouth.

"Come on Road," said another voice from the end of the hall which brought everyone back to reality. Road stopped with the pressure on Sheril and looked at the person.

He smiled.

"14th," addressed him Earl with a pleased smile.

"How do you feel?" he asked and hurried to him.

"Good," said the 14th.

Rod silently watched them. The person was in the body of Allen Walker. He had Allen Walker's smell and Allen Walker's voice. But he wasn't Allen Walker. Allen Walker acted coldhearted and disinterest because that was the only way to exist in a family like theirs but under the perfect mask that fooled everyone except her and Tyki he wasn't like that at all.

Allen Walker was a good person. He lived with Noahs, he had one inside of him but he wasn't a one. Allen Walker was a human.

He was kind and generous, probably the most graceful person she knew. He could kill people but he didn't. He could take away innocence and destroyed it but he didn't. He could be like a Noah but he wasn't. Not because he was a coward as the others Noahs thought or he was too weak. He just was a good person to the bone and he would always stay that way.

People like Lenalee or Lavi could say he's bad but it took Allen a moment and they knew he was good. They know he wouldn't do them anything bad. They know who he really was. That was the way Allen affected people when they saw him or were with them.

But this wasn't Allen. Road stood in front of the person who was cruel, sadistic and bad. He killed. He enjoyed it. He was a real Noah. He was her Noah brother 14th who was planning to kill the one person Allen has loved.

Road frowned cause the only question that ran over and over her head was_. 'Should I stop him or help him?'_

* * *

><p>Lavi's eyes carefully opened to see that scene in front of him.<p>

Lenalee who was turned to him with her back thirty meters in front of him, had just strongly kicked an Akuma and destroyed it.

He blinked. 'That's a nice change. Usually people died in my ordinary dreams about fights.'

Lenalee a bit satisfied turned around. She looked at Lavi and shook her head. "Typical. You wake up to come to action when it's all done."

Lavi's eyes winded as he understood that this wasn't a dream.

He stood up and looked around. They were outside near the train that stood on the tracks. The train looked okay except for the damaged windows.

Lavi scratched his head. "Were we attacked?"

Lenalee nodded. "Yeah, but just a few Akumas nothing serious." _Nothing serious like a Noah for that matter._

She looked to the left. "Guys," she waved on the Bookman and two Finders who came from the woods. "Everyone okay?"

"Yes, we're fine, Miss Lenalee."

"That's good. We should go… but not to the Order."

"Lenalee?" addressed her Lavi confused.

"If Allen, is really going after me I'm sure as hell not letting him into _my_ Order."

"But what are you planning to do?" asked Lavi.

Lenalee gave him one of her special smiles. The smile that told everybody that if she really wanted she could be trouble.

* * *

><p>'Allen' looked at Road. "How about a word sister?" he asked her when he ended the conversation with the Earl.<p>

Road silently nodded and followed him away from the others to the living room.

"Why won't we talk?" he asked and smilingly turned to face her.

'_Nope, definitely not Allen,_' had crossed Road's mind as she saw his eyes.

She crossed her arms looking more than annoyed. "Make it quick. You may remember that I easily get bored to tears."

He smirked. "So Lavi must have been really amusing."

She turned around. "Conversation over before it even started. Nice one 14th."

"Why not Allen?" she stopped and pressed her lips into an upset looking line.

"Simple because you're not Allen Walker."

"Well," he walked to her facing her back, "maybe not the old Allen."

He leaned to the level of her ear. "But… a new one," he whispered seductively and threw her a dark smirk as she turned around to look at him.

Road frowned which caused Allen to laughed. "Finally you look like a demon you really are."

"Listen, 14th what do you want? I'm pretty positive that you have a little arrangement to accomplish with the apple of Allen's eye. Or am I wrong?"

"You're right little sister but the thing is I want to know a bit more about this little…apple."

Road raised her brows still angry. "What haven't you learn enough from peeking in the corner of Allen's eyes? Face it 14th, you're nothing but a voyeur."

He laughed and gave her another looking checking her from the bottom to top. "Ah, Road I really missed the attitude of yours."

She watched him pissed off thinking about why is he so annoying before she smiled in the knowledge of what she understood.

"You know _14__th_there is no way in hell that you will ever replace Allen," she said pleased when she saw how his eyes froze as cold ice.

Her smile grew. "That's what you hope for. Don't you Noah."

"We're both Noahs."

She shook her head. "But I still know how to control my emotions."

He leaned to her. "Yeah, I heard about that when you were with your Bookman…"

"Say whatever will please you, the hell I care because your nothing but a silly curse with memories of your hosts without that you're nothing. No you're less than noth…," he cut her off as he took her by the neck with a dark look in the Noah form.

Her eyes winded in shock. She knew she was pushing it a bit more than she should but she didn't expect him to get aggressive that fast. But just then she noticed something. Allen almost always worn his gloves but the 14th didn't.

"I'm the best of you suckers. Emotions? You think that's a jackpot? You, Tyki, Skin. You're pathetic with your care over the ones you called family, friends and lovers. We're Noahs, demons. We ourselves are the only family we need. The only we have."

Road took his hands in a strong grip a lot more stronger than any real fourteen year old would and pulling it away from her neck she let herself free and thrust him away frowning and considering if she shouldn't attack him. If it was anyone else there was no doubt she would but this was Allen or at least his body with Allen somewhere still inside. She felt him when the 14th touched her skin. He was still inside locked and helpless but he was there for sure. She wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying until…

'Allen' smiled and took a step backwards. "You should know better than anyone of us how people are cruel and unworthy of anything other than disgust. Weren't people the one's that almost killed Lavi so the Earl had to save him?"

He chuckled. "Funny, come to think of it, maybe you would even sell your little soul back then to the previous Earl to get him back if he hadn't died."

Road stopped frowning and thinking about the real Allen for a moment. "What do you mean previous Earl?"

The 14th's smile fainted as he realized she hadn't known. "You don't know. That's strange…"

"What previous Earl?" asked Road pressing.

"Well, dummy the one that was before this one of course…"

"I think that that's too much information for now," interrupted him the Earl as he entered the room with a bit worried look.

"I'm sure Road will remembered it sooner or later but right now we have a more important things to do," he turned to 'Allen'. "I believe it's time to pay Lenalee Lee a visit, 14th?"

Road looked at him and almost shivered see the dark and malicious expression on his face.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

><p>Estelle Bennett had just plaited her little purple butterflies into her hair when she suddenly felt a really worried butterfly coming back from the check up of the town.<p>

She blinked before she understood and sighed.

"Prepare lunch and vine," she said to her little friends. "Looks like we have company," she chuckled.

"Long time no see."

* * *

><p>"So don't mind me asking. What are you doing here Kanda?" asked Bookman the hostile most of the time samurai who met up with them on a train station on their way to Germany.<p>

Lavi sitting opposite to Lenalee on a small bench waiting for their train watched her worried face. He couldn't even imagine what she was going true but so was he Allen wanted to kill her and Road was cold toward him. What could possibly happen?

He chuckled. Bookman once told him that the only person who had the least chance in living a family apple-pie life are exorcists.

Well, Allen Walker was planning to kill Lenalee so that fits.

"I left the Order a little after you. Someone asked me to keep an eye on Lenalee," he answered formal and emotionless as usual.

Bookman nodded. "Chief Komui," he mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Kanda didn't confirm it. But since he was Kanda they didn't need one. Usually he his silence was an unnecessary agree but this time it was a necessary lie so that Lenalee wasn't worried more than she already was.

He peeked at her with the corner of his eyes. What would she do if she would find out that the person who sent him was doctor Marty? Or worst what would she do if she would find out that her brother was in the infirmary now as they speak?

No he won't tell her at least not until they will solve the Noah problem. Then they will work on Komui.

* * *

><p>Doctor Katie Marty silently took walked from the elevator into the infirmary floor.<p>

"Doctor Marty," called her the head nurse. Although they weren't very close as friends Katie admired the woman more than any other doctor she ever met for her knowledge and kindness.

She gave her a sad smile. "How is he?"

The nurse sighed. "Not well, we had to give him the sedatives again because he was being aggressive and tried to bite me while I was feeding him. I think it even got worst."

Katie nodded and walked to the last room on the hall.

She opened the door.

"Well well well, isn't it our pretty little doctor?" asked a creepy voice of the Chief of the Black Order Komui Lee.

Dressed up in hospital clothes he was lying in an ordinary looking bed but unlike other patients he was tied into his.

"Hello doctor, how are you? How is Mary doing? Did she enjoy today's class?" he asked sweetly. It wasn't Komui's usual sweetly talk it was a different one, a scarier one that brought shiver through her back.

She almost fearfully swallowed but managed to hold herself back.

She walked to him to showing him that she's not afraid and sat down on a chair next to him.

"Listen you dog, I don't care if those Vatican specialists say that Komui have gone mad by himself. I know that you're not Komui Lee, understand? We all know that! We don't know if you're some demon or a Noah or just some weardo who looks like him but I know that you're not him! And believe me when I say that I'll find him no matter what and then we will nice a slow tear your skin into rags."

Komui smirked. "Well doctor, you got quite courage to say something like that to a…demon but I like the tearing thing. Maybe you and I could work up something together."

"Die," she replayed calmly.

He laughed. "Oh doctor, I just don't know what you are talking about. It's me Komui, I just," he shook his head, "always felt stuck. I had to be nice and good and I don't know what to the people I didn't like just so I would come here and protect Lenalee. And what did that stupid girl do? She killed Rouvelier. What a stupidity, ha? And you know what? This is the real me, I been always like this."

He grinned and gave her a predatory look from the top to the bottom which scared her more than his crazy madman talk.

"And what I did to you?"

She pressed her lips into a line.

"I wanted to do it from the time I met you. What's sexier than a girl with so long leg and who can stitch you up?" he asked sweetly.

"Get over it, doctor. I know you hope that I'm someone else. That he's somewhere locked up. How many times have you searched the Order? I know the answer to every question you gave me. Answers that only I could know, remember? Like the little calming ritual I advised you the night we met. Face it Katie, it's just me, Komui Lee," he said with his calm expression that and with an ordinary pitch that he look like Komui more than ever.

She took a deep breath. She would have believed it days ago. She would have believed it the moment he had attacked. He would tell her he's Komui Lee and she would have bought it. But only if her husband wasn't dead.

"You know," she started looking at her hands resting on her knees. "I once saw insanity. I saw how it came and grew days after a day. It was a long and painfully road until the suicide dead. And that's it. It took a long time. Komui Lee couldn't have gotten insane in such a short time," her voice dropped a bit because what she was about the say was crazy and fearful itself. "Even if you are in Komui's body," he's eyes widened a bit which gave her a courage to continued.

"Even if you are in his body and know every detail of his life, you're not him. You're a parasite. I don't know what are you up to but I promise that I will do everything I can to get Komui Lee, the real one, back!"

He frowned and tried reaching her but the leather strap on his hands stopped him. "Watch it, little doctor," he said between his teeth. Boy, was he pissed.

"No," she stood up and walked away. "You watched it."

'_Thank you Katie. Thank you for believing in me,'_ thought Komui with a small hope that he will be saved from his prison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later…<strong>_

_"Well aren't you pretty?" asked 'Allen' holding Lenalee's neck. "Allen really knew how to pick a girl."_

_She looked behind him with the corner of her eyes and almost cried in relief that she notice the portal. This was her change. It might not work but still she had to do it._

_She took her deep breath just as much as 'Allen's' hand on her neck allowed her and activated her boots with her mind. Before the Noah had time to know what is going on Lenalee took his shoulders and they both together flow through the entrance of the portal where they crashed into one of the building._

_DDDDDDDDDD_

_…a little girl walked to a terrified boy who was hugging his knees sitting on the dirty and cold ground…_

_…the girl was tired and hurt but she still managed to get to the boy. She looked at him and put her all initiative to create a warm smile on her face…_

_DDDDDDDDD_

_Luckily, it was a small crash and Lenalee was left without a scratch._

_Knelling in front of Allen who was sitting with his back pressed into the wall they crashed into she took put her hands on his cheeks and for the first time in many years prayed._

_'God please…'_

_DDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_…"Please," said the little girl and reached out a hand. "Will you help me save my world?" she asked…_

_DDDDDDDDD_

_"Allen?!" she called his name holding his cheeks hoping that he will finally wake up. "Please?"_

_He suddenly opened his mouth and coughed. "Lena…"_

_She wanted to cry from joy. "Allen, you're back."_

_"Au!" he put her hands away from his face. "Did you kick me? My head feels like I hit a train…Oh my God!" he tried to stood up but sat back down when since his head felt still so dizzy._

_"Are you hurt? The 14th he's out of control and…"_

_"Shush, that's okay. I'm fine you didn't hurt me… you didn't hurt anyone," she said slowly releasing each word out of her mouth. She knew that was the only real thing that was important to him right now._

_He sighed a few times and nodded. "That's good."_

_Allen closed his eyes. "Lenalee… I almost killed you."_

_"But you didn't," she said desperately and took her arms around his neck._

_"But you could have…," and with he started crying in sorrow and relief in once._

_DDDDDDDDD_

_Lavi and Kanda confusedly looked at each other. Well Lavi looked confusedly Kanda just frowned as usual._

_"So what do we do?" asked Lavi._

_"Well, stay here and watched the damn portal, what do you think?" snapped Kanda and ran toward the blue entrance._

_Lavi frowned._

_"What do you think? Why do you even ask when you don't wait for the answer?" he asked out loud and followed him into the fairy's wonderland._

* * *

><p><em>"It's okay," mumbled Lenalee into Allen's ear softly feeling the gratefulness of being with him alive. She never was so happy in her life she was sitting on a cold ground with a boy holding her so tight she almost couldn't breathe and with tears of happiness one by one falling down her face.<em>

_"No…," started Allen as he had calmed down a bit. "Lenalee I-think… I think I killed Road…," he said and painfully bite his lower lip._

_Lenalee's eyes widened but she didn't let him go; knowing it would touch him as a betrayal. "What? What do you mean?"_

Flashback

He had seen it by his eyes he saw everything and yet couldn't do a single thing about it. He felt terribly powerless to stop the monster that took control of his body to hurt his beloved sister.

He gave Road a cold look. "If that's what you choose then let it be, Road."

He admired her for not backing down. Instead she brought her chin up looking determinate than ever.

"It is what I want to do and yes…"

"Fine by me," he whispered and thrust his hand into her stomach in the blink of the eyes.

She didn't scream although no one would blame her if she would have. The pain was impossible but she managed to hold every cry inside letting out a simple sorrowed sighed.

She looked up to meet his delighted eyes. "A-allen," she started softly which confused him.

"It's n-not your f-fau-lt, little brother," she whispered while there was blood coming out of her mouth.

He chuckled. "Oh, now I get it, you're talking to Allen. Oh Road, sorry but Allen a bit unconscious."

She looked at him pressed her lips into a smirk that froze him. It was her special smirk. The smirk she worn when she managed to caught someone in one of her jokes.

"Roa-," his voice was cut when he suddenly felt a something crawling underneath his skin. He looked his hand that was still in Road's stomach. His eyes widened as two plates when he saw the scary lines that slowly moved through his hand into the rest of the body.

"R-road, what the hell?"

"Surprise 14th I'm taking you with me," she laughed.

End of flashback

* * *

><p><em>Kanda and Lavi quietly watched Allen and Lenalee as they were still on the ground in an embrace.<em>

_Kanda turned around to give them some privacy. "You knew about this?"_

_Lavi also turned around and looked at him. "A while."_

_"And you didn't tell me because."_

_"Jeez Kanda, sorry I totally forgot about your best-friends-in-the-world-thing and the fact that we tell each other everything."_

_"Well usually, you tell me a whole bunch of crap so I got surprised..."_

_"Jesus cries! Kanda Yuu surprised? I'm shocked," said Lavi with shocked grimace on his face._

_"Stop it Baka-Usagi!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Well well well," said a child's voice behind Lavi's back._

_Lavi swallowed hard. "Please, let it not be a ghost of a little girl."_

_"She's green," said Kanda disinterest but with a frown._

_Lavi turned around to find Estelle the one of the strongest exorcist in the world walking to them._

_Lenalee let Allen go and they both looked at Estelle. The little girl crossed her arms and raised her brows. "Didn't I tell you to that I if I even see an exorcist or a Noah near my portal I will kill him?"_

_Lavi and Kanda looked at Lenalee and Allen wondering (at least Lavi) what's going on and if the girl will fulfill her warning._

_Lenalee blinked and gave Allen glance before turning back to Estelle. "We know but we're desperate."_

_Estelle watched them for a moment before she let her arms fell back to her body. "Well looks like your visit is going to be useful after all, right Cross?" she asked and turned around which was for the first time the others noticed the figure standing behind her._

_"Well," started a tall red haired man with a mask on one side of his face. "Hey there sucker, looks like the Order has a few new runaways." He laughed._

_"Just like the old times, right Essie?" he asked the little girl who just rolled her eyes._

_He looked back at the young teens with, "Vacation sure is over, guys."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue of course…<strong>


End file.
